Eternidad
by Mercy Ally 'Thairis
Summary: Vivir para siempre, amar por toda la eternidad.  Son ilusiones que viven en quienes se aventurarán en la búsqueda de la Fuente de la Juventud.  Las caras de la eternidad son   tentadoras, pero pueden traer consecuencias devastadoras.
1. Chapter 1

Roma, Ciudad Del Vaticano.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde los eventos que lograron que el mar regresara al mando de los piratas; y del resto de los mortales sin la amenaza de tiranos terrestres ni marinos. Pero es precisamente esa extrema libertad, la que amenaza de nuevo el equilibrio natural de la vida como la conocemos.

En el interior de la Capilla en honor a Santa Lucía; El Cardenal Paolo Alameida se encuentra reunido con una joven alta, esbelta, de larga y fina cabellera castaña; posee la belleza de toda una maja española, pero tiene la mirada más triste que se haya conocido. Su apariencia juvenil no representa para nada la verdadera historia de su edad; porque ella, al igual que todos los miembros de la orden a la que pertenece; están estancados en el tiempo; son tan eternos como las montañas, las rocas y el mismo mar. Ella, y los suyos, padecen la condena de la perpetuidad.

El Cardenal Paolo Alameida está listo para comenzar la reunión con la joven.

-----------------"Dios te bendiga por haber accedido a venir; Elena.

-----------------"La Orden de los Leones Negros fue creada en este Santo Lugar, para liberar a mi familia del castigo del infierno en caso de que nuestra…condena termine algún día. Jamás me negaría al llamado de quienes viven en este lugar bendito.

El Cardenal nota la inmensa tristeza en la mirada de Elena; y no es para menos, la carga que lleva a cuestas es muy pesada.

---------------"Elena, tu padre fue un gran conquistador; una leyenda, el orgullo de la Madre España. Pero su ambición por el poder y la inmortalidad lo llevaron a cometer actos impuros, que se transformaron en blasfemia. Tomó un regalo natural, y cambió su propósito. Lo usó en sus seres queridos sin siquiera decir una palabra; y cuando vio que su descubrimiento era tan cierto como terrible; se dejó morir para no compartir la condena, ni ver a quienes maldijo consumirse en ella.

---------------"Ahora estamos aprovechando esa condena para impedir que otros la padezcan.

---------------"Dices bien. Envié por ti y por tu familia porque me he enterado de algo terrible. Las cartas de navegación perdidas fueron halladas por un pirata sanguinario llamado Sao Feng; por consejo de un sabio pariente suyo las mantuvo ocultas en Singapur, hasta que la ambición fue más fuerte que sus convicciones y las entregó a otro grupo de piratas. Están ahora, en manos inexpertas. Que encuentren la Fuente de la Juventud no es el problema; pero lo será si encuentran la llave que abre el torrente de la vida eterna que brota de ella.

Elena comienza a entender cual es su tarea en este caso. Pero es el Cardenal quien piensa revelarla abiertamente.

-------------"Debes encontrar al pirata o a quien sea que tenga el mapa que lleva hasta la Fuente de la Juventud; si logran descifrar todos los componentes darán con la llave y serán terribles las consecuencias. ¡Debes evitarlo a toda costa! Quizás si esta vez logras que ese regalo tan antiguo como el mundo mismo quede en secreto eterno, la paz llegue a reemplazar la miseria de la eternidad que adorna tu linaje desde hace más de doscientos años.

-------------"Prometo encontrar a la persona que posee las Cartas de Navegación Su Eminencia; le haré ver a esa persona que lo que busca no es precisamente un tesoro, con mi ejemplo le mostraré la verdad y haré que desista de sus deseos. Solo espero llegar a tiempo.

El Cardenal Alameida se acerca a Elena; le toma la mano, y le entrega un hermoso rosario de oro.

------------"Este rosario está bendecido por Su Santidad; me pidió que te lo entregara para que te cuide en la travesía, para impedir que la agonía que rige tu existencia aminore la bondad que llevas dentro; para que cuando pierdas la Fe, lo mires y recuerdes toda la nobleza que hay en ti.

Elena se emociona al tomar entre sus manos el hermoso rosario; de inmediato lo coloca alrededor de su cuello; y besa la cruz como símbolo de amor. Pero El Cardenal Alameida tiene otra sorpresa para ella.

--------------"Tenemos un barco para ti; es grande, poderoso, veloz como el mismo viento. Se llama _**Regina Marina; **_Tú y tu gente deben partir mañana mismo; pregunten en cada puerto, en cada isla que esconda piratas. Tienes que hallar a quien tenga esas cartas de navegación antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

--------------"Juro que no lo decepcionaré Su Eminencia. Impedir que otros sufran la condena de mi linaje, es lo que hace útil el cruel don de la eternidad.

Pero mientras se sella una promesa en Roma; en un puerto en Islas Canarias; el Capitán Jack Sparrow intenta hacerse de nuevo de un barco competente que pueda llevarlo de nuevo a obtener el Perla Negra; mismo que de nuevo fue tomado a traición por Héctor Barbosa. Con la parte más valiosa de las Cartas de Navegación bien guardadas en un bolso de cuero marrón que no separa de su persona, el Capitán Sparrow entra a una taberna que luce demasiado ordenada para su gusto. Pero en fin, necesita un barco, y tiene que asegurarse de abandonar la isla en uno cuanto antes.

Con su peculiar estilo e inigualable audacia; el Capitán Sparrow se dirige a quien atiende la taberna.

----------------"¿Qué le sirvo? Mi nombre es Baltasar, bienvenido a la Taberna Griega.

----------------"Eres muy amable Baltasar pero en este momento estoy más necesitado de un barco que de un trago.

----------------"¿Es usted marino o pirata?

----------------"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ambos?

----------------"Si es marino, usted hace el trato directamente conmigo, soy dueño de la taberna y al mismo tiempo estoy encargado del puerto; esta es una isla poco poblada; la guerra en la gran América está arrastrando a mucha gente.

----------------"¿Y si yo fuera pirata?

----------------"Si es pirata usted hace el trato con el Duque Mitchell Van Garrett; es el asesor financiero del gobernador; y manda más que él en toda esta maldita isla.

----------------"¿Y por que ese duque hace tratos con piratas? Normalmente la gente de la nobleza desea exterminarlos no hacer tratos con ellos.

----------------"Le voy a contar; hace como seis meses, una muchacha atracó en esta isla, se dice que es pirata, pero el Duque la tomó bajo su amparo; desde entonces, cada pirata que llega a esta isla es entrevistado por él; luego los deja ir, parece que aún no ha dado con el hombre que busca.

----------------"¿Y la muchacha que parte tiene en las entrevistas si se puede saber?

----------------"¿Quién sabe? Es solo que desde que ella llegó; el Duque parece haberle tomado demasiado aprecio a los piratas; la gente comenta que espera por uno en especial, que tiene algo que él desea.

----------------"¿Está seguro que siempre los deja libres?

----------------"Completamente; siempre pasan por aquí antes de irse; sin un rasguño. ¿Usted es pirata verdad?

----------------"Me declaro culpable; soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow.

----------------"Capitán Jack Sparrow; vaya, mucha gente lo ha dado por muerto. Es un placer conocerlo. Si quiere yo mismo puedo llevarlo con el Duque, a menos que quiera hacer negocios conmigo.

----------------"Mejor llévame con ese duque, no todos los días uno conocen miembros de la nobleza que le tengan buena voluntad a los piratas; te prometo que si no me siento cómodo haciendo tratos con él vendré de inmediato a hacer tratos contigo; ¿de acuerdo?

----------------"De acuerdo. Espere aquí; iré por un reemplazo y luego iremos a la casa del duque.

----------------"Adelante, al cabo que no tengo nada más que hacer, por ahora.

----------------"Bien.

Baltasar se aleja; El Capitán Sparrow siente que las cosas van a salir mejor de lo que esperaba; pues si como dice el tabernero, ese duque resulta ser un favorecedor de los piratas, muy pronto tendrá en sus manos los recursos para recuperar el Perla Negra y encaminarse hacia la Fuente de la Juventud.

Pero mientras Jack hace planes; en la Caleta del Naufragio Elizabeth pasa largos días pensando mientras da largos paseos por la playa. Como "Pirata Rey", goza de muchos privilegios, es dueña y señora; todos la respetan, la cuidan; pero al mismo tiempo sienten pena por ella. Saben lo que ella sufre al saber que no volverá a ver a su esposo en diez largos años; y cuando vuelva a verlo, solo tendrán un día para amarse. Elizabeth piensa en Will y se le desgarra el alma; pero tampoco puede dejar de pensar en Jack. Le hace mucha falta; extraña verlo, escucharlo; gracias a él Will recuperó la vida, una vida nueva e interminable que lo mantiene lejos de ella.

Un joven corre por la playa hacia Elizabeth; luce agitado, muy preocupado. Finalmente llega hasta ella.

-----------------"Capitana, majestad.

-----------------"¿Qué sucede?

-----------------"La Corte de la Hermandad exige su presencia.

-----------------"¿Pasa algo malo?

-----------------"No lo se, pero se van a reunir y la necesitan.

Elizabeth se siente preocupada; generalmente cuando la Orden de la Hermandad se reúne es para resolver o plantear problemas graves. No puede creer que ahora que apenas tiene tiempo para meditar, para llorar a su padre, para pensar en lo que será de su vida; tenga que enfrentar nuevos problemas.

Mientras en Islas Canarias; Baltasar y el Capitán Jack Sparrow ya se encuentran en los terrenos donde se halla la hermosa mansión del Duque Mitchell Van Garrett. Es una estructura maravillosa; posee la hermosa arquitectura española con toques delicados del renacimiento. Tiene hermosos jardines, curiosamente dominados por la presencia de rosas blancas. El Capitán Sparrow está realmente impresionado.

-------------------"Este Duque si que tiene buen gusto en lo que a mansiones se refiere.

-------------------"Bueno, esta no es tan grande como la del gobernador pero tampoco tiene mucho que envidiarle. Debo advertirle algunas cosas sobre el Duque; es un poco excéntrico; tiene costumbres fuertes, es muy diplomático y en extremo solitario. Esa joven misteriosa que pocos han visto ha sido la única visita en esa casa en más de diez años. Algunos dicen que tiene el alma oscura pero yo no lo creo; trata bien a quienes trabajan para él; jamás se le ha conocido por ser cruel. Yo creo que está demasiado solo.

-------------------"En ocasiones es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado. ¿Qué le parece si nos acercamos y tocamos a la puerta?

-------------------"Bien. Ojala y sirva para que pueda ver a la joven misteriosa que tiene por huésped.

Baltasar toca a la puerta tres veces; ahora todo es cuestión de esperar a que alguien los reciba. La puerta se abre poco a poco; y finalmente es una joven que sale a recibirlos, una joven a la que el Capitán Jack Sparrow conoce muy bien; pero que al verla ataviada como toda una dama de sociedad simplemente no puede creer que se trate de ella.

-----------------"¿Ana María?

-----------------"¿Jack?

-----------------"¿Esto es una broma?

-----------------"¿Qué haces aquí?

Baltasar está impresionado al darse cuenta de que la joven misteriosa tiene algún tipo de relación con Jack Sparrow puesto que evidentemente se conocen.

-----------------"Te ves muy próspera querida, pero quisiera preguntarte… ¿Cómo es que lograste alcanzar un rango tan alto en tan poco tiempo?

-----------------"¡Si te atreves a insinuar algo vergonzoso te juro que me olvidaré de los modales que he aprendido en estos seis largos meses y te atacaré a cachetadas!

-----------------"No, no, no; tranquila, recuerdo muy bien tus cachetadas. Es solo que me parece increíble que hayas cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo; solo hace…ocho meses que te perdí el rastro.

-----------------"Han pasado muchas cosas desde que abandoné tu tripulación.

-----------------"No creo que lo que te haya sucedido sea peor de lo que me ocurrió a mi. Necesitaría días para contarte todo lo que me ha pasado y lo que le ha sucedido a todos los que conoces.

-----------------"Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Aunque lo que haya sido, no fue tan malo, te ves muy bien Jack.

-----------------"Tú eres quien luce más radiante; ¿tienes una linda amistad con ese duque alemán?

-----------------"Digamos que me salvó la vida y ahora yo intento hacer lo mismo. Pero pasen; ahora está durmiendo una siesta pero en un par de horas los podrá recibir.

-----------------"¿Así te vistes solo para ser su portera?

-----------------"Soy su huésped y amiga. Pero esos son conceptos que tú no puedes comprender sin añadirle el toque morboso. Entren; y sean bienvenidos a la mansión Van Garrett.

Jack está impresionado con los excelentes modales de Ana María; pero en cierta manera se decepciona; aunque ella ahora luce muy bella, refinada y delicada; tiene que admitir que le agradaba más la brava pirata que solía contradecirlo todo el tiempo.

-----------------"Tus buenos modales me asustan; eres una decepción para tus hermanos piratas; ¿lo sabías?

-----------------"Mejor no hagas brotar a la antigua Ana María; te puede ir mal Jack. Pasen.

Jack y Baltasar entran a la mansión en la compañía de Ana María.

Pero mientras Jack se integra a la más alta sociedad de Islas Canarias; en la Caleta del Naufragio, Elizabeth se encuentra reunida con todos los señores piratas; aún no puede creer que tenga a Barbosa frente a ella; y que de nuevo haya traicionado a Jack.

-----------------"¡¿Volviste a arrebatarle el Perla a Jack?!

-----------------"Digamos que lo tomé prestado. Tenía lindos planes; había pensado navegar hacia un lugar donde yace un tesoro que de hallarlo tanto tú como yo nos beneficiaríamos grandemente. ¡Al igual que a todos los piratas del mundo!

-----------------"No me interesan los tesoros.

Barbosa se acerca con su característica sonrisa a la joven Swann; y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

-----------------"¿Vas a decirme que no te interesaría volverte inmortal, para poder navegar junto a tu ya inmortal esposo por los siete mares?

-----------------"¿¡Que dices?!

-----------------"¿Acaso te has puesto a pensar en lo que va a suceder con tu matrimonio? William Turner es inmortal, no envejecerá; siempre será la misma persona, con la misma apariencia, con la misma edad. Pero tú, mi reina; tú tendrás que probar la amargura de la mortalidad. Tú, al pasar del tiempo envejecerás, perderás la belleza, las energías y al final morirás. Con tu muerte a William Turner se le acabarán los motivos para seguir siendo el benefactor de las almas perdidas en el mar; el dolor hará los mismos estragos que hicieron que Davy Jones se transformara de hombre a monstruo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres que ocurra; cuantas décadas crees que le quedan a tu matrimonio?

Elizabeth se ha desconcertado mucho con las palabras de Barbosa; ¿será cierto que existe un poder capaz de otorgar la inmortalidad; estará ella dispuesta a dar ese paso? Tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo antes de que Will abordara el Holandés Errante pero tuvo miedo de seguirlo; de hacer un juramento que la atara a una eternidad marcada por una misma rutina; pero tampoco desea que Will termine como Davy Jones; él no lo merece.

Barbosa al igual que el resto de los piratas espera por la respuesta de Elizabeth.

---------------"¿Qué dice usted ante esta tentadora propuesta que puede otorgarle felicidad eterna?

Elizabeth finalmente tiene una respuesta.

----------------"Digo que es una oportunidad que no pienso negarme a tomar. Pero pienso imponer condiciones. Primero, quiero que Jack esté con nosotros, primero lo encontraremos para que le devuelvas el mando del Perla Negra.

----------------"No pienso discutir esa cláusula porque… bueno tú no lo sabes pero para llegar a donde queremos necesitamos a Jack de nuestro lado y con urgencia puesto que debido a su audacia; me arrebató la parte de las cartas de navegación que lleva hacia la Fuente de la Eterna Juventud.

----------------"No me sorprende; Jack te conoce mejor que nadie, amas ese barco tanto como él era obvio pensar que intentarías jugarle sucio de nuevo para recuperarlo.

----------------"Eso ya no importa; lo que tenemos que hacer es partir de inmediato antes de que Jack decida hacer tratos con alguien más.

----------------"No he terminado con mis condiciones, Capitán Barbosa. Sea cual sea el poder de la fuente de la juventud; no saldrá de esta hermandad; no quiero iniciar una nueva guerra. ¿Entendido?

Barbosa se acerca sonriente a Elizabeth.

----------------"De acuerdo.

La Corte de la Hermandad tiene ante sí la oportunidad de adquirir un poder inigualable, por lo que apoyan unánimemente la decisión de su líder máxima; Elizabeth Swann. Solo el Capitán Grant "Teague" Sparrow parece no estar de acuerdo; pero prefiere mantenerse en silencio, al menos por el momento.

De Vuelta a Roma; en un pequeño poblado al sur del Vaticano llamado Bernardino. Una dama se encuentra asomada frente a su ventana en el balcón de su hermosa hacienda; la única casa grande de la región, protegida por la Guardia Real Romana; pero a merced de todos los que temen acercarse, porque conocen el secreto de quienes allí habitan; Un secreto que es considerado sagrado, y que de salir a la luz fuera del lugar, significaría la destrucción de todos los habitantes. La dama triste que observa el paso de tiempo a través de su ventana, más no es sí misma, se llama Leonor; ella es la madre de Elena, y al igual que su hija comparte la misma amargura, la eternidad. Elena entra en la habitación; y se entristece al ver a su madre en las mismas condiciones.

------------------"¿Vienes de ver al Cardenal Alameida?

------------------"Si madre. Tengo que partir; Las Cartas de Navegación…

------------------"Fueron halladas. Solo era cuestión de tiempo; tiempo…eso es lo que más nos sobra.

Elena sufre al escuchar la tristeza en la voz de su madre. Poco a poco, Elena se acerca a su progenitora, y junto a ella admira el hermoso paisaje del pequeño pueblo.

-----------------"Las conquistas de tu padre nos atraparon en el tiempo; para siempre, sin oportunidad de trascender ni de dejar huella.

-----------------"Si evitamos que el agua de la fuente brote, trascenderemos, porque mantendremos intacto el ciclo natural de la vida.

-----------------"¿Y después que¿Cuál será nuestra nueva misión en esta interminable vida cuando salvemos a la humanidad de la condena que esa fuente brinda? Dime Elena¿Qué haremos con nuestra eternidad después? Dime¿Qué haremos con todo lo que he hemos visto, hecho y dicho? Si no podemos estar abiertamente en el mundo. Estar en un solo lugar es imposible, cuando ven que no hay cambios comienzan los miedos y terminamos como apestados.

-----------------"Madre…

-----------------"¡No puedes evitar que sufra, ni que use esta vida eterna para odiar a tu padre con todas las fuerzas de mi alma por habernos condenado a esto! Me duele tanto ver a mis hijos apartados del mundo. Verte a ti, mi única hija mujer, apartada de la oportunidad de vivir un gran amor, de tener tus hijos, tu felicidad. Cuando miro a tus hermanos ya no veo brillo en sus miradas, están huecos, vacíos, hartos.

-----------------"A mi también me duele; pero a diferencia de mis hermanos yo pienso sacar provecho de mi eternidad. Seguiré aprendiendo de todas las ciencias, terrenales y mágicas; para ir por el mundo salvando vidas lo mejor que pueda. Si voy a estar aquí hasta el final de los tiempos, haré que valga la pena.

----------------"Quisiera animarte, pero no puedo. Se que tarde o temprano se te va a secar el alma; comprende que la eternidad es sinónimo de soledad. Poco a poco esa soledad te irá apagando, y toda esa fuerza que tienes ahora se desvanecerá.

----------------"Voy a demostrarte lo contrario mamá. Lograré que le des un nuevo uso a tu vida eterna, sintiéndote muy orgullosa de mí.

Leonor quisiera apoyarla, pero su amargura y su dolor son demasiado grandes como para permitirle ser optimista. Elena lo sabe, por eso la comprende; pero ahora ella necesita de la bendición de su madre para poder partir en paz hacia la misión que le espera.

----------------"Tengo que preparar a mi gente para partir. Necesito tu bendición.

----------------"Volverás sana y salva, no creo que la necesites.

----------------"Si la necesito; por favor mamá.

Finalmente Leonor reacciona; mira a su hija con gran ternura; la persigna con su mano derecha, y la besa en la frente con todo su amor.

----------------"Que Dios te bendiga hija querida. Ve y evita que nuestra condena siga extendiéndose.

Y mientras madre e hija se despiden; Jack y Baltasar se deleitan admirando las hermosas riquezas que adornan la magnífica sala de la mansión del Duque Mitchell Van Garrett.

----------------"Pues hay que admitir que si supiste cambiar de vida mi querida Ana María.

----------------"No he cambiado de vida, sigo siendo la misma de siempre, solo que ahora tengo modales y hago buenas acciones.

----------------"¿Buenas acciones, tú?

----------------"Pues aunque lo dudes, sí. El Duque Van Garrett salvó mi cuello. Estuve a punto de que me condenaran a la horca; hasta querían que declarara en tu contra. Pero como ves, soy leal a quienes fueron mis jefes, y no dije una sola palabra a cerca de ti.

----------------"Que amable de tu parte, tal vez en algún momento encuentre la forma de agradecértelo.

----------------"Tal vez puedas; si eres el pirata que el duque está buscando, y le salvas la vida, me daré por bien pagada.

----------------"¿De que hablas?

----------------"El Duque Van Garrett es un hombre joven, noble, pero lo ataca una horrible enfermedad; es dolorosa, agobiante, créeme lo he estado atendiendo todos estos meses y no es agradable.

----------------"¿Qué es lo que tiene?

----------------"Mejor que sea él mismo quien te lo explique.

Baltasar tiene una pregunta que considera importante exponer en este momento.

---------------"¿Qué es lo que busca el duque; por qué busca a un pirata en específico?

Ana María está lista a responder.

---------------"El Duque busca una cura permanente para su enfermedad; y algo más.

En ese momento se escuchan pasos en el segundo piso; son pisadas firmes, que hacen eco. Finalmente el Duque Van Garrett hace acto de presencia. Jack y Baltasar se impresionan al verlo. El Duque Mitchell Van Garrett es un hombre joven, alto, de constitución esbelta y una extrema palidez, que aunque evidente no hace menos la elegancia que lo caracteriza.

Poco a poco el joven Duque baja las escaleras; sonriendo al ver de nuevo a un pirata en la sala de su casa.

-----------------"Bienvenidos a mi casa; ¿Quiénes son?

Jack se acerca al joven Duque con su carisma tan especial.

-----------------"Soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow; fui el antiguo jefe de su aquí presente amiga Ana María; una de mis mejores tripulantes aunque me abandonó sin dar muchas explicaciones.

-----------------"Es un placer conocerlo Capitán Sparrow; y me alegra que Ana María lo conozca, que haya trabajado con usted. Eso me hace tenerle más confianza. Si tan solo usted tuviera en su poder la guía hacia mi recuperación total y perpetua.

-----------------"Tal vez esté de suerte o tal vez no, aunque creo que lo importante es si ambos saldremos beneficiados.

-----------------"Es usted un hombre brillante capitán; igual que mi joven amiga. Creo que debemos hablar a solas, mi propuesta, si es que usted tiene lo que yo necesito, debemos discutirla en privado.

-----------------"¿No corro el riesgo de salir de aquí con las manos encadenadas, con dos guardias llevándome a rastras hacia una oscura prisión y con una condena para ser ahorcado si al final de nuestra conversación resulta que soy completamente inútil para sus planes de recuperación?

-----------------"De ninguna manera Capitán Sparrow; mi vida se resume en una búsqueda constante y silenciosa; si usted tiene lo que yo deseo, será mi salvador, si no, pues será otro amigo que estará de paso y luego se irá a seguir su vida en el mar o como mejor le parezca. ¿Me acompaña usted a mi estudio Capitán Sparrow?

-----------------"Después de usted.

-----------------"Bien. Ana María; si fueras tan amable de atender al otro caballero mientras converso con tu antiguo jefe?

-----------------"Será un placer. Ven Baltasar.

Baltasar sigue a Ana María hacia el área de la terraza de la mansión; mientras que Jack y el Duque Van Garrett se encaminan hacia el estudio donde sin duda tendrán una interesantísima conversación.

Mientras, en la Caleta del Naufragio; Elizabeth medita mientras mira el hermoso horizonte. ¿Será acaso una buena idea compartir la eternidad con Will? Ella está unida a él por un amor muy especial; pero pensar en pasar diez años en el mar, mientras se ve atascada en la misma edad, no es un buen punto motivador. ¿Sería posible que el amor terminara a causa del hastío de saber que jamás se va a trascender; de solo ser y no vivir como el resto de los seres humanos? Por otro lado la idea de abandonar la vida y de esa manera dejar solo a Will, tampoco es viable para ella.

De pronto, Barbosa se acerca e interrumpe sus pensamientos.

------------------"No hemos discutido un asunto importante, majestad.

------------------"Deja de llamarme así; te lo pido por favor.

------------------"Como guste, señora Turner.

------------------"Bien¿Qué es lo que no hemos discutido aún?

------------------"No hemos decidido como se ha de manejar la ganancia final. Nos haremos inmortales pero además de eso debemos sacar provecho.

------------------"Me parece que ese asunto hay que discutirlo con Jack, una vez lo hallemos y lo ayudemos en la búsqueda de la Fuente de la Juventud.

Barbosa percibe algo raro en la actitud de Elizabeth.

------------------"Es impresionante la forma en la que te aseguras de que Jack Sparrow sea parte de esto. Me pregunto si te interesa más volver a verlo que la idea de ser eternamente joven e inmortal al lado del nuevo terror de los mares; tu amado William Turner.

------------------"No digas tonterías; es solo que Jack posee las cartas de navegación; por lo tanto tiene igual o más derecho que nosotros de beneficiarse.

------------------"No me digas. A mi nadie me quita de la cabeza que en tu corazón existe el mismo amor por ambos.

------------------"¡¿Qué dices?!

------------------"No he olvidado aquel día; cuando Will en medio de la batalla te rogaba que fueras su esposa; tu silencio, no le diste una respuesta rápida.

------------------"¡Estábamos en medio de una batalla!

------------------"Aún así; por lo general una mujer enamorada de su hombre no dudaría un segundo en dar una respuesta; más, cuando el peligro de muerte estaba tan latente. ¿O acaso fue por ese motivo que aceptaste ser su esposa?

Elizabeth no sabe que responder por unos segundos; es ahora cuando las palabras de Barbosa traen a su mente eventos que la confunden. Ese beso que llevó a Jack a un destino cruel pero que ella no ha podido olvidar; su desesperación por hallarlo vivo más que por darle explicaciones a Will y reconciliarse con él. Finalmente Elizabeth vuelve a centrarse en su lugar como esposa de Will; y su deber de estar a su lado por el resto de su vida. William Turner es el hombre que eligió amar al final del camino, y ya no puede cambiar las cosas.

------------------"No tienes idea de lo que hablas; lo que siento por Jack no se compara en nada a lo que siento por Will.

------------------"Ten cuidado con esa premisa; tiene muchas interpretaciones.

------------------"Will es mi esposo; y si me encamino a la posibilidad de estar a su lado por toda la eternidad; te aseguro que la convertiré en un hecho. Pero como es Jack quien tiene en sus manos las guías para llegar hasta donde se encuentra esa posibilidad; será él quien obtenga una porción mayor del beneficio. Si estás de acuerdo o no, me importa poco, al fin y al cabo, sin mi apoyo pierdes el del resto de los piratas.

Elizabeth se aleja de Barbosa bastante molesta, y con miles de pensamientos que la aturden.

Barbosa por su parte mira al horizonte lleno de preguntas; él ya conoce el lado oscuro de la inmortalidad, pero siente que esta vez será diferente; después de todo, la magia de la Fuente de la Juventud no está relacionada a ninguna maldición de dioses paganos.

Pero mientras Barbosa comienza a hacer planes por su cuenta; en el muelle de Bernardino, se puede ver anclado el imponente navío Regina Marina; supervisando los trabajos de carga hacia el barco se encuentra Alejandro, el hermano mayor de Elena. El joven comparte la misma maldición de su familia; nunca envejecerá, no morirá; algo que puede parecer maravilloso, pero a él le ha provocado grandes tragedias. Vive con una inmensa amargura, porque esa inmortalidad le ha arrebatado los deseos de todo mortal; amar, tener una familia, amigos; esos son privilegios que los inmortales no pueden disfrutar, porque simplemente, a diferencia de sus vidas, no duran para siempre.

Elena se va acercando a su hermano, la joven luce sus galas de corsaria; elegantemente ataviada de negro con detalles en dorado y plateado; colores esenciales de los marineros y conquistadores de la Madre España. Alejandro la recibe sin sonreír; consciente del motivo esencial de la nueva travesía que han de emprender.

-----------------"El Cardenal ya hablado; ¿no es así? Debemos impedir una vez más que la anhelada eternidad destruya la existencia del ser humano, y el ciclo de la vida; ¿verdad?

-----------------"Lo dices como si no se tratara de algo honorable.

-----------------"Honorable. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que sería mejor que descubrieran por sí mismos que ser eterno solo sirve para amargar la existencia? Deberíamos dejar que se condenaran; de ese modo no estaríamos tan solos.

-----------------"No hables de esa manera Alejandro.

-----------------"Para ti es fácil; tú no tienes recuerdos tan penosos como los míos; Fernando y tú no tienen idea de lo dolorosa que puede ser la inmortalidad cuando los seres que amas desaparecen frente a tus ojos; sin nada que puedas hacer; ¡sin la esperanza de reunirte con ellos algún día!

Elena conoce muy bien la pena de su hermano; por eso es paciente, y en vez de reclamarle por su actitud rencorosa; prefiere acariciar dulcemente su rostro para consolarlo y hacerle entrar en razón.

----------------"¿Quieres que otro ser humano padezca ese dolor? Dime¿Cómo te sentirías si ves a alguien más pasar por lo que tú pasaste? Condenar a otras personas no te va a devolver la familia que perdiste; ni te va a devolver la mortalidad. Nada de lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa nuestra Alejandro; tenemos que llevar esta carga lo mejor que podamos, porque no nos podemos deshacer de ella. Usemos el poder que tenemos para hacer el bien; hagamos que valga la pena, te lo pido.

Alejandro por fin reacciona; toma con mucho afecto la mano de su hermana; y luego la abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

----------------"Elena, mi hermanita, nunca pierdas esa emoción por vivir, no pierdas esa esperanza que es lo único que nos mantiene de pie. A veces siento que voy a enloquecer, y solo tu apoyo, tu presencia, tu sabiduría; me mantienen centrado.

----------------"A mí también me duele ser como soy; sufro mucho porque no puedo ser como las demás mujeres. No puedo tener ilusiones, enamorarme es algo prohibido. Pero impidiendo que otros pasen por lo mismo que nosotros, es que puedo encontrarle sentido al sacrificio que es…vivir con esta inmortalidad.

Los hermanos siguen abrazados mientras muchos de los que tripularán el Regina Marina, y que conocen la pena de los jóvenes, los observan conmovidos.

Pero mientras Elena y Alejandro sufren por las consecuencias nefastas que trae la inmortalidad; en mar abierto, muy lejos de tierra firme, rodeado de una rara pero poco espesa niebla, el Holandés Errante hace su ronda en búsqueda de las almas perdidas en el mar. William Turner se encuentra en la popa; sigue siendo el mismo, su pecho muestra claramente la cicatriz que indica que dentro de su pecho ya no se encuentra su corazón; es la marca de que se ha desprendido de su humanidad, y que ahora es un ser inmortal, que no volverá a estar con la mujer que ama hasta dentro de diez largos años.

En una semana, han recogido a cinco marineros moribundos, que decidieron jurar lealtad al nuevo Capitán del Holandés Errante antes que enfrentar el juicio final; claro, hacerle un juramento a William Turner no representa riesgo de padecer penurias; la era de tortura a bordo del Holandés Errante murió con Davy Jones.

Bootstrap Bill se acerca a su hijo; él sabe que William sufre por la ausencia de Elizabeth; pero tiene la esperanza de que el sufrimiento pase poco a poco; y que la ilusión de volver a verla lo mantenga firme en su deber.

------------------"Pensar en ella hará que el tiempo pase más lento. Dedica más tiempo a tu deber y verás que no será tan dura la espera.

------------------"La amo demasiado, no se si pueda con esto.

------------------"Tienes que poder; sabes bien que ella no puede viajar en este barco; un día en tierra firme, diez años en el mar; esa es la ley del Holandés Errante; si no la cumples; la maldición de Davy Jones volverá, y todos sucumbiremos ante ella.

Will sabe que su padre tiene razón; pero no por eso deja de dolerle la ausencia de Elizabeth. Es ahora cuando desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

-----------------"Si se pudiera hacer algo para que ella pudiera estar conmigo para siempre.

-----------------"No creo que exista un poder que pueda…compararse al que posees tú ahora. La inmortalidad es un regalo que no se encuentra en cualquier parte. Will, tienes que pensar en el futuro; para ti es doloroso imaginarlo, lo se, pero sabes que…el tiempo pasará para ella, y llegará el día en que, no la veas esperándote.

-----------------"¡No quiero pensar en eso!

-----------------"Deberías; el dolor de perderla puede transformarte en el próximo Davy Jones. No quiero ver a mi hijo condenado por el dolor de un amor perdido. Ámala mientras el tiempo sea aliado; y transforma tu amor en un dulce recuerdo, cuando ella se haya ido.

Bootstrap Bill se aleja de su hijo; William ni siquiera se atreve a imaginar el momento en que Elizabeth ya no lo pueda esperar más; pero cuando analiza la situación reconoce que no serán muchas las décadas en las que podrán amarse. El tiempo irá menguando la juventud, las fuerzas y la belleza de Elizabeth; el amor de Will va más allá; pero sabe que el tiempo no respetará ese sentimiento. ¿Cómo podrá seguir con su tarea una vez que la muerte le arrebate a la mujer que ama? Un día no es suficiente; y serán pocas las décadas en las que podrá amarla, verla y sentirse humano; es ahora cuando William Turner comienza a ver las penosas consecuencias de la eternidad.

_**Continuará…..**_


	2. Chapter 2  Tempestad

Cae la tarde en Bernardino; en el muelle todos descansan, pues la jornada al amanecer será dura y va a requerir de la energía en su máxima expresión. Alejandro permanece solitario en la cubierta del hermoso Regina Marina; se entretiene tallando una figura de madera con su cuchillo; aún no tiene forma, pero su talento es natural y lo que más le sobra es tiempo para crear lo que sin duda será una nueva obra maestra; porque ese es el único entretenimiento que aparta la mente del eterno joven de los tristes recuerdos.

Elena por su parte se encuentra sentada en el muelle; viendo como pasa la gente y admirando el hermoso atardecer que llena de colores el horizonte. De pronto se va acercando a ella una gitana madura, de mediana estatura y rostro amigable.

-----------------"Le diré su fortuna, por seis chelines.

-----------------"No gracias.

-----------------"Por favor chiquilla; una hermosa joven como tú debe tener ilusión de conocer su vida futura.

Elena ya conoce como será su vida futura, al menos desde sus condiciones y su punto de vista; pero nada pierde con dejar que la gitana le diga algunas cosas; tal vez vea algo interesante. La joven saca una pequeña bolsita, la abre y saca de ella seis chelines; la gitana sonríe satisfecha al recibir el dinero.

La gitana se sienta en un barril frente a Elena y le toma la mano derecha. Al ver las líneas de la mano de la joven se estremece; es ahora cuando Elena comienza a creer en las facultades de la gitana, debe haber descubierto la verdad sobre su vida, su verdadera vida.

----------------"Oh, esto es…impactante para mí. La línea de tu vida no tiene fin; es tan vasta como ese océano; tu alma, tiene más edad de lo que tu apariencia muestra.

----------------"Es verdad. Pero no voy a hablar de eso.

----------------"Ni yo voy a preguntarte; solo te digo lo que mis ojos ven. Eres un milagro de la naturaleza.

----------------"Tal vez soy un error.

----------------"No digas eso chiquilla. Veamos que más dicen las líneas de tu mano.

La gitana sigue estudiando las líneas de la mano de Elena; y de nuevo ve algo que la sorprende, algo sobrenatural que para ella no tiene una explicación razonable.

----------------"Veo a un hombre, un hombre sin corazón en tu destino.

----------------"¿Un villano? Lo único que me faltaba, tener que lidiar con un villano.

----------------"No es un villano; es un hombre sin corazón, pero con el alma pura. Su corazón fue arrancado para ser atado al mar. Está ligado a tu destino, la línea de su vida no tiene fin, igual que la tuya; serás una tentación para él, y él lo será para ti. Pero hay otra mujer, una que lo espera en tierra firme. Que sufre por su ausencia y por el recuerdo de un deseo prohibido.

----------------"Es una teoría fantástica, pero no creo que haya nada de romántico en ella.

----------------"Que te cierres al amor no significa que el no intente entrar a tu corazón. Para ti la eternidad que posees es una maldición, no necesito mirar tu mano para darme cuenta que sufres; te sientes vacía, incompleta. Pero el hombre del que te hablo existe, navega en su barco como alma errante más allá del horizonte. Mantén los ojos bien abiertos cada atardecer, pues cuando veas un destello luminoso en el horizonte, el hombre sin corazón llegará a tu vida. Que la bendición de Dios y Santa Sara quede contigo.

La gitana se pone de pie, y con una sonrisa se va alejando de Elena, dejándola confundida, no sabe si creer en las palabras de la gitana; ella conoce muchas leyendas del mar, aunque pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en tierra firme a diferencia de sus hermanos que viajan constantemente por el mundo.

----------------"Un hombre sin corazón que surca los mares; más allá del horizonte; se parece a la leyenda de Davy Jones; ¿Cómo puede un hombre sin corazón tener sentimientos nobles? Si existe su alma debe ser tan pura y clara como el cristal más fino; algo difícil de creer. Es algo que no debo creer.

Pero mientras Elena se debate en creer o no en las palabras de la gitana; en Islas Canaria; en el estudio del Duque Mitchell Van Garrett; Jack Sparrow disfruta de una copa del vino más fino.

----------------"Estas son las reuniones que me gustan; es usted un magnífico anfitrión señor duque.

----------------"No me llames así, odio las formalidades. Además somos jóvenes; aunque mi juventud se vea opacada por mis malestares constantes.

----------------"Si cree que su palidez lo hace verse mal debería verme a mí después de despertar con una fuerte resaca producto de un bacanal la noche anterior.

Mitchell ríe del comentario de Jack, comienza a sentir agrado por él; pero ahora siente que debe ir al grano.

-----------------"Capitán Sparrow, tiene frente a usted a un moribundo que no sabe cuando será el momento en el que no despertará más. Y con esto me refiero a que mis padecimientos son mortales si cometo errores que me pongan en riesgo, pero ninguno me da un tiempo fijo de vida. Lo que me deja en una especie de encrucijada porque me cuido día a día para que ninguna de mis enfermedades me mate, pero al mismo tiempo no tengo una vida normal para vivir.

-----------------"Y supongo que está buscando la forma de deshacerse de sus padecimientos; ¿le importaría decirme cuales son?

-----------------"No hay problema. Mi sangre es débil, no coagula, la más pequeña herida podría hacer que me desangre en cuestión de minutos; mis huesos no absorben los nutrientes que necesitan para estar fuertes, lo que me provoca fracturas constantes. Y para terminar las defensas naturales de mi cuerpo son débiles por lo que soy vulnerable a todo tipo de infecciones, enfermedades, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Como puede ver la vida en mis condiciones no es vida. He estado en hospitales alrededor del mundo; he visto médicos, curanderos, brujos, nadie ha podido hacer algo por mí. Para lo único que soy bueno es para sentarme, hacer negocios y dinero; dinero que no me sirve para recuperarme.

Jack se ha impresionado mucho con lo que le ha revelado el Duque Van Garrett; y comienza a tener una idea sobre lo que el joven pero enfermo aristócrata anda buscando.

------------------"Ahora comprendo perfectamente su posición ante la vida.

------------------"Me alegra saberlo, porque si es usted el pirata que tiene lo que yo necesito para deshacerme de estos malditos padecimientos; le juro que la recompensa será inmensa. Soy capaz de darle todo lo que tengo si me ayuda a obtener lo que deseo.

------------------"¿Y que es lo que desea?

------------------"Salud eterna y vida perpetua; son mis dos grandes anhelos.

------------------"Ya veo; ¿y tiene idea de cual es el poder mágico que podrá hacerlo poseedor de tan enormes dotes?

------------------"La Fuente de la Juventud. Se que no es un mito; fuentes de gran credibilidad me han hecho saber que existen unas cartas de navegación que marcan el lugar y punto exacto donde se encuentra la Fuente de la Vida Eterna. Tengo…espías bien pagados en distintas partes del mundo; los que tenía en Singapur me hablaron de Sao Feng, la última persona de la que tuve conocimiento que tuvo contacto con esas cartas de navegación; me informaron que hizo tratos con un grupo de piratas, pero no he recibido más informes. Estoy desesperado, por eso protejo a todos los piratas que atracan en esta isla y me aseguro de que se vayan a salvo, cada uno representa para mí la esperanza de obtener esas cartas, o al menos hacer un trato justo con alguno de ellos, para poder obtener el poder de vida eterna que esa fuente brinda.

Jack ahora tiene un panorama muy claro, por lo que piensa sacar provecho. Pero antes tiene una duda que desea disipar antes de hacer tratos con el poco agraciado Duque Van Garrett.

------------------"Si usted deja libre a cada pirata que lamentablemente no posee lo que usted tanto desea; ¿Cómo es que mi antigua tripulante Ana María terminó siendo su…acompañante?

------------------"Ana María conserva su honor intacto si es lo que le interesa Capitán Sparrow. Si la he mantenido aquí es porque parte del arreglo para salvarla de la horca establece que ella debe quedar bajo mi responsabilidad y estricta vigilancia; un solo error de su parte y volverá a los calabozos; lo que en pocos días la llevaría de vuelta a la horca. Una mujer no tiene el mismo trato bajo la ley; especialmente si es pirata.

------------------"Comprendo. Duque Van Garrett; me parece que hoy es su día de suerte; pero antes de revelarle por qué es su día de suerte quiero asegurarme de que sus intenciones hacia la persona que tiene las Cartas de Navegación son realmente; honestas; una palabra que generalmente no está en el vocabulario de un pirata, pero que en situaciones como esta es realmente necesaria para cerrar un trato.

------------------"¿Debo asumir que conoce al pirata que posee las Cartas de Navegación hacia la Fuente de la Juventud?

------------------"Lo conozco, y está en este momento frente a usted.

Mitchell sonríe; es ahora cuando siente en verdad agrado por la personalidad tan impredecible del Capitán Sparrow.

------------------"Usted las tiene.

------------------"Así es; por lo que ahora es momento de hablar de lo que lo mantiene a usted animado, y de lo que me ayudará a mi a tener motivos para ayudarlo a usted.

------------------"Ponga el precio; estoy dispuesto a darle lo que me pida. Lo único que pido a cambio es una botella llena de ese mágico líquido que me liberará para siempre de mis males, y que me dará todo el tiempo del mundo para vivir; para ser un hombre normal.

------------------"Creo que me va a encantar hacer negocios con usted.

------------------"Vamos Jack; vas a salvarme la vida y yo te convertiré en el pirata más poderoso de los siete mares; vamos a tutearnos.

------------------"Me parece muy bien; ¿Te parece si comenzamos a redactar nuestro contrato de alianza hacia la eternidad?

------------------"Comencemos.

Jack y el Duque Van Garrett estrechan la mano en señal de solidaridad y de alianza. Pero mientras ellos hacen planes Ana María conversa con Baltasar en la hermosa cocina de la mansión.

-------------------"Este lugar es increíble, puede prepararse una cena para más de cien personas en esta cocina.

-------------------"Probablemente.

-------------------"¿Crees que el Capitán Sparrow sea el hombre que busca el Duque?

-------------------"Espero que sí; por su bien y el mío.

-------------------"¿El tuyo?

-------------------"Sí. Vas a pensar que soy una tonta pero odio estar en esta mansión; me siento enjaulada, como una prisionera, no me gustan las clases de buenos modales, no me gusta atender las visitas del Duque; ¡mi vida es el mar, la libertad de hacer lo que se me venga en gana! Extraño todo eso. Si Jack tiene lo que Mitchell busca; podré convencerlo de que me deje ir con él para ayudarlo en la búsqueda. Jack me saca de quicio la mayoría del tiempo pero realmente extraño viajar con él.

------------------"En serio que no se como entenderte; ese duque te salva la vida, te convierte en casi una princesa; ¡¿y tú prefieres la vida en el mar?!

------------------"Es lo que soy Baltasar, es la vida que elegí, es lo que amo. Y es más, aunque Jack no sea el hombre que el duque busca; igual me iré con él. Te lo juro.

------------------"¿Abandonarás entonces a ese pobre muchacho enfermo, que te salvó la vida, por un impulso egoísta?

------------------"Salvarle la vida no está en mis manos Baltasar, le agradezco profundamente lo que hizo por mí pero no me puedo atar a su destino, no es mi obligación.

------------------"¡Pero es tu deber; si estás viva es gracias a ese pobre hombre! Medítalo muchacha; ¡mira todo lo que tienes, hasta donde has llegado, nadie se atrevería a decir que eres pirata! Tienes la oportunidad de cambiar de vida, de ser mejor, piénsalo. Esas oportunidades solo se dan una vez en la vida.

Baltasar ahora ha puesto a pensar a Ana María; la joven no había tomado muchas de esas cosas en cuenta; pero cuando medita más profundamente se da cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que le ha dado el Duque Van Garrett; su anhelo de regresar a la vida pirata es más fuerte. Ahora que ha vuelto a ver a Jack ese deseo se hace más enérgico; tiene que admitir que aunque ambos tienen personalidades fuertes, trabajan en perfecta sincronía; además le ha hecho mucha falta.

Y mientras Ana María se debate entre regresar a la vida pirata o mantenerse como gran dama. En el muelle de Bernardino, Sebastián, hermano menor de Elena y Alejandro se encuentra en la privacidad de lo que será la cabina de su hermana. El eterno joven de dieciocho años escribe en un gran libro todas las vivencias personales y de sus hermanos en los casi doscientos años que han estado entre los mortales. Cada hazaña, cada memoria triste y feliz está escrita en esas páginas.

Sebastián es un joven de mirada serena, tiene el cabello negro, algo rizado hasta los hombros, y es un chico fuerte, muy brillante. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos de pronto por la entrada de Elena, que se alegra mucho al verlo.

-------------------"¡Hermano, te he estado buscando por todas partes!

-------------------"He estado por ahí; recorrí esta maravilla y pues ahora estoy aquí, escribiendo, leyendo.

-------------------"No me sorprende, eres el intelectual de la familia.

-------------------"Mira quien lo dice, sabes muchas cosas; yo solo me dedico a escribir nuestra historia; es la única manera de trascender para nosotros. Hacer de nuestra eternidad una novela, para que quienes la lean puedan aprender, comprender los misterios y regalos que esconde el mundo.

Elena se siente muy orgullosa de su hermano, pero cuando piensa en Alejandro se entristece mucho; quisiera que no fuera tan amargado, tan rencoroso con la vida. Sebastián siente curiosidad ante la repentina tristeza de Elena.

------------------"¿Qué te sucede; acaso Alejandro te amargó el día?

------------------"Quisiera que fuera el mismo de antes. Alejandro, nuestro ejemplo a seguir, él era el aventurero, el fuerte, siempre junto a papá en las batallas y en los viajes de conquista.

------------------"No sueñes Elena, el Alejandro que conocimos no volverá; la pena lo ha devastado; tendremos que aprender a vivir con su tormento, por toda la eternidad.

Elena sabe que es verdad. Pero ahora quisiera hablar con su hermano de un tema totalmente diferente.

------------------"¿Sabes? Me encontré con una gitana en el muelle, que me leyó la fortuna.

------------------"¿Y le creíste?

------------------"Pues debería; esa mujer no era una charlatana; pudo ver que la línea de mi mano es interminable, supo que soy inmortal.

------------------"¿En serio?

------------------"Te lo juro, pude ver claramente el brillo del miedo y la impresión en sus ojos, me habló con la verdad; y me dijo algo más interesante, perturbador diría.

------------------"¿Qué te dijo?

------------------"Me dijo que vio en mi destino a un hombre sin corazón pero con alma noble. Un alma errante que surca los mares.

Sebastián piensa por unos segundos, él ha leído mucho sobre las leyendas del mar y de inmediato viene una idea a su mente que se relaciona mucho con lo que acaba de plantear su hermana.

------------------"Puede que se refiriera a Davy Jones.

------------------"Yo lo pensé también; pero se dice que es cruel, que no ha cumplido con la tarea que se le encomendó desde que la mujer que amaba lo traicionó.

------------------"Alejandro y yo hemos pasado más tiempo en el mar que tú. La leyenda de Davy Jones no es un mito, muchas veces estuvimos cerca de toparnos con su Holandés Errante; y por lo que hemos escuchado en los puertos, es todo menos noble.

La conversación de los hermanos es interrumpida con la entrada sin aviso de Alejandro; cuyo aspecto muestra que nuevamente ha bebido un poco más de lo que debería.

---------------"Mis ilustres hermanos; es una maravilla verlos juntos.

---------------"Mas te vale que estés completamente sobrio para el amanecer Alejandro, o te juro que harás todo el viaje encerrado en uno de las celdas de este barco.

---------------"Disculpe capitana; le juro…le juro que para cuando el sol ilumine el horizonte habré perdido la borrachera.

Sebastián y Elena miran a su hermano con pena, pero también con mucha decepción. Es Elena quien se pone de pie y camina hasta él; trata de buscar en su mirada la respuesta a tanto abandono, a tanta falta de voluntad y deseo de dejar la pena atrás.

-----------------"Alejandro ya basta; arruinándote no vas a devolverles la vida.

-----------------"¿Quieres que los olvide; ¡que los arranque de mi alma y mis recuerdos?!

-----------------"¡Claro que no hermano; lo que quiero es que le encuentres un nuevo sentido a tu vida!

-----------------"¡¿Cuál vida Elena?! Esto no es vida; y ya estoy harto; harto de luchar para que otros puedan tener lo que yo no puedo. Yo tengo mis propios planes futuros; después de este viaje nada va ser igual para nadie; te lo juro hermanita.

Alejandro sale con problemas de la habitación ante la angustiada mirada de su hermana. Sebastián se acerca a Elena para consolarla.

----------------"Déjalo; verás que cuando se le pase la borrachera vuelve a ser el mismo.

----------------"No quisiera que fuera el mismo; yo quiero al Alejandro de antes, quiero verlo sonreír, ilusionado por…por vivir.

----------------"No sueñes hermana; el Alejandro de antes jamás volverá.

Elena detesta escuchar eso pero sabe que es la verdad; lo único que puede hacer es acostumbrarse a la amargura de su hermano mayor, y manejarla lo mejor que pueda. Tal vez algún día, Alejandro encuentre un motivo para darse una nueva oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, el la Caleta del Naufragio; Elizabeth medita en su cabaña; no puede compararse a su casa de Port Royal, pero es cómoda, agradable. La joven está sentada frente el cofre que contiene el corazón de Will; poco a poco acerca su oído al cofre, para escuchar el fuerte latido. Ahora solo tiene dos caminos, encontrar la fuente de la vida eterna o hacerle un nuevo juramento a Will tan pronto lo encuentre. Pero de nuevo se plantean en su mente las preguntas; ¿Estará dispuesta a ser eterna, o se atreverá a pasar cien años en el mar? El amor debería ser suficiente motivación para aceptar esas dos posibilidades y arriesgarse a convertirlas en hechos. Pero como toda causa trae consecuencias, el temor de que la eternidad transforme el amor en costumbre al pasar de las eras, es una duda agobiante.

Pasan las horas; y el amanecer finalmente adorna el horizonte. Elena se encuentra supervisando a los tripulantes, y ya están próximos a elevar ancla. De pronto Alejandro se atraviesa en el camino de su hermana.

------------------"Estamos listos Capitana.

------------------"Me alegra escuchar eso Primer Oficial.

------------------"Quiero disculparme contigo por lo de ayer; fue uno de esos días.

------------------"Descuida; solo te pido que no lo conviertas en costumbre. Ya lo habías dejado.

------------------"No te preocupes demasiado, es un vicio que no va a matarme.

------------------"No matará tu cuerpo pero si tu alma.

------------------"Mi alma está hueca Elena; pero eso ya es historia vieja. Hay algo más importante que debemos discutir; nuestro rumbo.

------------------"Singapur; necesitamos averiguar a quienes entregó Sao Feng las Cartas de Navegación y por qué.

------------------"Muy bien; como digas. En cuanto todo esté listo te avisaré para que des la orden para partir; ah, y dile a nuestro letrado hermanito menor que guarde sus libros y venga a echarnos una mano; que ni piense que pasará todo el viaje leyendo.

Alejandro se aleja de Elena con su ya acostumbrada frialdad; dejando a Elena con más preocupaciones de las que necesita.

En la Caleta del Naufragio, Elizabeth experimenta una frialdad distinta a la que padece Elena; cada amanecer le recuerda la ausencia de Will; pero también le trae recuerdos de Jack, de su padre, de James Norrington y de su vida en Port Royal; para ella será muy difícil lidiar con el pasado; y si no logra asimilar las consecuencias de lo que ha sido su vida nada de lo que haga en el futuro le traerá felicidad. De pronto sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Barbosa.

------------------"¿Llevarás el corazón de William Turner en tu barco?

------------------"Por supuesto que sí; si se queda en este lugar puede ser una tentación para cualquiera.

------------------"Solo espero que no lo pierdas en la travesía; estamos unidos por una victoria sobre el mar, pero seguimos teniendo enemigos en el mundo; que saben perfectamente que obtener el corazón de tu adorado Capitán del Holandés Errante es obtener domino total sobre la actividad en el mar.

------------------"No permitiré que me lo arrebaten; el corazón de Will me pertenece solo a mí.

------------------"¿Y tu corazón le pertenece solo a él?

------------------"Por supuesto.

------------------"¿Estás segura?

------------------"¡No me sigas confundiendo Barbosa!

------------------"¿Confundirte? Quien se confunde generalmente nunca está seguro de lo que realmente siente sobre un tema en específico, en tu caso, ese tema es el amor. Te aconsejo que medites bien, pasar la eternidad con alguien a quien quieres no es lo mismo que pasar la eternidad sabiendo que dejaste atrás a quien amas. Zarpamos en una hora, majestad; la estaremos esperando.

Elizabeth no piensa dejar ir a Barbosa sin decirle algo importante.

-----------------"¡Iré en el Perla Negra contigo!

-----------------"Lo suponía; ese barco te agrada, además es mucho mejor que el barco que heredaste de Sao Feng.

-----------------"Lo que supongas me tiene sin cuidado. Lo único que espero es que seas tan justo como hace apenas un par de semanas; no nos des la espalda Barbosa, igual que antes debemos estar del mismo lado ahora.

-----------------"Descuida; me simpatizas; además tu marido custodia los mares no me conviene estar en tu contra.

De nuevo Barbosa logra arrancar una pequeña sonrisa de los labios de Elizabeth; finalmente el veterano pirata se aleja de la joven; al menos Elizabeth tiene la tranquilidad de que Barbosa está centrado en lo que quiere; lo que hace menos probable una traición de su parte.

En la mansión de Mitchell Van Garrett mientras tanto, Jack y Ana María tienen una conversación privada en la terraza.

-----------------"Así que eso es lo que busca el duque, la Fuente de la Juventud; lo único que podría darle una vida eterna y normal.

-----------------"Exacto, y al mismo tiempo los deseos de tu querido duque me dirigen a mí no solo hacia la inmortalidad, también al disfrute de la paz, alegría y seguridad que las grandes riquezas ofrecen.

-----------------"Ante ti me quito el sombrero; en verdad que eres hábil para hacer negocios.

-----------------"Tú no te quedas atrás querida; mírate, toda una dama. Te veo y no te reconozco.

-----------------"Ni yo misma me reconozco. Esta no soy yo; la jaula aunque sea de oro sigue siendo una jaula. ¿Me comprendes?

-----------------"Perfectamente. No hay libertad que se compare a la que ofrece el mar.

-----------------"Exacto; por eso te pido que me lleves contigo; dile al Duque Van Garrett que me necesitas; Jack, no puedo seguir aquí, menos al lado del Duque. Le estoy muy agradecida por salvar mi vida, por lo que me ha dado, pero no puedo seguir a su lado. Siento que…se está encariñando conmigo y no puedo permitir que se siga, haciendo ilusiones.

-----------------"Ah, así que el enfermizo Duque te ha estado haciendo acercamientos románticos.

-----------------"No hace falta que me lo diga con palabras, una mujer sabe cuando un hombre se interesa a nivel amoroso solo con mirarlo a los ojos. Es un sexto sentido que toda mujer posee.

-----------------"No me hables de sextos sentidos, cuando te cuente lo que ha sido mi vida a causa de los sextos sentidos de tu género pondrás tu teoría en una nueva perspectiva.

-----------------"Bien, lo que tú digas Jack, pero por favor, llévame contigo.

Jack se da cuenta de que es buena idea llevar a Ana María en esta nueva cruzada hacia la búsqueda de la vida eterna. Aunque el Duque Van Garrett parece ser un hombre noble, la vida le ha enseñado que las apariencias engañan; por lo que es muy buena idea tener un seguro a bordo. Si el Duque siente un cariño especial por Ana María, teniéndola a su lado se asegura de que el joven y enfermizo Duque no intente traicionarlo en el último momento.

----------------"Muy bien querida; le diré a nuestro enfermizo amigo que necesito mucho de tu ayuda; lo cual de hecho es cierto porque necesito ir a Tortuga por Gibbs.

----------------"¿Gibbs sigue contigo?

----------------"Es la persona más leal que he conocido en toda mi vida; bueno, tú lo eres pero sueles desaparecer con frecuencia.

----------------"Es mi naturaleza. Gracias Jack, es bueno saber que seguimos siendo amigos.

----------------"Pudimos ser mucho más que eso en el pasado pero tú no quisiste.

----------------"Jack…

----------------"Disculpa, bueno, iré a decirle al Duque que te necesito con urgencia, pero si no puedo convencerlo espero que hagas lo posible por lograr que te permita viajar conmigo.

----------------"Descuida, yo me voy de esta mansión contigo cueste lo que cueste.

Ana María está decidida a irse con Jack, algo que a él le parece maravilloso, por todo lo que esa decisión significa, y las grandes ganancias que puede darle. Además tiene que admitir que ya echaba de menos la presencia altanera pero provechosa de Ana María.

Finalmente; el Regina Marina parte del muelle de Bernardino, desde la playa, Leonor despide en silencio a sus hijos en compañía del Cardenal Paolo Alameida.

---------------"Ahí van mis hijos, a hacer el bien por otros sin recibir recompensa alguna.

---------------"No hables así Leonor. Estoy seguro de que Dios sabrá recompensar la nobleza de tus hijos. Si se sabe utilizar el tiempo, la eternidad no es tan penosa.

---------------"Lo es cuando solo cuentas contigo mismo. Mis hijos y yo conoceremos todas las eras de este mundo; veremos el futuro añorando el pasado; seremos fantasmas que van errando de tiempo en tiempo; adaptándonos a los cambios, pero iguales por dentro y por fuera. Y cuando ya nada nos sorprenda o nos motive a ver el amanecer de un nuevo día; lo que quede de nuestras almas habrá perecido. Seremos como la arena dentro de un reloj; a merced del tiempo, una y otra vez.

El Cardenal Alameida sabe que hasta cierto punto Leonor tiene razón; pero se decepciona mucho ante su falta de Fe.

-----------------"Quizás el tiempo te de una sorpresa cuando menos lo esperes; puedes estar segura de que lo verás. Al menos mantén una esperanza dentro de esa certeza.

Por primera vez Leonor encuentra aliento en las palabras de Cardenal, antes solo hallaba consuelo, resignación en sus sermones y conversaciones. Ahora le ha dado una posibilidad, una por la que vale la pena mantener viva la esperanza.

A bordo del Regina Marina todo va muy bien; Sebastián maneja el timón con mucha destreza. Elena se encuentra en su cabina, y Alejandro entra con cara de malas noticias.

----------------"Elena tenemos problemas.

----------------"¿Qué sucede?

----------------"El vigía divisa nubes arremolinadas, oscuras que se mueven hacia el Oeste; precisamente en nuestro curso hacia Singapur.

----------------"Tenemos que seguir adelante.

----------------"¿Elena no me escuchaste? Son nubes de tormenta, un huracán en formación tal vez, estamos en la época. Lo que debemos hacer es virar hacia el Sureste, cruzar el archipiélago, rodear las costas para librar la tormenta.

----------------"No podemos hacer eso; el archipiélago es tierra de nadie, son guaridas de piratas y por si no lo has notado este barco lleva el emblema italiano en la popa; nos atacarán; llevamos mortales a bordo que no podemos arriesgar.

----------------"Los arriesgaremos igual si nos atrevemos a cruzar la tormenta.

----------------"Hay más probabilidades de sobrevivir una tormenta que a una ráfaga de balas.

----------------"No tienes que decírmelo, lo se perfectamente hermanita.

Elena se da cuenta de que acaba de cometer un gravísimo error al haber hecho ese comentario; aunque fue sin mala intención sabe que lo ha herido mucho.

-----------------"Alejandro perdóname, no fue mi intención herirte.

-----------------"Lo se; no te preocupes, debo reconocer que yo también suelo integrar mis penas a nuestras conversaciones. Pero regresando al tema, creo que es mejor que nos alejemos de las nubes negras.

-----------------"Alejandro no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo; seguiremos el curso, después de todo es mi responsabilidad, pase lo que pase seré yo quien viva con las consecuencias.

-----------------"Bien; como quieras; tú estás al mando.

-----------------"Haz uso de cada vela de este barco; estaremos bien.

-----------------"Por supuesto que estaremos bien, somos inmortales. Ahora que el resto de la tripulación pues…

-----------------"Estarán bien; no va a pasar nada. No quiero que alteres los ánimos; y recuerda lo que te dije con respecto a beber.

-----------------"Descuide Capitana; su primer oficial al mando hará el viaje sobrio y centrado.

De nuevo el sarcasmo, es precisamente esa actitud la que desmorona el ánimo de Elena. Pero sabe que debe mantenerse fuerte si desea que la misión se cumpla con éxito.

----------------"Yo confío en ti Alejandro; bajo toda esa amargura vive el mismo hombre noble, decidido, fuerte y aventurero que tanto admiro. Se que no me vas a defraudar.

Esas palabras han tocado el corazón afligido de Alejandro, saber que su hermana mantiene viva la fe en él, le hace sentir que tiene un motivo para esforzarse en esta misión.

---------------"Gracias Elena.

---------------"Te quiero mucho Alejandro, mucho.

---------------"Eres bien correspondida no te preocupes. Me voy a trabajar. Reza porque la futura tormenta no sea fuerte, por el bien de nuestros compañeros mortales.

---------------"Lo haré.

Pero lo que ni Elena ni Alejandro sospechan es que no solo la formación de una tormenta amenaza su curso hacia Singapur; El Holandés Errante se encuentra bastante cerca de ellos también; Will lleva el timón hacia el Noroeste; casi en el mismo curso del Regina Marina, pero con una distancia cómoda al mismo tiempo.

En el pensamiento de William solo está el recuerdo de Elizabeth, y el deseo de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. Aunque las palabras de su padre retumban cruelmente en su cabeza, sabe que son verdaderas; serán pocas las décadas, poco el tiempo en el que podrán amarse. La eternidad que la ha tocado es cruel, y ahora no sabe si agradecerle el favor a Jack, o odiarlo por condenarlo a estar lejos de Elizabeth, y tener que pensar en un futuro sin ella.

Bootstrap Bill se acerca a su hijo.

-----------------"Nubes de tormenta hacia el Oeste; uno de los hombres me informa que hay un puerto no muy lejos de nuestra ruta; dice que se llama Bernardino; es una región al sur de Roma.

-----------------"¿Tanto hemos viajado en tan poco tiempo?

-----------------"Así es esto; para nosotros no hay distancias largas.

-----------------"¿Crees que haya barcos intentando desafiar el mal tiempo?

-----------------"No lo dudo. Deberías fijar el rumbo directo al Oeste; puede que tengas que rescatar almas, o traer más tripulantes, aunque no me guste decirlo hacen falta.

-----------------"Quisiera que no decidieran jurarme lealtad tan efusivamente; temen ir al otro mundo.

-----------------"No puedes negarte ni cuestionarles, tampoco obligarlos. Quienes quieran irse, irán en paz, quienes quieran quedarse aceptados están. Es por tu bien, y el de todos.

-----------------"Lo se. Al Oeste entonces.

-----------------"Al Oeste, Capitán Turner.

El tiempo va pasando, las nubes negras se incrementan y ya comienzan a escucharse los truenos; Elena se encuentra manejando el timón; Sebastián se acerca algo preocupado a ella.

------------------"La tormenta finalmente se organizó; lo que nos espera adelante no es bueno.

------------------"Estamos entrando a aguas orientales; no podemos detenernos debemos llegar lo más pronto posible a Singapur.

------------------"Elena, no quiero cargar con la muerte de los hombres que nos acompañan por toda la eternidad, algo que en nosotros es interminable.

------------------"Yo tampoco; pero no podemos detenernos; estamos a miles de millas náuticas de tierra firme; anclar y soportar los embates de la tormenta tampoco es buena idea; si entramos al ojo de la tempestad podremos tener una oportunidad.

------------------"Como quieras; eres la Capitana.

------------------"Voy a mantener el curso hasta que la velocidad del viento sea peligrosa; entonces ordenaré que las velas mayores sean izadas; navegaremos con las menores hasta que la amenaza haya pasado.

------------------"Buena estrategia; reza por que funcione.

------------------"Lo haré hermanito no te preocupes.

Elena se siente confiada; pero es una lástima que el tiempo no le de la razón. Tan pronto como el Regina Marina se adentró en aguas tormentosas; todo lo planeado se convirtió en una trampa mortal. Ahora es Alejandro quien maneja el timón; luchando por salir de los poderosos vientos de una tormenta que parece haber sido creada a propósito por las fuerzas del viento y del mar. Todos tratan de subir las velas menores para que el movimiento del barco sea menos fuerte pero la labor es casi imposible; Elena se encuentra atando los cabos con la ayuda de su hermano Sebastián. La lluvia cae de manera incesante; y la visibilidad ya casi es cero.

-------------------"¡Te dije que esto era una mala idea!

-------------------"¡No puedo creer que esta tormenta se haya formado tan rápido; y que sea tan poderosa!

-------------------"¡Tal vez Calipso esté molesta con los mortales!

De pronto, uno de los marineros mira hacia estribor, y ve con terror como se forma en el horizonte uno de los peores y más mortíferos fenómenos del mar; "una ola brava"; una enorme pared de agua que se levanta, alcanza gran altura y arrasa con todo lo que encuentra a su paso.

------------------"¡¡Ola Brava a estribor; Ola Brava a estribor!!

Alejandro logra verla, al igual que sus hermanos y el resto de los tripulantes; Elena no lo puede creer pero piensa hacer algo.

-----------------"¡¡Todo a Babor Alejandro!!

Alejandro obedece de inmediato a su hermana; mucho de los tripulantes han comenzado a dejarse vencer por el pánico pero Elena permanece con los que siguen firmes en sus puestos.

-----------------"¡¡Icen la vela mayor y busquen el viento a babor, tenemos que dar la vuelta para evadir la ola; dense prisa!!

Pero ellos no son los únicos testigos del fenómeno, El Holandés Errante está cerca y puede ver el poder de la Ola Brava que se avecina. Will no lo puede creer; su padre que se encuentra a su lado, está más que impresionado.

-------------------"O Calipso está realmente molesta con los mortales; o se trae algo entre manos.

-------------------"¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!

-------------------"No podemos intervenir William; nuestra tarea es otra. Interferir con la voluntad de Calipso sería empeorar las cosas.

-------------------"No se si pueda soportar estar eternamente atado a su voluntad; cuando estaba atada a su forma humana era más amable, más justa.

-------------------"Calipso no desata una tempestad si un motivo. Su naturaleza la impulsa a reclamar vidas humanas; pero cuando desata una Ola Brava; es porque busca algo.

Finalmente y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos; La Ola Brava golpea con todo su poder el Regina Marina; todos padecen el embate del poderoso látigo marino. El barco se hace pedazos ante el fuerte oleaje; hasta que finalmente todos sus tripulantes desaparecen en el mar, entre los escombros del que fuera el imponente Regina Marina. En el fondo del mar; Alejandro y Sebastián luchan por escapar de la corriente, mientras buscan desesperados a su hermana; aunque son inmortales la idea de estar separados los aterra.

Pero Elena logró salir a flote, sobre una fuerte tabla que la mantiene fuera de las profundidades. Alejandro y Sebastián salen a la superficie; es ahora cuando agradecen ser inmortales; pero al mismo tiempo padecen de esa gloria al ver a la mayoría de los tripulantes muertos.

-------------------"¿Dónde está Elena?!!

-------------------"¡¡Elena; Elena!!

-------------------"¡Tenemos que buscarla!

-------------------"¡De lo que podemos estar seguros es de que no morirá!

-------------------"¡Basta Alejandro; ayuda a quienes tengan oportunidad; yo trataré de nadar contra la corriente y buscar a Elena!

-------------------"¡¡Es una locura Sebastián, no podemos hacer nada por ellos; es mejor aguantar aquí hasta que la tormenta pase; sabes que no nos matará!! Maldita sea, todo esto fue una locura desde el principio; ¡¡Esto es lo que ganamos por ayudar a los mortales a seguir el ciclo de vida natural!!

-------------------"¡¡Eres de lo peor cuando te lo propones!!

-------------------"¡¡Deja de criticarme; trata de ir con los que siguen con vida, debemos nadar hacia esas rocas; probablemente veamos tierra cuando el cielo se despeje!!

-------------------"¡¿Y Elena?!

-------------------"¡La vamos a encontrar Sebastián; pero ahora es imposible; tratemos de salvar a los que podamos!

Alejandro y Sebastián luchan contra la corriente para poner a salvo a los pocos tripulantes que siguen con vida; y nadar hasta el grupo de rocas que se encuentra a unos metros. La Ola Brava los sacó de curso por completo; y los adentró a un pequeño islote de rocas; que aunque árido al menos los mantendrá a salvo hasta que la tempestad pase.

Pero Elena se encamina hacia un destino diferente; inconciente sobre el enorme tablón que la puso en el curso de la corriente; la joven se acerca cada vez más al Holandés Errante. La corriente se empeña en llevarla hasta el fantasmal barco; y finalmente lo consigue. Dos de los tripulantes del Holandés Errante se lanzan al agua; y nadan hasta donde se encuentra Elena. Sin revisarla siquiera y como es el protocolo dentro del barco; los dos marineros comienzan a llevar a la joven hasta el barco; una vez cerca; otros dos marineros con la ayuda de Bootstrap Bill; suben a Elena a cubierta.

Bootstrap Bill la revisa, y se da cuenta de que sigue con vida; algo que le parece increíble considerando la magnitud del embate que tuvieron que recibir a causa de la poderosa Ola Brava.

-----------------"¿Cómo es posible que sigas con vida muchacha, y sin un rasguño? Estás perfectamente sana, aunque sin conciencia.

La vestimenta de la joven también le parece rara; en su cinturón se ve claramente un León Negro, entre otros hermosos grabados en plata.

----------------"O eres pirata, o estás al empleo de una entidad poderosa.

William Turner llega; y se arrodilla frente a la joven que aún permanece inconciente. La contempla detenidamente; hay algo en ella, en su presencia que le causa gran curiosidad. Es como si algo le dijera que es realmente especial.

-----------------"Está viva.

-----------------"Y sin un rasguño; solo está inconciente por el embate pero no tiene ni un solo golpe. No lo puedo creer; ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir?

-----------------"Suerte; pero no se si llegar a este barco haya sido bueno para ella.

-----------------"No tiene que quedarse si no lo desea.

-----------------"Tampoco puedo llevarla a su destino.

De pronto, Elena despierta agitada, asustada porque se encuentra en un ambiente completamente distinto. Mira a su alrededor y se siente atemorizada al ver extraños junto a ella. Bootstrap se da cuenta y trata de calmarla.

-----------------"Tranquila muchacha, nadie te dañará.

Elena tiene miedo de hablar; teme decir algo que la comprometa, si descubren quien es, o como es en realidad, todo estaría perdido para ella y sus hermanos. La joven busca desesperada con la mirada a sus hermanos, pero evidentemente no fueron rescatados junto con ella. Elena de pronto desvía su mirada hacia William; se estremece al mirar el lado izquierdo de su pecho y ver una enorme cicatriz donde se supone esté su corazón. Es en ese momento cuando las palabras de la gitana se convierten en un hecho. Es ahora cuando esas palabras retumban en su cabeza.

"_Un hombre sin corazón con el alma pura; que surca los mares más allá del horizonte"._

Por alguna razón Will no se molesta ante la insistente mirada de la joven misteriosa. Elena se sienta; tratando de encontrar una forma de arreglar su situación ahora que sin duda se encuentra en el Holandés Errante.

-----------------"Este barco…usted.

William está listo para responderle.

-----------------"Estás en el Holandés Errante, yo soy el Capitán.

-----------------"¿Davy Jones?

-----------------"No, su substituto; tomé su lugar. Mi nombre es William Turner; seas quien seas, debes saber a lo que te expones a bordo de este barco.

Elena no sabe que responder, pero lo cierto es que ya comienza a sentirse nerviosa. Se encuentra frente a frente a otro inmortal; que como ella está atado a una sola misión. Es tan poco lo que conoce sobre el Holandés Errante, y William puede notar perfectamente ese desconocimiento en la mirada de la joven.

----------------"No puedo ir a puerto, ni pisar tierra firme hasta dentro de diez años.

----------------"¿Diez años?

----------------"Un día en tierra, diez años en el mar, esas son las reglas en este barco. No puedo llevarte a donde sea que tengas que ir.

----------------"¿Pero puedo irme en algún bote verdad?

----------------"El último bote lo utilicé yo hace un tiempo y jamás lo devolví. Lo siento.

Elena siente enormes deseos de llorar; ¿Qué hará ahora; como va a poder regresar con sus hermanos y cumplir con la importante misión que tiene sobre sus hombros? William siente curiosidad no solo por el nombre de la joven, si no también por la repentina tristeza que la agobia.

---------------"¿Cómo te llamas?

---------------"Elena.

---------------"Bien Elena, con mucho pesar, te doy la bienvenida al Holandés Errante.

_**Continuará….**_


	3. Chapter 3  Desacuerdos

Elena no puede lidiar con el panorama a su alrededor; ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer ahora? Será inevitable que descubran la verdad sobre ella. Pero ahora lo más importante para la eterna joven es encontrar la forma de abandonar el Holandés Errante. Tiene que encontrar a sus hermanos y continuar con la misión.

Elena y Will no dejan de mirarse; es como si el brillo en sus miradas reflejara la verdad sobre quienes son en realidad. Finalmente Elena está lista para poner clara su situación ante el Capitán Turner.

----------------"Tiene que haber una forma en la que yo pueda abandonar este barco.

----------------"Lo lamento señorita pero no la hay; estamos lejos de tierra firme, y no puedo atracar en puerto hasta dentro de diez años.

----------------"¡Yo no puedo permanecer aquí diez años!

----------------"¡Pues lo lamento pero así están las cosas!

Elena comienza a impacientarse; Bootstrap se da cuenta de que la presencia de la joven solo va a traer problemas; pero por ahora solo se mantiene como observador, después de todo su hijo es el Capitán, será él quien tome una decisión sobre lo que se hará con la muchacha.

La joven persigue a Will por la cubierta hasta que finalmente y en forma desafiante le cierra el paso. A William le sorprende esta actitud, considerando que la muchacha estuvo en grave peligro.

----------------"Quiero irme del barco.

----------------"Comienzas a ser una molestia, y apenas acabo de conocerte.

----------------"¡Solo quiero que me deje ir! Tengo que buscar a mis hermanos.

----------------"¡No sea ilusa señorita; sus hermanos no pudieron haber sobrevivido el embate de esa Ola Brava! Lamento su pérdida, pero necesitará razones más convincentes para que yo considere la idea de dejarla abandonar este barco a sabiendas de que se ahogará en el intento.

Will se aleja molesto de Elena; la joven siente enormes deseos de llorar, porque se da cuenta de que no tiene más opción que recurrir a aquello que no desea; decir la verdad sobre qué y quien es ella en realidad.

Armándose de valor la joven sigue los pasos de William por la cubierta hasta que finalmente logra alcanzarlo en la proa.

----------------"¡Espere!

----------------"¡No siga insistiendo!

----------------"Me dijo que necesita razones más convincentes para considerar la idea de dejarme abandonar su barco, pues bien, le daré una que no podrá rechazar; aunque me duele revelarla profundamente. Al decirle mi verdad, falto a mi palabra, a mi honor, y a mi misión en esta vida. Pero es la única manera de reunirme con mis hermanos.

William puede ver la profunda tristeza en los ojos de la hermosa joven. Aunque entiende que no hay razones que lo hagan pensar en una manera de ponerla en tierra firme; siente que debe darle la oportunidad de expresarse.

---------------"Bien, señorita…

---------------"Llámeme Elena, solo Elena.

---------------"Bien, Elena, hablaremos.

---------------"Gracias Capitán.

---------------"Si lo deseas llámame William. Vamos a mi cabina.

---------------"Bien.

Elena y Will caminan juntos hacia la cabina principal. Bootstrap los ve alejarse muy preocupado; hay algo en esa muchacha que lo inquieta; siente que ella traerá muchos cambios al Holandés Errante, y problemas.

Pero mientras hay un leve alboroto por la llegada de una joven al Holandés Errante; en la mansión del Duque Mitchell Van Garrett; Ana María se enfrenta a un dilema, cuando se encuentra conversando en la terraza a solas con el joven y enfermizo Duque.

-----------------"Así que quieres irte, no te culpo; no es agradable pasar el tiempo con un hombre enfermo.

-----------------"No digas eso, no me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento. Mitchell entiéndeme; yo te debo la vida y nunca podré pagarte por eso, por todo lo que me has dado. Te lo agradeceré toda la vida. Pero soy pirata, no soy esta dama que se pasea por tus jardines y salones. Mi vida es el mar, me siento enjaulada, prisionera. Mi destino no está en tierra firme Mitchell.

El joven Duque camina hasta la joven Ana María y le toma las manos.

-----------------"Eres la única mujer que ha pisado esta casa sin segundas intenciones. Estás aquí por agradecimiento, por amistad; eso te hace infinitamente especial para mí. Además…creo que es claro para ti lo que siento; dime Ana María, si yo me recupero, si el agua de la Fuente de la Juventud me da la salud y la vida eterna; ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Esa pregunta desconcierta a Ana María; la esperaba pero ciertamente no estaba preparada para escucharla. Una mujer como ella no puede estar con un hombre como él; sus mundos son distintos; pero además; en el alma de Ana María está vivo el recuerdo de un amor que pudo ser, pero que por causas de la vida, de impulsos inmaduros y falta de criterio, nunca se pudo realizar. Ana María no sabe que responder.

---------------"No puedo quedarme a tu lado Mitchell, me iré con Jack; volveré con la cura para tus males, pero no me pidas…

---------------"Dejaré que te vayas con Jack, si me prometes volver con la cura para mis males, y una respuesta que me haga el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ana María, yo estoy dispuesto a darte todo lo que tengo, o a dejar todo, solo por estar contigo, por tener tu amor. Si no tengo una esperanza contigo¿de que me sirve recuperar mi salud?

--------------"Eso se llama chantaje Mitchell, y no es justo

--------------"No es un chantaje, es lo que siento. Solo te pido que vuelvas con mi salud y con una respuesta; que nos haga felices a ambos. No abandonarás esta mansión si te niegas a hacerme esa promesa.

Ana María no tiene opción, tiene que dar una respuesta. Después de todo, ella será quien tome la decisión final. Así que mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, le da una respuesta.

--------------"Te prometo volver con la cura para tus males, y con una respuesta a tu ofrecimiento.

Mitchell sonríe complacido, y le da un beso en la frente a Ana María. Ella se siente demasiado comprometida, cumplir con la segunda parte de su promesa no va a ser fácil, pero tenía que acceder si deseaba abandonar la mansión sin problemas.

El joven Duque tiene algunas cosas que decirle a Ana María.

----------------"Les daré a ti y a Jack todo lo que necesitan para el viaje. Para mañana tendrán el mejor navío; provisiones, armas, y mi protección. Hoy mismo redactaré patentes de corso para ti, para él, y otras en blanco para que se entreguen a los miembros de la tripulación que Jack escoja; de ese modo no tendrán problemas sin son interceptados por barcos de las legiones navales. Tengo más poder que el gobernador aquí, así que no se negará a firmarlas.

----------------"Gracias.

----------------"No tienes nada que agradecer; en tus manos y en las de ese hombre está mi vida, y mi futuro.

Mitchell comienza a sudar frío, Ana María sabe que es momento de que descanse.

----------------"Mitchell debes descansar, te llevaré a tu recámara. Haremos lo que quieras mañana.

----------------"Bien, he recibido muchas emociones fuertes el día de hoy.

----------------"Vamos.

Ana María apoya el brazo de Mitchell alrededor de su cuello, y lo ayuda a caminar de regreso hacia la casa.

Pero lejos de allí, en la cabina de Will; Elena se dispone a revelar una verdad que la lastima, pero que debe dejar salir a la luz si desea reencontrarse con sus hermanos y seguir adelante con su misión. Elena y Will están frente a frente, cerca del órgano que solía tocar Davy Jones. La joven está lista para hacer su confesión.

-----------------"Eres un recién nacido inmortal; aún conservas ese brillo de la vitalidad natural; aún cuando careces de corazón.

-----------------"¿Cómo puedes tu ver algo así en mí? Somos completamente diferentes.

-----------------"En eso tienes toda la razón. Ven, acércate a mí; mírame a los ojos detenidamente, y dime lo que ves. Aunque apenas gozas de…ese privilegio; se que tienes dones que te permiten ver más allá de lo que cualquier otro ser puede.

William se acerca poco a poco a la joven; se detiene y la mira fijamente a los ojos. Al hacerlo siente algo extraño; aunque su mirada es serena, hermosa, en sus ojos no hay brillo; solo muestran una longevidad que no concuerda con la tierna edad que su apariencia muestra.

---------------"Tu mirada dice mucho; es como si contara la historia de tu verdadera edad.

Elena sabe que ha llegado el momento de revelarle la verdad al Capitán del Holandés Errante.

---------------"Soy inmortal, William Turner; por accidente no por elección. Nací en el año 1499. El día antes de la celebración de mi cumpleaños número veintidós; fue que me transformé; igual que mis hermanos.

--------------"No te creo, mientes, eso no puede ser.

--------------"¿Quieres evidencias? Adelante, atraviésame con tu espada para que veas lo que sucede.

--------------"No voy a atravesarte con mi espada.

--------------"Hazlo, para que creas en mis palabras; adelante; no moriré Capitán Turner.

--------------"¡No!

--------------"¡Hazlo para que veas que no miento!

William teme lastimarla, pero la ve tan segura de lo que dice, y su mirada nublada por la angustia hace más verdaderas sus palabras. Elena se acerca más a Will pero se detiene al ver que el joven saca su espada. Finalmente, Will decide probar a Elena, y le atraviesa el vientre con la espada. Elena siente dolor; Will puede sentir en sus manos la tibieza de la sangre de la joven; de inmediato retira su filosa espada y siente que ha cometido el peor delito de su vida; pero de pronto, ante su sorpresa; William ve como un destello de luz dorada emana de la herida de Elena; la sangre comienza a regresar a su lugar de origen, la herida va sanando, el dolor se va; y Elena, de nuevo se ve tan sana y radiante como antes de que William la atravesara con su espada.

Él no lo puede creer; ella decía la verdad, es inmortal, inmune al tiempo, y a sus heridas. William siente que tiene frente a él la esperanza, porque si ella es inmortal, quiere decir que existe algún poder en el mundo capaz de otorgar tal don. De ser así, su sueño de estar eternamente con Elizabeth está cerca de ser un hecho. Elena espera por una respuesta del joven Capitán Turner, pero lo que no se imagina es que la revelación que ha hecho, posiblemente le traiga más desventuras que oportunidades de seguir adelante con su misión.

--------------"¿Ahora me crees?

--------------"Si¿Cómo es posible?

--------------"Es una larga historia, que no te puedo contar porque no tengo tiempo.

--------------"Quiero que lo hagas, significa mucho para mí que lo hagas. No sabes… ¡tú eres mi esperanza!

--------------"¿Qué dices?

--------------"Elena, tu inmortalidad tuvo que venir de algún lugar; tienes que decirme como lograste.

--------------"¿A dónde quieres llegar?

--------------"Elena, estoy casado con una mortal; su nombre es Elizabeth Swann; ¡no volveré a verla en diez años, y serán pocas las décadas en las que podremos estar juntos porque ella envejecerá, morirá; pero yo seguiré vivo, sin cambios! No quiero perderla, tengo que encontrar la manera de volverla inmortal; para que estemos juntos para siempre.

--------------"La inmortalidad es una carga, yo lo se mejor que nadie, lo que dices viene de un egoísmo natural que no pienso juzgar. Lo siento, no voy a ayudarte a hacer a la mujer que amas inmortal¡porque sería una blasfemia de mi parte seguir violando el ciclo natural de la vida!

Will se enfurece, saca de nuevo su espada, empuja a Elena y la acorrala contra la pared. La joven se siente intimidada pero está más que dispuesta a seguir firme en su misión en la eterna vida que tiene por delante.

----------------"¡¿Tienes idea de lo miserable que puede ser tu vida en este barco?!

----------------"¡No me importa, no pienso traicionar a mis hermanos, ni a mi orden ni a la promesa que hice de mantener ese poder lejos de los mortales!

----------------"¡Eres cruel!

----------------"¡Tú eres el cruel, el egoísta, porque solo piensas en tu propio bienestar; ni siquiera puedes estar seguro de que ella quiera ser inmortal como tú!

----------------"¡Ella me ama, sufre al igual que yo por estar separados! No sabes como me dolió dejarla, tú no puedes saberlo, me basta con mirarte a los ojos para darme cuenta de que estás vacía.

----------------"¡Tú no me conoces, no hables de lo que no sabes! Y déjame decirte algo, William Turner; jamás¡óyelo bien! Jamás te ayudaré a tener ese poder; nunca.

William está más que furioso, se siente desafiado. Tiene que encontrar la manera de obligarla a decirle como se hizo inmortal, para poder darle ese poder a Elizabeth. Se siente mal al pensar en lo que va a hacer con ella; pero después de todo, es inmortal, igual que él.

---------------"No puedo amenazarte con la muerte, pero sí puedo hacer que tu inmortalidad sea más penosa de lo que haya podido ser antes para ti.

---------------"Ya decía yo que un hombre ¡falto de corazón no podía tener sentimientos nobles! Esa gitana se equivocó en eso.

---------------"No me importa lo que pienses, te obligaré a decirme como te volviste inmortal.

---------------"Anda, tortúrame si eso es lo que quieres; igual no te voy a decir nada. Hice una promesa ante los guardianes de mi orden, y no la pienso romper aunque me hagas pedazos.

--------------"Ya lo veremos.

Will tiene planes para ella y no son bonitos.

--------------"¡¡Murphy, Rafe, vengan de inmediato!!

Pasan unos cuantos segundos; y aparecen por la puesta dos de los tripulantes del Holandés Errante; que al ver a su capitán acorralando a la muchacha se sorprenden mucho, ya que él no suele tratar así a quienes abordan el barco.

--------------"¡Encierren a esta mujer en el calabozo; no va a comer ni a beber nada hasta que me diga lo que quiero saber; quien se compadezca de ella será castigado!

--------------"¡Puedes tenerme en ese calabozo hasta el día del Juicio Final, y no te voy a decir nada!

--------------"Veremos si el dolor del hambre te hace pensar igual después de unos cuantos días, o semanas, meses, tómate tu tiempo, te sobra igual que a mí. Y agradece que no ate tu eternidad a este barco…todavía. ¡¡Llévensela!!

Rafe junto a Murphy toman a Elena y la sacan a la fuerza de la cabina; ella siente mucha rabia; pero al mismo tiempo sabe que no vale la pena; pase lo que pase no morirá, pero si es seguro que la va a pasar muy mal.

Will mientras tanto no piensa rendirse, tiene que pensar en como lograr que Elena le cuente su historia; siente que en el misterio que la rodea se encuentra la clave que lo ayudará a tener a Elizabeth para siempre a su lado.

Pero mientras este desacuerdo de desata en el mar; en Islas Canarias, Ana María conversa feliz junto a Jack y Baltasar.

-----------------"¡Por fin podré volver al mar, a la vida pirata que tanto amo!

Jack se siente orgulloso de ella, pero Baltasar sigue pensando que es una completa tontería.

----------------"No puedo creer que quieras cambiar todo esto por la vida pirata; tampoco entiendo como eres capaz de abandonar a ese pobre hombre, que no tiene a nadie más que a ti para que vele por él.

----------------"Baltasar pienso regresar para devolverle la salud; si lo logro podré dar por saldada mi cuenta con él; después cada uno seguirá su camino como mejor le parezca, a pesar de…

Ana María mira a Jack y sabe que no debe terminar su premisa; si habla sobre la promesa que le hizo al Duque Van Garrett se vería más atada a ese compromiso, porque alguien más lo sabría, se lo recordaría constantemente y lo menos que quiere es escucharlo de labios de Jack.

El Capitán Sparrow siente curiosidad ante el repentino silencio de Ana María.

----------------"Continúa querida¿Por qué te detienes?

----------------"Por nada, olvídalo.

----------------"Como quieras; supongo que tu amigo el Duque nos ayudará con lo que necesitamos, porque evidentemente si queremos recuperar el Perla necesitamos otro barco que pueda por lo menos compararse en velocidad a mi precioso barco negro.

----------------"Descuida Jack, los intereses del Duque están ligados a los tuyos así que te dará lo mejor de lo mejor. Lo que me inquieta es como piensas recuperar el Perla de manos de Barbosa; recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que lo enfrentamos.

----------------"Barbosa ha pasado por ciertos cambios forzosos; está más abierto a los tratos justos; ya se me ocurrirá algo, como siempre.

Ana María sabe que tarde o temprano Jack encontrará la manera de recuperar el Perla Negra, lo que le preocupa es que todo lo relacionado a La Fuente de la Juventud sea solo una fantasía lucrativa y no un hecho que pueda devolverle la salud a un hombre muerto en vida.

---------------"Jack, espero de todo corazón que todo este asunto a cerca de La Fuente de la Juventud sea cierto; los mapas a veces nos llevan a lugares falsos, llenos de fantasía, de promesas de riqueza y poder; pero no siempre encuentras lo que buscas. Si llega a ser una treta tuya para tener lo necesario y recuperar el Perla Negra herirás a un buen hombre, y lo convertirás en tu peor pesadilla. Créeme, Mitchell es un buen hombre, pero le tiene un gran rencor a la vida, por lo que no tolera los engaños de quienes lo rodean; si le fallas, se va a cobrar.

--------------"Esto no es un engaño Ana María; mis cartas de navegación fueron la clave que guió a mis compañeros hacia los dominios de Davy Jones donde injustamente me encontraba atrapado gracias a…. a eventos que te iré contando en la travesía cuando me encuentre de humor. Pertenecieron a Sao Feng; él no solía coleccionar baratijas, solo objetos de gran valor.

--------------"Vaya, Sao Feng; me doy cuenta de que te has codeado con lo mejor de lo mejor de nuestra estirpe pirata; espero que durante el viaje me cuentes con lujo de detalles lo que ha sido de tu vida en mi ausencia.

Baltasar comienza a interesarse mucho en todo lo que se está desarrollando a su alrededor; por lo que decide dar un paso, quizás el más importante de su vida.

-----------------"Oigan; ¿puedo ir con ustedes en este viaje? Como saben dirijo el puerto por lo que me veré involucrado en la adquisición del barco; además no soy novato en los mares; trabajo duro y no doy problemas. ¿Qué dicen?

Ana María y Jack se miran con un poco de inseguridad. El Capitán Sparrow tiene una pregunta importante para él.

-----------------"Digamos que te permito acompañarnos; ¿Qué harás con la taberna? Abandonar el ron mi buen amigo no siempre es buena idea, te lo digo por experiencia.

-----------------"No se preocupe, tengo un buen ayudante. Además, cargaría su barco con mis mejores barriles de ron y vino francés; ¿Qué dice Capitán Sparrow?

-----------------"Que te acabas de convertir en mi contramaestre Baltasar. ¡Bienvenido a bordo!

Ahora Ana María tiene algo que alegar.

----------------"¿Y cual será mi puesto Capitán Sparrow?

----------------"El que siempre has tenido querida, Segunda al mando.

----------------"¿Por qué no me asciendes? Después de todo hemos viajado juntos en muchas ocasiones.

----------------"Cierto, pero el puesto de Primer Oficial ya le pertenece a Gibbs; lo siento.

----------------"Bien; pero vas a ver como le saco provecho a mi antiguo puesto, Capitán Sparrow.

Ana María se aleja bastante molesta de Jack y Baltasar. El astuto Capitán Sparrow ahora se siente bastante preocupado con la reacción de Ana María.

--------------"No me gustó la forma como dijo eso.

--------------"A mí tampoco Capitán.

Pero mientras Jack y Baltasar se preocupan por la reacción de Ana María; Alejandro, Sebastián y siete de los tripulantes del destrozado Regina Marina; han llegado a una isla completamente desierta; pero que da muestras de ser fértil por el verdor tierra adentro. Alejando observa el lugar, que es tan solitario como su alma atormentada, pero que evidentemente tiene el aura y los restos de una civilización que decidió abandonar el lugar hace mucho. Sebastián se va acercando a su hermano mayor.

--------------"Tenemos que buscar la manera de hacernos a la mar de nuevo; ¡hay que encontrar a Elena!

--------------"Cálmate hermanito; aquí podremos encontrar lo que necesitamos; es una isla fértil después de todo; mira hacia allá; los restos de una villa; tenemos que organizarnos para construir una balsa lo suficientemente fuerte para que nos lleve a un puerto cercano.

--------------"Muy bien. ¿Dónde crees que se encuentre Elena?

--------------"Donde quiera que se encuentre ten la tranquilidad de que está viva y sana. No te preocupes; estoy seguro de que llegará a un lugar seguro y luchará por ponerse en contacto con nosotros pronto; es una mujer hábil, inteligente.

--------------"Espero que tengas razón Alejandro; voy con los demás a buscar comida; y ver que encontramos para construir la balsa.

--------------"Bien.

Sebastián se aleja de su hermano hacia donde se encuentran descansando los demás miembros de la tripulación. Pero Alejandro tiene sus propios planes; siente que la tempestad más que problemas le ha traído la oportunidad de desquitarse; de por lo menos hacer que otros compartan su misma condena. Siente que no es justo padecer tanto dolor; tal vez sea el momento de compartirlo, y de obtener una retribución que al menos compense la tortura de la eternidad.

-----------------"Lo lamento Elena, ahora que no tengo que temer a tu custodia voy a seguir mi propio camino; voy a sacar provecho de la fuente de nuestra condena. Y hasta puede que al final me lo agradezcas.

Alejandro tiene planes para sí mismo; está harto de luchar para que los mortales vivan una vida plena y normal mientras él sigue atormentado por el dolor de las personas que amaba y perdió. Está harto de ver que otros tengan lo que él no puede tener, por lo que piensa poner fin a esa benevolencia que a su juicio no le ha dado nada en recompensa.

Pero mientras Alejando hace planes por su cuenta; en el Holandés Errante, Will y su padre mantienen una conversación privada en la cabina principal.

-----------------"Es inmortal, ahora comprendo todo, solo alguien con vitalidad sobrenatural podía sobrevivir el embate de esa Ola Brava.

-----------------"Tengo que obligarla a decirme de donde obtuvo ese poder.

-----------------"¿Obligarla?

-----------------"Ella me llevará hasta el poder de conseguir que Elizabeth y yo estemos juntos para siempre.

-----------------"Will; violar las leyes naturales trae consecuencias penosas; nosotros, ella, y quienes comparten este…don de vida eterna; sabemos lo duro que puede ser; para ti apenas comienza, aún no comprendes.

-----------------"Comprendo que cuando llegue el momento en el que Elizabeth ya no esté esperándome en la orilla del mar, mi dolor me transformará en el próximo Davy Jones. ¿Quieres que tu hijo termine de esa manera?

-----------------"No tiene que ser así y lo sabes. Es más que evidente que ella defiende una misión importante para la humanidad. Eres cruel con alguien que no te ha hecho daño.

-----------------"Solo quiero estar con Elizabeth por toda la eternidad; es todo lo que pido.

----------------"¿Y crees que el amor que se tienen durará toda una eternidad? Will, una rutina eterna puede acabar con el sentimiento más fuerte.

----------------"En mi caso no, en el de Elizabeth tampoco. Tengo una oportunidad de ser feliz dentro de esta tarea eterna, y no la pienso desperdiciar.

Will se aleja de su padre; Bootstrap comprende la desesperación de su hijo, pero también sabe que tomar la eternidad como forma de vida; no siempre trae la felicidad.

Elena sabe mejor que nadie que la eternidad puede ser muy cruel. La soledad de la celda en la que ha sido confinada no le aterra, pero le duele porque de inmediato trae recuerdos a su mente; tiene en sus manos el rosario de oro que el Cardenal Alameida le regaló. No deja de mirarlo, tratando de serenar sus temores, su angustia al no saber que será de sus hermanos, y de lo terrible que serán las cosas si no puede completar su misión.

Elena le da un beso a la cruz del hermoso rosario; y con lágrimas en los ojos, eleva al cielo una plegaria, una confesión desde lo más profundo de su alma.

-----------------"Hice todo mal, la prisa por terminar la misión fue mi perdición y la de mis hermanos. Es el amor lo que guía el egoísmo del hombre que comanda este barco, este barco al que todos temen, pero que a veces añoran cuando la muerte los sorprende en el mar. Este barco se ha convertido en mi prisión, y lo será para siempre porque aunque me torturen, aunque el dolor del hambre me queme por dentro, jamás lo ayudaré a obtener el poder de la Fuente de la Juventud. Se que el sacrificio valdrá la pena al final; y yo te suplico Señor, que guíes a mis hermanos donde quiera que se encuentren, para que puedan cumplir con la misión que nos fue encomendada; que mi error no se convierta en la condena del mundo; te lo suplico Señor. No me importa no volver a ver la luz del sol, sin con eso evito que otro ser humano padezca el dolor de la soledad que la vida eterna brinda, con el pasar de las eras.

Elena besa de nuevo la cruz de su rosario; y vuelve a colocarlo alrededor de su cuello. Necesita sentirse protegida; y solo Dios puede darle consuelo ahora. De pronto, Bootstrap aparece junto a la reja de la celda; provocando que Elena se espante. Pero Bill Turner viene en son de paz, solo desea conocer a la joven inmortal.

-----------------"La tristeza es algo muy común entre los inmortales.

Elena no responde al comentario del hombre que tiene frente a ella; pero reconoce que tiene toda la razón. Bootstrap quiere demostrarle a la joven que viene en son de paz; por lo que extiende su mano entre las barras de la celda, y le entrega una bolsa de tela marrón. Elena la toma con un poco de desconfianza, y cuando busca en el interior, encuentra pan y queso. La joven sonríe, y Bootstrap se siente aliviado.

----------------"Algo que no abandona a los inmortales es el dolor; el del hambre es el peor de todos.

----------------"No es el peor de todos; hay otros más profundos. Y lo peor es que por…nuestra condición, tenemos que cargar con ellos eternamente.

----------------"En mi caso, la eternidad no es tan penosa; recuperé a mi hijo, mi humanidad física; la paz interior.

----------------"Me alegro por usted.

----------------"Llámame Bill, o Bootstrap como todos los demás.

----------------"Bill. Yo soy Elena.

----------------"¿Solo Elena, no tienes apellido?

----------------"No deseo revelarlo.

----------------"Como tampoco deseas revelar la historia de tu inmortalidad.

----------------"¿A eso vino, a sobornarme con alimentos para que le diga lo que su capitán desea saber de mí?

----------------"Mi Capitán, es también mi hijo.

Elena se sorprende mucho con esa revelación; por lo que su teoría sobre los motivos que tiene el hombre para alimentarla sigue en pie.

---------------"Lo lamento, pero no pienso decirle nada a su hijo.

---------------"Mi hijo está desesperado porque sabe que serán pocas las décadas en las que podrá vivir su amor con su esposa. Se aman desde que eran niños; lucharon mucho por poder estar juntos y cuando al fin lo lograron; la voluntad del Holandés Errante se interpuso, dejándola a ella en tierra firme, y a mi hijo deambulando en el mar.

Elena se conmueve mucho con las palabras de Bootstrap, pero igual no puede ceder.

--------------"Yo no conozco el amor; pero he visto lo que puede hacer cuando llega a la vida de una persona, y los estragos que deja cuando se va. Aún así, no puedo ayudar a su hijo; mi misión, lo que da sentido a mi eternidad, es velar porque el ciclo de la vida siga su curso. Es mi tarea, mi carga, es el juramento que no puedo romper.

--------------"¿Perteneces a algún grupo? Porque si eres pirata tu legión es de alto rango, lo digo por tus vestiduras.

--------------"No puedo hablar de mi origen; lo siento.

--------------"Tu silencio no va a ayudarte, mi hijo no es un hombre cruel pero es muy testarudo; lucha como un león por lo que quiere; no descansará hasta sacarte la verdad y lo que escondes.

--------------"Si su hijo desea pelear conmigo eternamente; que así sea.

El padre de William sabe que las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie; menos para Elena; además él tiene sus propias teorías sobre las consecuencias de su llegada al Holandés Errante.

-------------"Se lo dije a mi hijo, ahora te lo digo a ti; la gran diosa del mar Calipso no desata una Ola Brava solo por capricho; por alguna razón ella deseaba tu presencia en este barco, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Solo espero que no sea para mal. Esconde la bolsa cuando termines de comer; no quiero que mi hijo descubra que me he compadecido de ti.

-------------"No se preocupe; y gracias.

Bootstrap desaparece de la vista de Elena como un fantasma; algo que la impresiona profundamente.

---------------"Creo que esta es una raza de inmortales mucho más avanzada; las maravillas del mar son incalculables; aunque me parece que he venido a caer en las manos de un hombre que además de inmortal; es más terco que una mula. Bueno, solo espero tener la voluntad suficiente para no ceder; Dios mío no permitas que se me ablande el corazón ante la pena de ese joven; no permitas que termine violando mi juramento por ayudarlo a ser feliz.

Elena reconoce que es débil ante las causas que suelen conmover el alma profundamente; por eso tiene miedo de ceder ante la desesperación del joven Capitán del Holandés Errante; ese joven que por alguna razón no puede apartar de su pensamiento. El misterio que lo rodea le causa mucha curiosidad; esa cicatriz en su pecho, prueba de que carece de corazón le hace preguntarse innumerables cosas.

--------------"Le creo a su padre cuando dice que no es un hombre cruel; su corazón fue arrancado y aún así es capaz de seguir amando intensamente a su esposa. Sus sentimientos siguen vivos porque su alma es pura. Y es tan apuesto; su mirada inquieta. ¡Vamos Elena ¿Qué te pasa?! En primer lugar ese hombre está casado, ama a su mujer a pesar de la distancia y las circunstancias; además, el amor está prohibido para mí; la idea no debe ni de pasar por mi mente. No quiero convertirme en mi hermano a causa de un amor perdido. Tampoco puedo ayudar a ese hombre a ser eternamente feliz; no puedo, no debo.

Pero mientras Elena combate sus emociones; Elizabeth tiene una profunda lucha interior mientras se pasea por la cabina principal del Perla Negra; esa cabina que le pertenece solo a Jack. Aún cuando Barbosa ha estado pavoneándose como dueño y señor del barco; la esencia de Jack está marcada por toda la cabina; ella puede sentirlo y se estremece; además se siente mal porque no debería tener esas sensaciones. Se pregunta a cada instante como es posible que tenga esos sentimientos en el corazón; ¿Cómo puede añorar la presencia de dos hombres al mismo tiempo; como puede amar a Will y desear a Jack con la misma intensidad?

Sobre la mesa se encuentra el cofre con el corazón de Will; nadie se atreve a acercarse; el respeto hacia William Turner es muy fuerte, ya que gracias a lo que le sucedió y a su lealtad pudieron librarse de ser eliminados por la flota de Cutler Beckett. Elizabeth se acerca al cofre y lo acaricia.

------------------"Seré siempre leal a lo nuestro Will; pase lo que pase; si todo salé bien estaremos juntos para siempre, por toda la eternidad. Así tiene que ser; así debe ser.

Elizabeth se siente decidida, aún cuando su corazón permanece en un limbo que ella no puede comprender.

El Perla Negra sigue su travesía en el mar; seguido solo por el barco del Capitán Teague; quien decidió unirse a la búsqueda de la Fuente de la Juventud, y como Guardián del Código de los Piratas; el mejor representante que puede tener la Corte de la Hermandad.

Pero lejos de los barcos piratas; El Holandés Errante sigue su marcha por el Pacífico. Las horas pasan y para Elena el encierro es cada vez más insoportable; pero ha decidido no pelear, al menos no por ahora; prefiere dejar el tiempo pasar mientras duerme; cuando cierra los ojos y deja que el sueño la venza siente que el tiempo pasa más rápido; se interna en otro mundo; donde puede imaginar una vida normal; como la de cualquier mortal.

Lo que ella no sospecha, es que alguien la observa, es Will; que usando sus sobrenaturales dotes ha entrado a la celda de Elena sin necesidad de abrir la reja. William la contempla, tiene que admitir que es una mujer bella; y hasta siente pena al verla prisionera, pero tiene que tenerla así si quiere convencerla de que lo ayude a obtener el poder de la inmortalidad; es la única manera en la que podrá estar con Elizabeth para siempre.

Poco a poco Elena va despertando; y se sorprende al ver a al joven Capitán Turner dentro de su celda.

-----------------"¿Qué desea Capitán Turner?

-----------------"Ya lo sabes.

-----------------"Pues pierdes el tiempo porque no voy a decirte nada.

-----------------"¿Podrías soportar una eternidad aquí encerrada?

-----------------"Claro que sí; hice un juramento, tan sagrado como el que le hiciste a tu mujer cuando te uniste a ella en matrimonio. ¿Serías capaz de romperlo?

-----------------"No compares.

-----------------"Es exactamente lo mismo; un juramento es un juramento.

William siente que en vez de discutir con ella, tal vez deba tocar las fibras de su alma para convencerla.

----------------"¿Has amado a alguien alguna vez Elena?

----------------"No. El amor está descartado para mí.

----------------"No quieres que tenga lo que tú no has tenido; por eso no me quieres ayudar.

----------------"Piensa lo que quieras; ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí, ni de lo que ha sido mi…existencia desde que me convertí en un ser inmortal! Lo que hayas padecido no se compara a lo que yo he visto, vivido, sufrido y experimentado en casi doscientos años. Para ti apenas comienza¿pero para mí? Para mí ya cada día que pasa es solo un momento sin futuro. Reconozco que eres más poderoso que yo; eso es… más que evidente porque he visto las cosas que tu gente y tú pueden hacer. Pero ya encontraré la manera de escapar; y de cumplir con mi misión. No habrá más inmortales en este mundo Capitán Turner; de eso puedes estar seguro.

---------------"Ya lo veremos Elena. ¿Quieres guerra?, guerra tendrás.

_**Continuará…..**_


	4. Chapter 4 Heridas del Alma

Nace un nuevo día para los habitantes de Islas Canarias; es una hermosa mañana, y los empleados del puerto se sorprenden al ver al Duque Mitchell Van Garrett, en compañía de dos hombres y una mujer. El joven duque, que lleva de la mano a Ana María ante la curiosa mirada de Jack y Baltasar, se encamina hacia el muelle número seis, donde se encuentra anclada la maravilla naval más preciada de la flota española; el imponente _**Victoria;**_ un hermoso barco de enorme tamaño, pero veloz como el viento; similar en proporciones al Perla Negra; solo que este lleva el color de la hermosa y fuerte madera con la que fue construido; y sus velas son color azul claro, dando así un aire de respeto al mar.

Ana María, Jack y Baltasar están impresionados con la belleza del navío; Mitchell sonríe al darse cuenta, y está listo para presentar a sus amigos la hermosa maravilla que tienen frente a sus ojos.

-------------------"Ana María, Capitán Sparrow, Baltasar; esta maravilla se llama **Victoria,** fue parte de la flota real; su Majestad la Reina de España fue generosa al regalármelo. Fue el pago a un gran favor dentro de la conquista de esta isla. Lo mantuve oculto y anclado en el islote de Baleares, a solo sesenta millas náuticas de aquí, y al cuidado de hombres de mi confianza, ahora se lo entrego a usted Capitán Sparrow, será un gran aliado dentro de la misión que tiene, se lo aseguro.

Jack está listo para hacer un comentario.

-----------------"Nunca creí que diría esto pero…si lo pintáramos de negro, se parecería mucho a mi querido Perla Negra; este barco es tan impresionante como el mío.

Mitchell se siente satisfecho, por lo que está listo para dejarles saber lo que ha de pasar ahora.

---------------"Para el mediodía este barco estará equipado con provisiones, armas, ron por supuesto, pólvora y todas las comodidades que se requieren para un viaje seguro, productivo y placentero. Las patentes de corso en blanco estarán listas para el atardecer por lo que quisiera saber… ¿está dispuesto a zarpar al anochecer capitán Sparrow?

--------------"¡Me encanta viajar de noche mi querido amigo!

--------------"Muy bien. Vamos por buen camino; tiene usted mi vida en sus manos, parte de ella se liga a Ana María; le pido que cuide de ella durante la travesía; se que es una gran mujer de mar pero no puedo evitar…preocuparme.

--------------"Eso es parte de lo que conlleva amar a alguien mi buen duque; uno se pasa la mitad de la vida preocupándose por la existencia de la persona amada, aunque a veces no te lo agradezcan siquiera. Y se vayan sin dar explicaciones o un simple "gracias", por todo lo que se le ha dado, hecho, dicho y enseñado.

Ana María se entristece mucho al escuchar a Jack decir esas cosas; sabe perfectamente que se refiere a ella. Le duele mucho que Jack interprete el pasado de ambos de una manera tan fría; aunque tiene que admitir que mucha de esa frialdad fue provocada por ella. De todas maneras, aunque se siente aludida no piensa dejarse debilitar por eso; ya llegará el momento de poner las cuentas claras con el Capitán Sparrow.

Mitchell siente que aunque se tratan con respeto y amabilidad, existe cierta hostilidad entre Jack y Ana María; una especie de discordia antigua que arrastran del pasado. Es ahora cuando siente que tal vez no haya sido buena idea permitir que Ana María abandone su casa para viajar de nuevo junto al Capitán Sparrow.

Pero mientras Mitchell se preocupa por el pasado que une a Ana María y a Jack, a bordo del Holandés Errante; Elena derrama lágrimas silenciosas; es terrible para ella estar encerrada en un oscuro calabozo, sin ninguna culpa que lo justifique. La eterna joven aprieta fuertemente el hermoso crucifijo de su rosario; se apoya en él para no derrumbarse y ceder a la petición del Capitán Turner. ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo podrá seguir negándose, por cuanto tiempo será capaz de soportar el encierro, la soledad, el frío? Lo peor es que está completamente sola, no tiene idea de donde puedan estar sus hermanos; ¿podrá volver a verlos acaso? De pronto, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por William Turner, que aparece como un fantasma junto a su celda.

-----------------"¿Estás de mejor humor?

-----------------"No insista Capitán Turner.

-----------------"Elena, si me ayudas, te juro que te ayudaré a destruir lo que sea que te haya hecho inmortal una vez me permitas darle ese poder a mi esposa; nadie más lo tendrá te lo prometo.

Elena se pone de pie, camina hacia la reja y mira a Will directamente a los ojos; en ellos puede ver bondad, desesperación, y un brillo que la inquieta profundamente. Se da cuenta de que es un hombre de palabra, pero lamentablemente no puede ceder.

----------------"Tu padre dice que no eres cruel, y al mirarte a los ojos me doy cuenta de que es verdad. Como también puedo ver, por como brillan tus ojos al nombrar a tu esposa, que la amas de una manera muy especial; es por eso, que no puedo entender¿Por qué deseas hacerla inmortal?

---------------"No quiero perderla¡¿Es eso tan difícil de comprender para ti?!

---------------"Cuando amas a alguien nunca lo pierdes. Comprendo tu deseo, tu amor, pero no te puedo ayudar. No tienes idea de lo que es la inmortalidad, lo que significa y lo que te hace en cada era que presencias. Tú apenas estás descubriendo lo que se siente, y pasará mucho tiempo antes de que experimentes cuanto lastima estar en mundo que cambia sin que puedas hacerlo con el. Hasta el amor más grande puede desvanecerse ante una rutina eterna.

Esas palabras retumban en la mente de Will, fueron las mismas que su padre le dijo. Aún así no piensa rendirse; finalmente se da cuenta de que no será por la fuerza que conseguirá lo que quiere de Elena; por lo que piensa poner en marcha una nueva estrategia; una que tal vez sea cruel, pero que le da la seguridad de poder dominarla en algún momento y sacarle la información que necesita para llevar a Elizabeth hacia la inmortalidad.

De una forma desafiante, Will usa sus poderes sobrenaturales para traspasar los barrotes hasta quedar dentro de la celda con Elena; la joven está bastante intimidada; la penetrante mirada del Capitán Turner no promete nada bueno. Finalmente el joven toma con rudeza a Elena de la mano; y la aprieta fuertemente entre las suyas.

-----------------"¡Me lastimas!

-----------------"Créeme que no quise llegar a este punto.

-----------------"¿De que hablas?

-----------------"Me niegas una oportunidad para ser feliz con la mujer que amo por toda la eternidad, pues bien; yo ataré tu alma y tu cuerpo a mi voluntad¡a este barco! Por cien largos años.

-----------------"¡Tú no puedes hacerme eso!

-----------------"¡Claro que puedo, soy el suplente de Davy Jones en este maldito barco! Si yo no puedo ser feliz al lado de Elizabeth por toda la eternidad, tu tampoco lo serás al lado de tu familia.

-----------------"Cien años; de todos modos pierdes porque ella ya habrá muerto.

-----------------"¡Guardo la esperanza de que el martirio de permanecer en este barco, a mi lado, lejos de las personas que amas y que comparten nuestra condena; te haga meditar antes de que sea tarde; porque te juro que si Elizabeth muere, si no me ayudas a tenerla conmigo para siempre; pasarás toda la eternidad aquí; ¿entendiste?! Tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu voluntad, toda tu existencia me pertenece en este momento; no abandonarás este barco; si no puedo estar con Elizabeth, tú tampoco estarás con tu familia.

Will suelta la mano de Elena con rudeza, la joven tiene enormes deseos de llorar, pero de rabia, de impotencia al no poder ser más fuerte que la voluntad del Capitán del Holandés Errante. William por su parte saca de su bolsillo las llaves de las celdas; y las arroja a los pies de la joven.

---------------"Ahí las tienes, abre la celda y conoce lo que desde ahora será tu hogar hasta que decidas ponerle fin ayudándome a tener a mi esposa conmigo.

---------------"No me vas a doblegar, Capitán Turner.

---------------"Ya lo veremos. No creas que vas a estar en calidad de huésped; vas a trabajar tan duro como el resto de mis hombres, si no haces lo que yo diga, con mucho pesar tendré que castigarte; te haré la vida muy difícil Elena.

---------------"Algún día¡te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que estás haciendo!

William se siente mal por estar tratando a Elena de esa forma, pero su desesperación por tener a Elizabeth a su lado lo hace convertirse en un ser egoísta. Solo espera poder convencer a Elena, y ya que ella no ha hecho ningún juramento, la dejaría libre de inmediato.

-----------------"Puede que seas tú quien se arrepienta primero, si lo haces, conseguirás tu libertad; estás viva, no me has jurado nada; te retengo por mi poder y voluntad; si me das lo que necesito para inmortalizar a mi esposa; te pondré en tierra firme, si no, te quedas aquí. Tú escoges. Quiero verte en mi cabina, para decirte cuales serán tus tareas; apúrate.

Will atraviesa los barrotes y se aleja de Elena, dejándola con una ira profunda. No puede creer que esté atada al Holandés Errante, y a la voluntad de su capitán. Cien años lejos de su familia, sin ver a sus hermanos ni pisar tierra firme. De solo imaginarlo siente que se vuelve loca de la desesperación.

-----------------"¿Qué voy hacer ahora Dios mío? Yo no puedo quedarme cien años en el mar; pero tampoco lo puedo ayudar a conseguir lo que quiere; no puedo.

Elena está entre la espada y la pared; pero no es la única, en la isla donde los sobrevivientes del naufragio del Regina Marina encontraron refugio; Sebastián y Alejandro sostienen una acalorada discusión en el interior de la desolada isla.

-----------------"¡Definitivamente te has vuelto loco!

-----------------"No Sebastián; ¡lo que te propongo es algo que debimos hacer desde el principio cuando el dolor de la inmortalidad aún no nos consumía! Somos fantasmas, no tenemos nada; ¡solo una misión que nos ha causado dolores de cabeza; recuerdos duros! Mírame hermano, estoy corroído, mi alma está carcomida por el dolor de haber visto morir ¡a mi esposa y a mis hijos mientras que yo sigo atrapado en esta vida que no terminará nunca!

-----------------"¡No solo tú los perdiste Alejandro; Elena, mamá y yo también! No eres el único que ha perdido un gran amor, yo también; ¿acaso olvidas a Mónica? Después de lo que te sucedió nunca volví para cumplir con mi palabra de matrimonio; vivo con esa tortura desde entonces. Gracias a Dios Elena se ha cerrado al amor y no ha tenido que padecer por el.

-----------------"Que tonto eres hermanito; Elena sufre precisamente por estar cerrada al amor; ¡por no saber lo que se siente! Si hacemos lo que propongo, tendremos una vida que valga la pena vivir eternamente; ¡no tenemos que entregarle el poder a todo el mundo, solo a quienes importe¿no te gustaría casarte, tener una familia; acaso no quisieras ver a Elena feliz eternamente junto a un buen hombre que la ame por siempre!? Podríamos crear nuestra propia ciudad; ¡una hermosa utopía lejos de la corrupción de los mortales!

La tentación es grande, y Alejandro puede ver que comienza a tocar las fibras del alma de su joven hermano. Pero Sebastián siente que no es correcto, aunque su hermano tenga razón en ciertos puntos.

----------------"Alejandro, somos parte de una orden que lleva el apellido de nuestro padre.

----------------"¿Nuestro padre? Ese padre arrogante, codicioso y desconsiderado que nos dejó atrapados en el tiempo mientras se aseguró de no correr con la misma suerte. El que esa orden lleve su nombre la hace menos respetable para mí.

----------------"¿No lo has perdonado?

----------------"Jamás; tampoco lo ha hecho nuestra madre. En el fondo se que ella comparte mis ideas, solo que la cercanía de Alameida no le permite expresarlas abiertamente.

----------------"Elena no lo aceptará; ¡además el Vaticano nos condenaría por herejía, por faltar a nuestro juramento!

----------------"No pueden hacernos daño Sebastián; ellos lo saben. Tenemos derecho a ser felices; ¡luchemos por ese derecho hermanito! Nuestra hermana lo aceptará y cuando los cardenales perciban que tenemos el control de todo verán que… solo lo usamos en nuestro favor; no para convertir al mundo en un Olimpo de dioses humanos.

Alejandro muestra un panorama esperanzador, mismo que ha logrado convencer la manejable conciencia de Sebastián.

---------------"Bien Alejandro; voy a apoyarte en esto. Pero si pierdes el control te juro que…

---------------"No lo perderé. Gracias hermanito, no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo. Iré a ayudar con la balsa.

Sebastián no está muy seguro de eso; pero al mismo tiempo siente que Alejandro tiene mucha razón en lo que plantea; quizás sea el momento para obtener un poco de felicidad, algo que puedan conservar por siempre.

Pero mientras Sebastián se debate entre lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es; Elena se prepara para enfrentar el reto más difícil de su vida; estar atada a la voluntad de otro inmortal. La joven finalmente entra a la cabina del William Turner; ella se estremece ante la poca iluminación, la tristeza y la angustia que rodea la habitación. Elena ve a Will frente al viejo órgano que solía tocar Davy Jones; es evidente que no nota su presencia aún; así que poco a poco, la eterna joven se acerca al capitán Turner, hasta quedar a su lado, frente al órgano.

---------------"Mi padre solía tocar un órgano parecido a este; él…quiso que yo aprendiera pero a mi solo me interesaba escucharlo, verlo tocar.

---------------"Davy Jones solía tocarlo, de ese modo impregnaba su pena al barco y a sus hombres.

---------------"El amor parece ser el elemento clave que provoca que los hombres terminen atados a la voluntad de este navío fantasma.

---------------"¡Yo no tuve elección! A veces quisiera que Jack Sparrow me hubiera dejado ir; de ese modo…nada sería como es ahora.

---------------"No te sientas mal, al igual que yo tienes una misión en este mundo; debes encontrar consuelo en eso.

De nuevo Will se molesta, y toma a Elena fuertemente entre sus brazos para que sus miradas se encuentren.

---------------"¡Estoy harto del mismo sermón, Elena! Para mí no es suficiente; ¡necesito a Elizabeth conmigo, es mi esposa, el amor de mi vida!

---------------"Se que la amas no tienes que repetírmelo a cada momento; lo veo en tus ojos, en tu desesperación. Y te juro que quisiera ayudarte…

---------------"¡Pues hazlo, por el amor de Dios Elena; al menos dame la oportunidad de ser feliz!

---------------"¿Serías capaz de faltar al juramento que le hiciste a Calipso en el momento que ataste tu existencia a este barco?

Will sabe que no puede hacerlo; lo menos que desea es terminar viéndose como Davy Jones.

-------------"Como una noche me dijo Jack Sparrow; "mi cara se vería fea con tentáculos". No, no puedo faltar a ese juramento.

-------------"Pues yo tampoco puedo faltar al mío.

-------------"¡No sabes lo que es estar solo con esta carga!

-------------"¡Si lo se; lo se muy bien! Si te ayudo el Vaticano nos abandonará; si eso pasa, tendríamos que ser peregrinos eternos porque cada vez que las personas se den cuenta de que mi familia no cambia, no se enferma, ni muere tendríamos que huir. Ya hemos pasado por eso y no es nada agradable.

William acaba de tocar una fibra del alma de Elena que tal vez lo lleve hacia lo que desea saber; tiene que manejar la situación con cuidado antes de que se pierda la oportunidad.

---------------"¿Quieres contarme?

---------------"¿Para qué? Nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de parecer y te entiendo. El amor es una fuerza hermosa, maravillosa, que aunque no la he experimentado, se lo que puede hacer; tú eres otro ejemplo. Y te envidio en cierto modo; porque a pesar de las circunstancias que te separan de la mujer que amas, en tu mente debes guardar recuerdos hermosos de los días felices que pasaste a su lado. Eso es algo que puedes guardar eternamente.

---------------"Pero no es suficiente.

Elena se da cuenta de que razonar con el Capitán William Turner es una total pérdida de tiempo.

----------------"¿Por qué mejor no me dice cuales serán mis obligaciones de ahora en adelante, Capitán Turner?

Will se acerca de forma desafiante a Elena, ella se pierde en la fiera mirada del joven Capitán; su corazón tiene sensaciones extrañas, que no puede comprender. Del mismo modo William siente un interés demasiado profundo por Elena; es como si su presencia le hiciera hervir la sangre de manera especial. Finalmente el joven inmortal decide imponer su ley.

-------------"Por el momento te vas a dedicar a mantener decente esta cabina; quiero que la restaures como mejor te parezca pero no quiero que se siga viendo…así.

-------------"¿Estás loco; como se supone que voy a arreglar esto?

-------------"Ese será tu problema; si no te gusta tienes una salida muy fácil.

-------------"Acepto el reto entonces.

-------------"Escúchame; si crees que voy a dejar pasar el tiempo, los años, esperando a que te conmuevas y me ayudes te equivocas; mi paciencia es muy limitada; estoy haciendo grandes esfuerzos para mantenerme sereno, pero te juro que si no me dices lo que necesito saber para tener a mi esposa conmigo eternamente; voy a convertir tu eternidad en un infierno.

-------------"Yo puedo hacer exactamente lo mismo con usted capitán; puedo ser una gran molestia cuando me lo propongo.

-------------"De eso no me queda la menor duda; es más, con ese carácter que tienes creo que ningún hombre se fijaría en ti; aún si fueras mortal. Eres hermosa, pero fría como el peor de los inviernos; tus ojos están vacíos; me das pena Elena, mucha pena.

Will le ha dado a Elena en donde más le duele. De inmediato la joven baja la mirada, no tiene como devolver el golpe que acaba de recibir; las palabras de William fueron demasiado duras. El joven se ha dado cuenta de que la ha lastimado profundamente; él conserva su nobleza intacta así que decide disculparse.

---------------"Perdóname.

---------------"¿Por qué, por decirme la verdad? Estoy vacía, eso no es una mentira, pero no puedo evitar que me duela. Aún así no te culpo por haberme dicho esas cosas, esas verdades. Me desprecias porque no quiero ayudarte, ojala entendieras que lo hago por tu bien y el de tu esposa.

---------------"Tú no deseas mi bien, si así fuera no me negarías la oportunidad de ser feliz eternamente.

Will desaparece de la vista de Elena; dejándola con una profunda tristeza, y una incertidumbre muy grande.

Pero mientras Elena se angustia; a bordo del Victoria; Jack supervisa los trabajos de carga en compañía de Ana María.

------------------"Cuéntame Jack¿Qué ha sido de ese amigo tuyo, William Turner, y de la otra chica, la hija del gobernador, Elizabeth Swann?

------------------"El pobre Will es ahora el capitán del Holandés Errante. El desdichado no podrá volver a ver su queridísima esposa Elizabeth Swann hasta dentro de diez largos años.

------------------"¡¿Qué?!

------------------"Una triste historia, misma que yo creé por tener un gran corazón y no permitir que ese pobre muchacho muriera delante de los ojos de su adorable esposa. Gracias a mi nobleza regresó de la muerte como capitán del barco más temido por los siete mares. En parte es ventaja porque ya no tengo que temerle considerando que su capitán es…mi amigo.

-----------------"Es realmente lamentable.

-----------------"Pues sí; y aunque por algunos motivos que ya te contaré siento que Elizabeth no lo merece…creo que deberíamos incluirla de alguna manera en esta expedición; darle la oportunidad de vagar junto al hombre que ama por lo siete mares eternamente; así prevenimos que William Turner se convierta en el próximo Davy Jones a causa de un amor perdido.

Ana María siente una cierta hostilidad en la voz de Jack cada vez que menciona a Elizabeth Swann.

-----------------"¿Por qué me parece que ya no simpatizas con esa chica Swann?

-----------------"Ella tiene algo que puede transformar la vida de cualquier hombre negativamente mi querida Ana María; Elizabeth Swann tiene el beso de la muerte.

-----------------"¡¿Qué dices?!

-----------------"Voy a plantearte los hechos de la forma más clara posible; esa mujer me besó apasionadamente, luego me ató al mástil y terminé en el abdomen del apestoso Kraken de Davy Jones; sus motivaciones fueron claras pero al mismo tiempo no lo fueron, ya que aunque me aseguró que no lamentaba su acción cuando la miré a los ojos me parecía que deseaba conocer los dominios de Jones a mi lado; luego, según supe por otros piratas le dio un beso a James Norrington y el pobre terminó difunto; luego, se casa con William Turner, lo besa y el pobre termina muerto a manos de Jones, con el corazón arrancado y atado a un barco horrendo.

----------------"Son coincidencias Jack; no puedes asegurar que esté maldita.

----------------"Coincidencia o no, te aconsejo que no la saludes de beso en la mejilla; puede que aún así te transmita su desgracia.

----------------"¿Qué es lo que te dolió más Jack; que te traicionara o que te besara sabiendo que le pertenecía a otro hombre?

----------------"¿A que viene eso?

----------------"Es solo curiosidad; porque puedo ver el brillo en tus ojos cuando hablas de ese momento. No puedo creer…que hayas llegado a sentir algo por esa mujer; tan…frívola, hijita de papá.

----------------"Ahora es tan pirata como tú y yo; de hecho es la reina; bueno "rey" en términos de la Corte de la Hermandad. Es enemiga de Inglaterra y de cualquiera fuera del mundo pirata.

----------------"¡Ella no merece ese rango, no es como nosotros aunque pretenda serlo!

----------------"Nos guste o no, así es; es más yo voté por ella.

----------------"¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! Tú sientes algo por esa mujer, y realmente no lo puedo entender.

----------------"Puede ser que sí, puede que no, de cualquier manera ya no importa porque ella es una mujer casada; ¿y que esperabas; que me quedara viviendo una vida de clérigo después de que me abandonaste sin decir una palabra, como fantasma en la noche?

----------------"Yo te hice una pregunta esa noche, no me respondiste; ahora me doy cuenta por qué; la tenías a ella en la mente, y en el corazón.

----------------"No podía darte una respuesta en ese momento estaba ebrio.

----------------"¡A ti el ron no te hace daño Jack! Sabes lo que haces ebrio o sobrio; eres indomable, yo no pude conquistarte como quería; todo este tiempo he vivido atormentada pensando que…no era suficiente mujer para ti; cuando la verdad estaba compitiendo con alguien que me llevaba demasiada ventaja. Pero no te preocupes; aquí seré tu segunda al mando, obedeceré tus ordenes como siempre; y al final; cada quien por su lado.

----------------"Ana…

----------------"Voy a terminar de empacar mis cosas Capitán Sparrow, nos veremos al anochecer.

Ana María se aleja de Jack muy molesta, dejando a Jack bastante preocupado; en silencio se pregunta ¿por qué suele tener tan mala suerte en cuanto a mujeres se refiere?

Pero mientras Jack se preocupa por sus relaciones amorosas; en el Perla Negra Elizabeth medita sobre lo que ha sido su vida hasta este momento. Se estremece al estar a bordo del barco de Jack; sonríe al sentir la brisa en su rostro, pues es señal de que navegan con una buena velocidad. Barbosa llega en ese momento e interrumpe sus pensamientos.

-----------------"Es una mala idea ir a Tortuga; Jack no está allá estoy seguro.

-----------------"Él no, pero Gibbs seguramente si está; sabrá decirnos que es lo que trama Jack con las Cartas de Navegación y se nos hará más fácil encontrarlo.

-----------------"Te sientes muy segura; pero sabes que Jack exigirá mucho más que este barco.

-----------------"Jack es un buen hombre; accederá a que trabajemos juntos en esto.

-----------------"Después de lo que le hiciste no creo que te siga teniendo en el tope del pedestal.

-----------------"Dudo que me guarde rencor.

-----------------"No recuerdo haberlo escuchado decir… "te perdono Elizabeth". Por tu culpa Jack Sparrow pasó terribles momentos en los dominios de Davy Jones; eso es algo que no se perdona con mucha facilidad. Él jamás te hizo daño; y tú casi lo matas.

-----------------"¡Le cedió su oportunidad de ser inmortal a Will, impidió que muriera, que yo lo perdiera!

-----------------"Salvó la vida de Will, es cierto; pero creo que tú te saltaste una parte de idea original; no te quedaste con Turner después de todo; pudiste seguirlo por siempre; en cambio te quedaste en tierra firme.

Elizabeth se siente atacada por Barbosa, y decide irse antes de decir algo que pueda comprometerla de manera errónea. El temor de que Will aparezca es latente, no quiere hacer nada que ponga en peligro su unión con él; menos desea revivir sentimientos que la lastiman, que la confunden.

Barbosa la ve alejarse, y sabe que ella no está del todo centrada en lo que quiere; lo que le hace pensar si eso puede ayudarle en sus planes futuros.

Mientras; Sebastián tiene algo muy importante que comunicarle a su hermano en la isla; el joven, en compañía de uno de los sobrevivientes, aparta al soberbio hermano mayor del resto del grupo que trabaja en la elaboración de la balsa que ha de ponerlos de vuelta en el mar hacia el nuevo destino que han de emprender.

-----------------"¿Qué les pasa?

-----------------"Clemente tiene algo que decirte hermano, algo muy importante.

-----------------"¿De que se trata?

Clemente tiene miedo de hablar, pero sabe que debe hacerlo, la información que tiene puede servirles de mucho ahora que van hacia un destino más prometedor.

-----------------"Primero que nada tengo que confesarle, joven Alejandro, que no soy un simple marinero; soy un pirata.

-----------------"¿Pirata?

-----------------"Si; hace como dos semanas, estuve en medio de la batalla mas aterradora de mi vida; y aunque mis hermanos piratas salieron victoriosos; me juré a mí mismo que dejaría ese mundo, para ser un marino honesto; cuando se tiene la muerte de frente vale la pena cambiar de vida. Por eso abandoné a mi Capitán Villanueva, y terminé con usted.

------------------"Entiendo, pero por favor trata de abreviar.

------------------"Toda la flota pirata se unió para derrotar a la armada Inglesa; ¡y lo logramos! Pero con la armada Inglesa se destruyó también Davy Jones; y otro hombre tomó su lugar. Un joven que se llama William Turner.

------------------"¿Quieres decirme que el Holandés Errante tiene nuevo capitán?

------------------"Sí, y eso no es todo; antes de que le arrancaran el corazón ese muchacho logró casarse en la cubierta del Perla Negra con la que ahora es Reina de los Piratas; ¡eso cuentan los hombres de Jack Sparrow; y los que estuvieron mezclados en la batalla y lograron salir! Pero ella no lo pudo seguir, porque esa es la condena, diez años en el mar, un día en tierra firme; ¿Entiende a donde quiero llegar?

Alejandro sonríe ampliamente, la suerte está a su favor; sin embargo Sebastián tiene un mal presentimiento de todo lo que se está desarrollando a su alrededor; tal vez no haya sido buena idea dejar que Clemente le contara esto a su hermano. Finalmente Alejandro deja saber lo que piensa.

-------------------"Por supuesto que se a donde quieres llegar Clemente. El nuevo Capitán del Holandés Errante es un joven admirable y bravo que ahora sufre por estar lejos de la mujer que ama; ese joven daría cualquier cosa por tener para siempre a su esposa. Sería el aliado perfecto. ¿Quién se atrevería a detenernos teniendo al Capitán del barco más temido de los siete mares de nuestra parte? Él nos protege y nosotros le damos un poco de la fuente de vida eterna a su gloriosa esposa.

-------------------"Si joven Alejandro; además; ese Turner, no es cruel como Davy Jones; tiene honor, es noble, por lo que se cuenta de él cuando era…bueno, cuando era…un hombre como usted y como yo; no lo que es ahora.

-------------------"Sigue siendo un hombre Clemente, solo que con facultades más avanzadas; en parte tiene mucho en común con mi familia, es una pena que esté casado; sería una buena opción para nuestra bella hermana Elena.

Sebastián reacciona indignado ante el comentario de Alejandro.

----------------"¡No digas esas cosas Alejandro, no ofendas a nuestra hermana!

----------------"Lo dije con buena intención hermanito; jamás ofendería a Elena.

----------------"Bien. De todos modos, no creo que sea buena idea aliarnos con el Capitán del Holandés Errante; sea quien sea su función es exactamente la misma que la de Davy Jones; si lo hacemos enojar, nos atará a su voluntad por cien años.

----------------"¿Y eso te da miedo Sebastián? Para ti y para mi sería como dar un paseo por la playa, no nos afectaría en nada.

----------------"¡Pero a estos hombres sí; tu problema es que solo piensas en ti mismo!

----------------"¡Pienso en lo que mejor nos conviene, y ya nadie se va a echar para atrás! Nos haremos a la mar, invocaremos al Holandés Errante de alguna forma, haremos trato con el nuevo capitán y seguiremos adelante con lo que hemos planeado. Yo estoy al mando ahora Sebastián, no me desafíes porque te puede pesar. Encontrar a Elena depende de esto, no lo olvides; así que no lo arruines.

Alejandro se aleja de su hermano menor, dejándolo con una rabia profunda. Para Sebastián es terrible tener que seguir a su hermano; antes la idea no parecía mala pero ahora puede ver demasiada avaricia en los ojos de su hermano; el rencor hacia la vida no lo ha abandonado y eso lo hace demasiado peligroso. Pero por Elena tiene que aguantar; solo espera poder encontrarla pronto para que de nuevo las cosas marchen como deben ser.

Pero si Sebastián supiera por el calvario que está pasando su hermana, no se sentiría tan esperanzado. La pobre Elena se encuentra sola en la cabina de Will, tratando de imaginar como transformar una lúgubre habitación en un lugar decente; digno de un capitán.

-----------------"Esto me va a llevar más de cien años, lo peor es que cuento con ese tiempo y mucho más. Siento que estoy viviendo la peor de mis pesadillas.

Elena camina hacia el viejo órgano de Davy Jones, y al mirar hacia una de las esquinas, encuentra la cajita de música en forma de corazón, cerrada. Elena la toma en sus manos, la estudia por unos segundos, y finalmente la abre. De inmediato la dulce y melancólica melodía inunda la habitación; para Elena es la canción de la tristeza; es una tonada que encierra una pena profunda, que sin duda tiene que ver con el amor. De pronto, aparece ante ella Bootstrap Bill Turner; la joven se sorprende, pero no cierra la cajita de música.

-------------------"Esa canción encierra una leyenda joven Elena; la leyenda de un amor cruel que creó la triste condena de este navío; misma que ahora ata a mi hijo.

-------------------"Tengo entendido que fue un amor enfermizo lo que desató la tragedia de Davy Jones.

-------------------"Davy Jones se enamoró del mar, de la diosa del mar; pensó que ella era como una mujer normal, pero con lo que no contaba es que tanto ella como sus dominios son exactamente lo mismo. Hoy puede estar de tu lado, mañana puede desatar la peor de las tormentas y acabar con tu vida. Ese día, cuando se suponía que estarían juntos en tierra firme por primera vez en diez años, ella nunca se presentó.

-------------------"El dolor lo enloqueció, no es difícil de imaginar. Se como es; lo he visto en los seres que mas amo.

-------------------"¿Tu familia; por qué no quieres hablarle a mi hijo la fuente de tu inmortalidad?

-------------------"No puedo hablar de eso; no puedo.

-------------------"Tendrás que hacerlo aunque no quieras; se que mi hijo ya ató tu voluntad a este barco; no puedes irte sin que él lo ordene. Si desatas su ira no podré hacer nada por ti; no tienes escapatoria a menos que cedas a lo que pide.

--------------------"Es que…si lo hago pongo en peligro la existencia de mi familia¡la mía! El Vaticano nos abandonaría ya se lo expliqué a su hijo.

--------------------"Sigue mi consejo muchacha, llega a un acuerdo con él; antes de que tu vida en este barco se convierta en un verdadero infierno.

Elena no sabe que hacer, pero cada minuto que pasa la idea de al menos llegar a un acuerdo con el Capitán Turner toma más sentido. Estar cien años en el mar, sometida a la voluntad de un hombre que la trate mal no es precisamente un escenario agradable.

La noche se aproxima, en el muelle de Islas Canarias; Mitchell se despide de Ana María que ahora luce como la pirata que siempre fue, la que siempre ha sido.

---------------"Regresa con mi salvación Ana María, y con una respuesta.

---------------"Tienes mi palabra Mitchell.

---------------"Cuídate mucho; te voy a esperar.

Ana María toma las manos de Mitchell entre las suyas.

----------------"Cuídate mucho también, toma tus medicinas, descansa; quiero que me recibas en este muelle, quiero verte como ahora; estable. Prométemelo.

Mitchell y Ana María se dan un fuerte abrazo; Jack y Baltasar los observan desde la cubierta del Victoria; Baltasar nota la forma en la que Jack los contempla, y no le parece normal.

------------------"¿Sucede algo capitán Sparrow?

------------------"Como que se tienen mucho cariño¿no te parece?

------------------"Él está enamorado de ella de eso no tengo la menor duda; ahora, que ella le corresponda lo dudo mucho.

------------------"¿Por qué lo dices?

------------------"Cualquier mujer estaría encantada de convertirse en la Duquesa Van Garrett; ella cuenta con su amor sin embargo no lo ha aceptado; eso quiere decir que esta centrada en sus sentimientos, ni lo ama ni está interesada en su fortuna. Ella me dijo que odiaba estar en la mansión, que era como una jaula de oro para ella. Lo que Ana María anhelaba era partir de esta isla con usted, para recuperar su libertad; ella me lo dijo. Pero le pido que no le diga que yo le dije, no quiero problemas.

------------------"Descuida amigo, no le diré que me dijiste lo que me acabas de decir.

------------------"Gracias capitán.

Ahora Jack puede al menos quitarse un peso de encima; si Ana María no está enamorada del duque puede tenerla de su lado y limar asperezas sin temor a tener que enfrentarse después a los reclamos de un hombre celoso. Por lo menos no a los de un celoso correspondido.

Pero mientras Jack hace planes con Ana María; Elena sale a la cubierta del Holandés Errante; el mar está sereno, los colores del atardecer embellecen el cielo y todo el escenario alrededor. Will se encuentra en el timón, mientras el resto de los hombres hacen labores poco pesadas. Elena se acerca poco a poco a William.

------------------"Necesito hablar con usted capitán Turner.

------------------"¿Vas a decirme lo que quiero saber?

------------------"Si y no.

------------------"Explícate.

------------------"Voy a contarte mi historia; la de mis hermanos, la de mi madre. Tal vez sabiendo como me volví inmortal, las consecuencias que ha tenido este…don en mi vida, en la de mi familia, puedas comprender la razón por la que me niego a compartirlo. Voy a revelarte el cómo fue, pero no te diré donde encontrar el origen; ¿me comprendes?

William siente que va por buen camino, Elena está dispuesta a contarle su historia, quizás logre una oportunidad para sacarle todo lo que necesita saber para poder tener el poder de la inmortalidad y dárselo a Elizabeth. Will sabe que debe ganarse la confianza de Elena, tocar su alma para poder obtener lo que desea.

----------------"Bien, voy a escucharte, pero no creas que voy a conformarme. No me importan las consecuencias, quiero que mi esposa sea inmortal; igual que yo, igual que tú y los tuyos.

----------------"Puede que después de escucharme cambies de opinión.

----------------"Claro que no. Pero igual pienso escucharte. Vamos a mi cabina. ¡Rafe, toma el timón, debo hablar con esta señorita!

----------------"¡Enseguida Capitán!

----------------"Espero que podamos llegar a un acuerdo después de nuestra conversación capitán.

----------------"Yo también.

_**Continuará…..**_


	5. Chapter 5 Cruel Traicion

Elena y Will están a solas en la cabina principal del Holandés Errante; él espera obtener información valiosa de la conversación que está por iniciarse; mientras que ella espera poder convencerlo de lo equivocado que es alterar el ciclo natural de la vida.

El silencio domina el ambiente, Elena sufre ante la idea de revelar su pasado, Will puede verlo en sus ojos, y se siente extraño; porque el dolor de la joven comienza a afectarle, igual que su presencia; y todo el misterio que la rodea.

------------------"Tenemos una eternidad para hablar de esto pero la persona que amo no tiene ese tiempo.

------------------"Lo se, y no sabes como la envidio.

------------------"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, como puedes anhelar la muerte?!

------------------"Para los que creemos que no existe, para los que creemos que cuando partimos nos espera una nueva vida en un lugar más hermoso que el mundo mismo; la eternidad es el peor de los castigos. Voy a hablarte de mi pasado, de cómo me convertí en esto; es una mujer atascada en los veintiún años, desde hace doscientos. Muriendo un poco con cada nueva era que nace; soñando con lo que no puedo tener; como ese amor tan hermoso del que me has hablado; y que te hace pensar que la eternidad es maravillosa cuando es todo lo contrario.

-----------------"Habla de una vez, puede que tengas suerte y me convenzas.

Elena resiente el cinismo del Capitán Turner, pero igual está lista para hablar de su pasado.

----------------"Bien, comenzaré; había una vez un gran conquistador, bravo, inteligente, audaz; obtuvo grandes glorias durante su vida, fue gobernador de Puerto Rico; pero lamentablemente fue destituido por el hijo de Cristóbal Colón en el 1511. Su nombre quedó en ridículo ante las cortes de España; así que decidió abrirse camino en los mares; para que su nombre fuera inmortal no solo en España, también en todo el mundo. Casi no estaba con su familia; siempre estaba en el mar. Terminó prisionero de las leyendas; hasta que descubrió una que más que leyenda era un hecho; que de hallarlo no solo haría que su nombre fuera inmortal, si no también su existencia. Finalmente la encontró; la fuente del agua de la vida eterna, en un pedazo de paraíso en el mar; al que llamó, Florida. El conquistador había recuperado el respeto de España; por lo que…quiso que su familia disfrutara de esa gloria con él. Así que los llevó a la hermosa Florida, a la fuente natural que es tan hermosa como el agua que brota de ella. De alguna forma quería ver, que la leyenda era un hecho, pero tenía miedo de experimentarlo; tal vez era el temor de sentir que no era cierto; por eso, dejó que su familia, bebiera, jugara y se bañara en la hermosa fuente natural. Ese hombre estaba experimentando con su propia familia.

Los ojos de Elena comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, y Will comienza a sentir compasión; pero su curiosidad es más fuerte, por lo que decide ignorar el dolor de Elena, y continuar con el interrogatorio.

-------------------"¿Esa familia…es la tuya?

-------------------"¿Quieres los nombres de los personajes de esta historia? Bien, ese conquistador, era mi padre, el Gran Conquistador Juan Ponce de León; yo soy Elena Ponce De León; tengo dos hermanos, Alejandro y Sebastián; también está mi madre que vive en Roma; se llama Leonor. La Fuente de la Juventud nos convirtió en seres inmortales; y no sabíamos nada.

-------------------"Increíble.

-------------------"Él nos dejó disfrutar el agua; esperando ver…algo especial en nosotros. Pero, al darse cuenta de que no había resplandor mágico o cambios radicales en nosotros; pensó que todo estaba perdido, guardó el secreto y regresamos a España. Él nunca se acercó a la fuente. Pero fue precisamente el tiempo, lo que le hizo ver a mi padre que sí había descubierto el poder de la vida eterna. Los años pasaban, inocentemente seguimos celebrando nuestros cumpleaños como si en realidad el tiempo estuviera pasando por nosotros; pero lo raro, era que mi padre envejecía, mientras que mi madre, mis hermanos y yo parecíamos estar detenidos en una juventud que se negaba a morir. Los cálculos de nuestra edad no congeniaban con nuestra apariencia; sobre todo la de mi madre. Fue en su lecho de muerte, que nos confesó la verdad; había condenado a su familia a una eternidad que el siempre deseó; y lo lamentaba, porque no midió las consecuencias. Ya era tarde.

----------------"¿Qué hicieron ustedes?

----------------"Yo no lo podía creer; la noche de su funeral fui a la cocina, me hice una herida mortal con un cuchillo, pero nada sucedió; mis hermanos saltaron del árbol más grande que encontraron, y no les pasó absolutamente nada. Tuvimos que huir de España cuando los rumores corrieron; y se nos condenó por herejía; pensaban que éramos hechiceros. Finalmente llegamos a Roma, donde se sabía de nosotros; nos acogieron, nos protegieron; y nos convertimos en los miembros de una Orden Sagrada que juró ante Dios jamás revelar el lugar donde se encuentra la fuente de la vida eterna; La Orden de los Leones Negros, en honor a su descubridor, mi padre. Desde entonces, hasta ahora, por doscientos años hemos protegido el lugar, y ocultado la llave que abre la fuente de la vida eterna; esa llave que mi padre puso en mis manos cuando dio su último aliento de vida. Solo yo se donde está y como usarla, porque fui yo quien regresó a la isla y cerró la fuente para siempre; ¿me escuchaste? Para siempre.

Esa es la actitud que enfurece a William, esa forma que tiene Elena de desafiarlo hace que su sangre hierva de manera descontrolada. De un salto toma a Elena con furia, la empuja sobre la vieja cama y se lanza sobre ella lastimándola.

-----------------"¡Suéltame!

-----------------"¡¿Cómo pudiste cerrarla?!

-----------------"¡No permitiré que nadie vuelva a abrirla! Es una blasfemia, igual que nosotros por tener este don que ¡no es natural!

-----------------"¡Lo es, todo lo que existe en esta tierra lo es y esa fuente existe por una razón!

-----------------"Tal vez, pero no para saciar la egoísta sed de inmortalidad de los hombres; esas aguas brindan vida, salud, pero no de la forma en la que se quiere usar; no permitiré nunca que llegues a ella; de eso puedes estar seguro William Turner.

Harto de la actitud de Elena, Will pierde el control y la abofetea; ella no esperaba una acción tan deshonrosa por parte de Will. El joven Turner se aparta de ella hecho una fiera, ni siquiera lamenta lo que hizo; lo único que le importa es obligarla a que confiese donde se encuentra la fuente de la vida eterna y la llave que hace brotar el agua de ella.

Elena está asustada, puede ver la furia en la expresión de Will y se siente muy intimidada. William por su parte tiene unas palabras para Elena.

-----------------"Ya se quien eres, lo que te hizo inmortal; estoy a un paso de saberlo todo; porque así sea a ¡golpes te voy a sacar la verdad!

-----------------"¡Eres igual a Davy Jones estoy segura, me parece que eres más cruel de lo que él fue!

-----------------"¡Puedo ser mucho peor que él, merezco ser feliz eternamente con la mujer que amo por muchas razones, la vida me ha quitado muchas cosas, ahora pienso mostrarle que voy a ser feliz a pesar de todos los obstáculos que me puso en el camino!

-----------------"Eres…

-----------------"Soy tu peor pesadilla, Elena Ponce de León; no tendrás un segundo de paz en este barco; tengo habilidades que no he puesto en acción; va a ser excelente practicar contigo. Pero por ahora, pienso mostrarte que no es buena idea revelarte ante tu capitán.

Violentamente William toma a Elena del brazo y la saca casi a rastras de la cabina; una vez afuera; el joven está listo para comenzar su oleada de ataques contra Elena.

--------------------"Rafe, Murphy y Sanders; tomen a esta mujer y átenla al mástil.

Bootstrap no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, su hijo no es el mismo, está lleno de furia. Rafe y Murphy toman a Elena y le llevan hasta el mástil; Sanders comienza a atarle las manos, con un poco de confusión pues no puede creer que el Capitán Turner esté tan molesto.

Bootstrap no puede soportar más y decide enfrentar a su hijo.

------------------"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

------------------"Se reveló contra mí; merece un castigo; cinco azotes.

------------------"¡No puedes hacerle eso!

------------------"Es inmortal, no le afectará.

------------------"¡Puede padecer dolor lo sabes bien; además, el látigo que solía usar el contramaestre de este barco fue entregado por la propia Calipso; las marcas sí quedarán en su piel!

------------------"Gracias por decírmelo, ahora se que no será inútil.

------------------"William, lastimando a esa muchacha no conseguirás lo que deseas.

------------------"Verás que sí.

Elena está atada al mástil, preocupada por lo que sea que trame Will hacer con ella. Finalmente se decide mirar hacia atrás; y ve con horror como William toma un látigo que le entrega Sanders. La joven cierra los ojos, aterrada. Todos están impresionados con la actitud del Capitán Turner.

William ya tiene a su víctima en la mira, y cuando alza el látigo para castigarla; Bootstrap lo detiene tomando con fuerza el brazo de su hijo; Elena mira hacia atrás, aliviada de que el menos alguien a bordo del Holandés Errante se preocupa por ella. Will por otra parte mira con una profunda ira a su padre.

------------------"¡¿Qué haces?!

------------------"Impido que una joven inocente sufra un castigo inmerecido; y también evito que mi hijo comience a transformarse en el próximo Davy Jones. Eres el capitán, probablemente tomes esto como un desafío a tu autoridad, y tal vez lo sea, pero no permitiré que la maltrates; así que si quieres desquitar tu furia, hazlo conmigo.

Elena llora, no de miedo, su llanto es por lo mucho que le conmueve la acción de Bootstrap. Solo espera que William reconsidere sus acciones, se calme y más adelante puedan hablar civilizadamente.

Padre e hijo se miran fijamente.

---------------"Estoy desesperado¿no lo comprendes?

---------------"Te comprendo, pero esta no es la manera de conseguir lo que quieres.

Will se calma un poco, baja el látigo y se lo entrega a su padre. De forma desafiante, con una mirada que es comparable a la ferocidad de un lobo, Will se acerca a Elena que permanece vulnerable al estar atada al mástil. Finalmente están cara a cara.

---------------"Puedo oler tu miedo.

---------------"Ahora menos que nunca, conseguirás ayuda de mí, Capitán Turner.

---------------"Hay una maldición entre los dos, la misma que nos mantendrá juntos por cien años, quizás eternamente; porque si me sigues privando de la oportunidad de ser feliz, te aseguro que viviremos un infierno perpetuo en este barco.

Elena comienza a preocuparse mucho, cuando lo mira lo ve demasiado decidido. Con una rabia y una destreza sobrenatural; Will saca su espada; logrando con un solo golpe cortar las sogas que ataban las manos de Elena al mástil sin causarle daño. La joven está impresionada; el corazón le grita que es una pena que Will sea un hombre tan resentido, tan terco, e indomable; toda esa rudeza, misma que esconde el alma buena que sufre por el amor que no puede tener, es lo que provoca en Elena sentimientos que no puede comprender ni permitir que crezcan en su alma.

De la misma forma, Will comienza a sentir miedo por lo que Elena le hace sentir; por momentos siente que la odia por no permitirle lograr que Elizabeth sea inmortal; pero por otra parte, ese desafío constante que ella crea, le hace tener sentimientos que considera impropios; considerando que es un hombre casado. Las dudas que Elena le hace sentir lo abruman; lo descontrolan. El cielo comienza a nublarse, más no son nubes de tormenta; la lluvia se hace presente; finalmente Will decide romper el silencio.

------------------"Tuviste suerte esta vez, Elena, la próxima puede ser muy distinto.

------------------"¿Te crees todopoderoso verdad? Yo se defenderme muy bien, esto fue solo un descuido de mi parte.

Bootstrap ve de nuevo como los ánimos se alteran entre Elena y William; por lo que decide no alejarse demasiado.

-----------------"¿No me digas?

-----------------"No me pongas a prueba William Turner; si quieres vivir un infierno a mi lado, créeme que puedo hacerlo peor de lo que tú lo planteas. Y tomando en cuenta que la amenaza de la muerte no es algo que podamos usar como incentivo para ceder; imagina lo terrible que será el torturarnos por toda la eternidad.

Will toma con furia a Elena por la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo; Will sabe que la está lastimando, pero no puede ver signos de dolor por parte de Elena; la joven se contiene ante la fuerza de los brazos de Will alrededor de su cintura.

----------------"¿Qué vas a hacer William; abusar de mí para que la vergüenza sea la que hable por mí?

----------------"Ponerte las manos encima de esa forma no está en mis planes, pero ya que parece que la idea te atemoriza, lo tendré como opción.

----------------"¿No me digas; que diría tu amada esposa si se entera que mancillaste a una inocente mujer solo para sacarle información?

----------------"¡No te metas con Elizabeth; de alguna manera vas a decirme todo acerca de la Fuente de la Vida Eterna; no me importa los métodos, me lo vas a decir!

Con brusquedad, Will suelta a Elena y se aleja de ella con rumbo a su cabina. Elena se siente aliviada al tenerlo lejos. Bootstrap se acerca a ella poco a poco.

-----------------"Gracias.

-----------------"Si; pero no siempre estaré cerca de ti para protegerte. Has desafiado a mi hijo como nadie lo había hecho antes; está desesperado.

-----------------"Lo se. Pero nunca le perdonaré esto.

-----------------"Será mejor que nos quedemos en cubierta, aún con la lluvia; con Will en el interior las probabilidades de más enfrentamientos entre ustedes se incrementan.

-----------------"Muy bien; no corro el riesgo de enfermarme.

-----------------"Ni yo, al menos estar… como estamos tiene ciertas ventajas.

-----------------"Así es.

Bootstrap y Elena caminan hacia el timón.

Mientras tanto; Sebastián, Alejandro y los sobrevivientes del naufragio del Regina Marina; navegan en la balsa sin un curso fijo. Alejandro trata de idear una manera de invocar al Holandés Errante.

-----------------"Debe existir alguna manera de llamar la atención del Holandés Errante.

Clemente tiene una teoría sobre ese particular que desea compartir con Alejandro.

-----------------"El Holandés Errante suele navegar por aguas turbias, siempre cerca de el centro de las tormentas; es en esas zonas donde los barcos corren mayor peligro.

-----------------"Y para el buen capitán ese es el mercado perfecto para conseguir almas en miseria que llevar al otro lado.

-----------------"Exacto.

Sebastián comienza a detestar todo lo que está desarrollándose a su alrededor, pero ya es tarde para echarse para atrás; al menos hasta que Elena aparezca, y junto a ella logre poner freno a las pretensiones de su hermano, que aunque muy tentadoras, Sebastián reconoce en el fondo que no son buenas.

Alejandro observa hacia el Este, como nubes de lluvia se aglomeran. Y eso le da una idea.

-----------------"Adolfo, quiero que vacíes esa botella de ron tuya de inmediato en el mar, y que me la entregues.

-----------------"Pero señor…

-----------------"¡Es una orden, no te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor!

Sebastián interviene.

-----------------"¿Qué te propones Alejandro?

-----------------"Enviar un mensaje a la posible dirección por donde navega el Holandés Errante. Nubes negras son señal de que ese legendario barco está haciendo su ronda; ¿no es así Clemente?

-----------------"Efectivamente.

-----------------"Sebastián.

-----------------"¿Qué quieres?

-----------------"Ya que eres el genio de la familia¿crees que podrías escribir un mensaje en un pedazo de tela?

-----------------"Si puedo, es una pena que no tenga con qué hacerlo.

Alejandro nota el tono de sarcasmo de su hermano, por lo que piensa demostrarle que no está jugando. El soberbio hermano mayor toma su daga, se descubre la muñeca y se hace una herida profunda. La sangre comienza a brotar ante la vista de impacto de todos.

----------------"¿Crees que mi sangre sirva hermanito?

----------------"Estás loco Alejandro.

----------------"No moriré desangrado; anda, usa mi sangre y escribe lo siguiente: "Estimado Capitán Turner, si le interesa que el amor de su vida viva eternamente a su lado; recíbanos, ayúdenos a encontrar a nuestra hermana; y lo llevaremos a la Fuente de la Eterna Juventud".

----------------"Te estás excediendo hermano.

----------------"Mi instinto inmortal me grita que ese colega nuestro se encuentra cerca; allá, donde la lluvia es fuerte y puede encontrar almas que llevar al otro mundo; bien, hoy va a encontrar un mensaje que lo sacará de su rutina. Apúrate a escribir, antes que mi sangre regrese por donde vino.

Dominado por la violenta mirada de su hermano, Sebastián accede a hacer lo que le pide. Mientras, en el Holandés Errante; Bootstrap y Elena caminan por la zona de carga del barco. Bootstrap abre uno de los baúles, en el interior hay mucha ropa femenina.

-------------------"Se que no enfermarás; pero me parece que tu ropa de la orden a la que perteneces, altera más a mi hijo.

-------------------"¿A quien pertenecen?

-------------------"Estaban en el barco donde encontramos a Rafe; Will suele cargar el barco con lo que puede; a veces nos acercamos lo suficientemente a tierra como para lanzar los baúles en islas donde sabemos que reina la pobreza; estamos seguros que ha de ayudar a mucha gente encontrar carga flotando en el mar.

-------------------"Will es un buen hombre; pero anhela de mi algo que yo no le puedo dar.

-------------------"Tal vez. Bueno, elige el que quieras; y por favor, trata de mantenerte lejos el Will el mayor tiempo posible.

-------------------"Lo haré; de nuevo gracias.

Elena comienza a buscar entre los vestidos, hasta que encuentra un sencillo, pero hermoso vestido blanco; de corte español; felizmente encuentra también la ropa interior que hace juego. Hace tanto que no usa un vestido de corte español, que siente emoción al tener la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora.

-------------------"¿Te gusta ese?

-------------------"Si, me trae recuerdos; hay que llevarlo con ceñidor pero no me importa; tampoco moriré de asfixia. Extraño España; la vida que tenía antes de…

-------------------"¿De ser inmortal?

-------------------"Si, cuando era feliz, inmensamente feliz. Cuando podía soñar y sentir la vida en toda su gloria.

Bootstrap se da cuenta de que es mejor dejarla a solas.

-----------------"Te dejo para que te cambies.

Bootstrap desaparece; Elena contempla el vestido con gran nostalgia; y de nuevo siente la angustia de saberse atada a la voluntad de un hombre que hará de su eternidad un infierno.

Pasan las horas; llega la tarde, la lluvia sigue siendo constante por la ruta donde navega el Holandés Errante. Uno de los marineros, Sanders; que trabaja en el borde de proa; logra ver algo flotando en el agua. Es una botella; de inmediato se lanza al agua, la toma y comienza a nadar de regreso al barco.

Will se encuentra a solas en su cabina, meditando en silencio en la forma de lograr que Elena le revele el lugar donde se encuentra la fuente de vida eterna. Se está dando cuenta de que por la fuerza no lo va a lograr; pero por el momento ese es el único método que le parece útil. De pronto la meditación de Will se interrumpe con la llegada de Sanders, que tiene la botella en la mano.

------------------"¿Capitán Turner?

------------------"¿Qué se te ofrece Sanders?

------------------"Un mensaje en una botella encontró su destino en este barco; no lo he abierto, pero estoy seguro de que es para usted.

Will se acerca a Sanders; le quita la botella, la rompe, saca el mensaje y se dispone a leerlo. El joven inmortal se sorprende al descubrir que está escrito con sangre.

-----------------"Esto lo escribió un naufrago o un desquiciado; lo hizo con sangre.

-----------------"¿Es algo malo?

-----------------"Para nada.

Will comienza a leer y siente que la esperanza regresa a su alma perturbada; _"Estimado Capitán Turner, si le interesa que el amor de su vida viva eternamente a su lado; recíbanos, ayúdenos a encontrar a nuestra hermana; y lo llevaremos a la Fuente de la Eterna Juventud"._ William sonríe satisfecho. Sanders de da cuenta de que finalmente no son malas noticias.

-----------------"¿Le agrada lo que lee Capitán?

-----------------"Mucho. ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde pudo haber venido?

-----------------"Las nubes de lluvia se mueven al Este; lo encontré a estribor así que es probable que venga de esa zona.

-----------------"Entonces cambia el rumbo de inmediato hacia el Este.

-----------------"Enseguida Capitán.

Sanders abandona la cabina del capitán. William mira el mensaje y comienza a atar cabos.

----------------"Son los hermanos de Elena, estoy seguro; el que hablen de esa fuente lo confirma. Parece que tus hermanos tienen otras prioridades; evidentemente las que a mí me convienen. Lo siento Elena, pero me parece que después de todo no tendré que desencadenar una guerra en tu contra.

Las desesperadas plegarias de Will parecen haber sido escuchadas; pero si realmente supiera lo que ese mensaje esconde, no se sentiría tan feliz en este momento.

Pero mientras Will celebra; en Tortuga; Gibbs se pasea muy contento por el muelle, con una botella de ron en la mano y entonando una copla pirata.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack_,  
_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
we're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

Gibbs disfruta de su ron y de su libertad; sigue su camino por el muelle, hasta que se detiene a mirar un enorme barco con el nombre Victoria, labrado en la popa. Poco a poco se va acercando; hasta que llega y decide preguntar a uno de los trabajadores sobre la procedencia de tan impresionante barco.

-------------------"¿Tenemos un rico perdido en Tortuga?

-------------------"No lo creo, más bien me parece que es un pirata afortunado.

-------------------"¿De quien se trata?

-------------------"De un buen amigo tuyo; El Capitán Jack Sparrow es el dueño de este barco; y te está buscando, así que mejor ve a la taberna porque parece que es importante.

-------------------"¡Bendito sean todos los Santos de Cielo; Jack ha regresado, y seguramente tiene en mente una desafiante aventura; por fin se acabaron mis días de aburrimiento!

Muy contento, Gibbs se aleja del muelle rumbo a la taberna.

Pero mientras Gibbs está próximo a tener su reencuentro con Jack Sparrow; el Holandés Errante navega en busca de quienes enviaron el mensaje. En la balsa todo es calma, el silencio reina, todos esperan a que el barco fantasma que surca los mares en busca de almas perdidas aparezca en cualquier momento.

Elena finalmente se ha cambiado de ropa; y luce muy bien en ese vestido blanco; parece una princesa; aunque no puede verse en un espejo siente algo especial, como si volviera a ser aquella joven que gozaba de ir a fiestas con sus amigas y lucir linda con la esperanza de encontrar el amor. Todo eso ha quedado enterrado.

Will se encuentra en el timón, cruzando la niebla que ha dejado el mal clima; los tripulantes de la balsa comienzan a sentir algo raro; Clemente, es el primero en mirar hacia el Este, y finalmente sucede lo que todos esperaban, las velas grises del Holandés Errante comienzan a verse entre la niebla.

----------------"Señores, creo que estamos a punto de ver el Holandés Errante en toda su fantasmal gloria.

Alejandro es el primero en emocionarse al ver la silueta del legendario barco; Sebastián por su parte está impactado y un poco asustado; los demás no tienen más remedio que mantenerse en calma. Alejandro siente que debe repasar el plan.

----------------"Ya todos saben lo que tienen que decir y como deben actuar.

Todos hacen un gesto positivo, pero Sebastián no está seguro de nada.

----------------"Supongo que tienes claro a lo que nos exponemos al hacer tratos con el Capitán de ese barco.

----------------"Ya hablamos de eso hermanito.

----------------"Si esto no funciona estaremos peor de lo que estamos ahora.

----------------"¡No lo creo! Sebastián; nada saldrá mal si ponemos de nuestra parte y hacemos todo como lo hemos planeado. Ahora deja de ser pesimista, y prepárate para iniciar el plan que nos llevará a la dicha que merecemos. Espero que no lo eches a perder hermanito, te puede pesar.

Sebastián resiente profundamente la amenaza de su hermano; pero su enfado pierde poder cuando ve frente a él al enorme y enigmático Holandés Errante; desde donde están no pueden ver al capitán ni a los tripulantes. De pronto, de la cubierta del Holandés lanzan tres cuerdas gruesas, para que los náufragos suban por ellas. Alejandro es el primero en tomar una de las cuerdas; Clemente es el siguiente; finalmente, ante la mirada inquisidora de su hermano, Sebastián decide ser el siguiente en tomar la cuerda.

Y mientras los "náufragos" abordan el Holandés Errante, Gibbs busca como desesperado a Jack entre la gente que como siempre tiene vivo el escándalo en la taberna de Tortuga; finalmente lo ve sentado en una mesa junto a Ana María y otro hombre que es nada más y nada menos que Baltasar.

-----------------"¡Jack!

Gibbs corre hacia la mesa tratando de no tropezarse con los borrachos en su camino; Jack se siente aliviado de haber encontrado a Gibbs, Ana María no puede evitar sonreír al verlo. Gibbs por fin está frente a Jack.

----------------"¡Que alegría verlo Capitán!

----------------"Lo mismo digo mi buen Gibbs, como puedes ver no tardé mucho en encarrilarme de nuevo hacia un nuevo proyecto en el mar que sin duda también incluye la recuperación de mi barco que de nuevo, ha caído en las traidoras manos de Barbosa.

----------------"Fue una tontería dejarlo a solas en el barco.

----------------"¡Al menos ese no es un error con el que tenga que vivir! Tengo en mis manos algo que él quiere, por lo que estará dispuesto a negociar; solo que esta vez seré yo quien salga con las manos llenas.

----------------"¡Muero en ansias por conocer tu plan!

----------------"Ven, siéntate con nosotros, hablaremos largo y tendido.

Gibbs acepta de inmediato; está seguro de que Jack tiene algo monumental en mente.

Pero mientras Gibbs se prepara para escuchar la propuesta de Jack; a bordo del Holandés Errante; Will, Alejandro y Sebastián están a punto de tener una conversación privada en la zona de carga del barco. Alejando se siente un poco preocupado, esperaba hablar con el capitán en la cabina principal.

--------------"¿Por qué nos reunimos aquí capitán Turner?

--------------"Porque no pienso dejar que vean a su hermana hasta que hablemos.

--------------"¿Nuestra hermana?

--------------"¡¿Está en este barco?!

--------------"Tengo a una joven que pertenece a algo llamado…La Orden de los Leones Negros, se llama Elena, es hermosa pero tiene un carácter que la transforma en una terrible pesadilla, tiene la habilidad de sacar lo peor de mí; y considerando mi nueva situación, es desagradable.

Sebastián quiere intervenir pero Alejandro lo detiene.

---------------"¿Hace cuanto que está nuestra hermana en este barco?

---------------"Un par de días.

---------------"¿Le contó todo?

---------------"Me reveló un drama bastante trágico, pero no me dijo lo que necesito saber, algo que espero ustedes hagan.

---------------"La Fuente de la Juventud nos hizo inmortales; estamos dispuestos a llevarlo a ella, porque de ello dependen mis planes futuros; para Elena no es honorable compartir ese poder con el mundo, pero para mí es cruel tener que convivir con mortales y no poder tener un poco de felicidad¡un lugar en el mundo!

Sebastián casi no puede soportar estar callado; pero llevarle la contraria en este momento a su hermano no es conveniente; al menos sabe que Elena está en el barco, una vez pueda estar a solas con ella tratará de hallar una forma de detener a Alejandro.

Por su parte, Will desea saber más sobre lo que Alejandro tiene en mente.

-----------------"¿Y como es que nos ayudaremos mutuamente, piensas traicionar a tu orden, a Elena?

-----------------"Mi hermana está demasiado atada a nuestra orden; le tiene miedo a la vida, a enfrentarla como un ser normal; ella se considera inferior solo por tener…un don sobrenatural. Yo no, yo he perdido mucho por este don; más de lo que usted imagina; por eso, pienso sacar provecho; ¡recuperar lo que perdí! Sanar mis heridas. El problema, es que necesitamos a Elena para obtener el agua de la Fuente de la Juventud.

-----------------"No entiendo.

-----------------"Elena tiene la llave; solo ella sabe donde está y como usarla. La fuente por sí misma es natural, a simple vista luce como una hermosa escultura natural de piedra; pero hay una abertura, y la pieza que encaja es la llave que hace brotar el agua. Sin esa llave no tenemos nada.

-----------------"Elena no me la entregará; hemos tenido encuentros muy desagradables por eso.

-----------------"Me lo imagino, la adoro pero a veces puede ser demasiado…quisquillosa.

Sebastián ya no soporta más.

-----------------"¡Ya basta Alejandro, si sabes como es nuestra hermana no deberías hacerle promesas al capitán!

-----------------"No te alteres hermanito, tengo un plan; pero quiero que esperes afuera.

-----------------"Soy parte de esto Alejandro, no me vas a dejar fuera.

-----------------"Como quieras. Eres parte de esto, por lo mismo también compartirás las futuras bendiciones, y consecuencias.

William comienza a sentir agrado por la seguridad de Alejandro; eso quiere decir que al igual que él; está dispuesto a pasar por encima de quien sea con tal de conseguir lo que desea. Sebastián por otra parte está comenzando a sentir un profundo rencor por su hermano mayor. Finalmente Alejandro se acerca al Capitán Turner.

----------------"Elena, es hermosa por dentro y por fuera; ella sufre por no poder darse la oportunidad de amar; es por ese lado donde podemos atacarla y obtener de ella lo que queremos. ¿Me comprende capitán?

----------------"No muy bien.

----------------"Un ser como usted es lo que mi hermana ha estado esperando en su vida; alguien a quien pueda amar por siempre sin temor de que la muerte se lo arrebate.

----------------"¿Bromeas¡Estoy casado y muy enamorado de mi esposa!

----------------"¿Y por la mujer que ama no es capaz de lo que sea? Si usted quiere la llave de la Fuente de la Vida Eterna; muéstrele a mi hermana lo hermoso, pasional y excitante que puede ser el amor; logre que ella llegue a amarlo con la misma intensidad con la que usted ama a su esposa; es la única forma en la que Elena no le negará nada.

----------------"No puedo hacerlo; ¡no puedo faltarle a mi esposa!

----------------"¡Su esposa no tiene por qué saberlo! De todas formas su mujer lo entendería; por amor se hace cualquier cosa; créame; Elena es vulnerable, es una doncella que no puede morir, que no puede amar; si un inmortal le muestra la belleza del amor, podrá hacer con ella lo que quiera. Además, aunque ella sufra al final, no tendrá que preocuparse, ella no morirá de amor, ni de pena, no puede morir de nada. ¿Qué me dice?

Sebastián se siente como el peor de los miserables, es parte del plan más cruel que se haya elaborado jamás. Mientras que Will medita muy seriamente sobre la propuesta de Alejandro. No ha podido obligar a Elena a darle lo que quiere por la fuerza; ¿tendrá que enamorarla falsamente para lograr lo que desea? Alejandro espera una respuesta.

------------------"¿Qué me dice Capitán Turner?

------------------"Muy bien. Pero se hará bajo mis condiciones.

------------------"Adelante.

------------------"Elena tiene que saber que ustedes la traicionaron, si ella…sufre por la traición de ustedes para mí será más fácil moldearla, acercarme a ella de otra manera.

-------------------"Es aceptable; tendremos milenios para pedirle perdón después.

-------------------"Si alguno de ustedes se arrepiente de lo que hemos planeado al final y arruina todo, les juro que me servirán eternamente.

-------------------"Aquí nadie lo traicionará Capitán Turner. ¿Verdad Sebastián?

Sebastián está lleno de rabia, de impotencia, no puede responder. Pero Alejandro quiere una respuesta en este instante.

------------------"¡¿Verdad que nadie se va a arrepentir Sebastián?!

Sebastián respira profundo; y da una respuesta que le causa gran dolor.

------------------"Nadie se arrepentirá, hermano.

------------------"Muy bien.

Will no se siente bien con lo que se ha planeado; jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer no es parte de su forma de ser; menos puede concebir la idea de traicionar a Elizabeth. Pero sabe que es la única forma de conseguir la llave de la Fuente de la Juventud.

----------------"Echaremos a andar el plan cuanto antes.

----------------"Por mí está bien Capitán Turner.

Sebastián no puede creer que sea parte de un plan tan ruin¿Cómo podrá mirar a su hermana a los ojos? Pero la suerte está echada, e ir en contra del Capitán del Holandés Errante tampoco es viable. Es una cruel traición, pero al menos por ahora y hasta que pueda pensar en algo, tiene que dejar que las cosas marchen como se han planeado.

_**Continuará….**_


	6. Chapter 6 Juego Cruel

Will sale a cubierta acompañado de Alejandro y Sebastián; Bootstrap le cierra el paso a su hijo, pues desea saber lo que ocurre ahora que tienen compañía.

----------------"William; ¿Quiénes son estos hombres?

----------------"Son los hermanos perdidos de Elena.

----------------"Vaya, eso quiere decir que buscaremos una forma de devolverlos a tierra; sabía que tarde o temprano dejarías de…

----------------"Mis planes siguen siendo los mismos, te pido por favor que no intervengas en esto. Lo que veas, lo que escuches, te pido que lo ignores, te lo pido como hijo, no arruines mi oportunidad de estar eternamente con Elizabeth.

Bootstrap presiente que esta petición de su hijo encierra algo peligroso.

---------------"¿Qué es lo que te propones?

---------------"Ve por Elena, vas a ser testigo de lo que me propongo. Y si te pones en mi contra no te lo voy a perdonar.

---------------"No hay necesidad de que me chantajees; eres mi hijo, siempre te apoyaré, pero cuando tenga que darte un consejo lo haré. Pero al fin y al cabo, eres mi capitán, no me queda más remedio que obedecerte.

Bootstrap se aleja de su hijo para ir en busca de Elena; Will se siente mal con las palabras de su padre, y con todo lo que ha de suceder de ahora en adelante. Pero debe mantenerse firme por Elizabeth, y por esa hermosa posibilidad de poder estar juntos eternamente, sin el temor de que un día la muerte los separe.

Elena se mantiene pensativa a solas en la cabina de Will; trata de encontrar una manera de razonar con el necio capitán, pero no se le ocurre nada; y la idea de seguirlo desafiando ya no es tan aceptable para ella, pues William es violento, está desesperado y con el poder que tiene puede ser un enorme peligro para ella. De pronto, los pensamientos de Elena son interrumpidos con la llegada de Bootstrap.

----------------"Elena, ven conmigo a cubierta; William exige tu presencia.

----------------"Ay no¿ahora que piensa hacer para sacarme información?

----------------"No temas; lo que has de ver llenará tu vida de alegría.

----------------"¿De veras?

----------------"Ven.

Elena toma la mano de Bootstrap y sale con él de la cabina rumbo a cubierta; una vez afuera, Elena ve con emoción a sus hermanos junto a Will. Alejandro permanece frío, pero Sebastián no puede evitar alegrarse al verla. La eterna joven corre hacia ellos, y es Sebastián el primero en recibirla en sus brazos. Alejandro los observa con frialdad, algo que a Will le comienza a preocupar; siente que Alejandro puede llegar a ser una maldición peor que él en la vida de Elena.

Sebastián y Elena siguen firmes en su abrazo; mismo que rompen para mirarse a los ojos.

---------------"¡Me alegra tanto volver a verte!

---------------"Te quiero mucho Elena, pase lo que pase no lo olvides nunca.

---------------"¿Estás bien?

Alejandro interviene.

--------------"¿Y como no va a estar bien? Recuerda que a nosotros nada puede dañarnos hermana.

Elena ignora el comentario de su hermano mayor y lo abraza fuertemente; gesto que es correspondido con frialdad por parte de Alejandro; Elena siente el helado abrazo de su hermano y lo resiente. Poco a poco se aparta de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

---------------"¿Qué te pasa Alejandro?

---------------"Pasa que se acabó Elena, se acabó la Orden Sagrada de los Leones Negros, se acabó la lucha por ocultar la Fuente de la Juventud; es hora, que Sebastián y yo, como los hombres de la familia, tomemos las decisiones por mamá, por ti.

---------------"¿De que hablas?

---------------"Sencillo; he mandado al diablo a la orden, Sebastián también; hemos decidido aliarnos a la causa del Capitán Turner; y te lo juro Elena, abriremos la fuente con o sin tu ayuda.

Elena siente que le han atravesado el corazón con espinas venenosas; el dolor que siente por las palabras de su hermano es indescriptible; menos puede creer que la esté traicionando tan vilmente. Luego mira a Sebastián, y no puede creer que se mantenga firme junto a Alejandro sin decir nada.

-------------"No puedes hacerme esto Alejandro; ¡No puedes traicionar así el juramento que hicimos! Y Sebastián… ¿estás de acuerdo en esto?

Sebastián sufre amargamente por tener que mantenerse del lado de Alejandro; pero está en minoría; aún no puede revelarse, no al menos hasta que piense como hacerlo sin arriesgar a su hermana.

--------------"Alejandro tiene razón, Elena, no tenemos un lugar en el mundo…es…es hora de que podamos construir algo que sea para nosotros.

Elena comienza a llorar de rabia; Bootstrap está muy conmovido, Will también lo está, pero no puede flaquear si desea lograr sus propósitos. Elena se arma de valor y enfrenta de nuevo a sus hermanos.

--------------"¡¿Cómo es posible que quieras condenar al mundo a vivir eternamente sabiendo las terribles consecuencias que eso traería?! No puedo entender que faltes al honor de nuestra familia; ¡al juramento que hicimos antes Dios Alejandro!

--------------"¡No me hables de juramentos Elena, porque tú no eres precisamente un ejemplo a seguir en lo que a juramentos se refiere!

La reacción de Elena a ese comentario cautiva de inmediato la atención de Will; es evidente que le dolió y le trajo malos recuerdos; es ahora cuando Alejandro piensa imponer su ley lastimando a Elena, y de esa forma ella no podrá atacarlo más. Alejandro siente el poder, la victoria a su alcance.

----------------"¿Quieres hablar de juramentos Elena? Hablemos de juramentos.

Sebastián se siente tan miserable que se aleja para no tener que seguir siendo testigo de los ataques de Alejandro hacia su hermana. Alejandro se acerca desafiante a Elena.

----------------"¿Recuerdas, hermanita, cuando me juraste que iríamos de nuevo a Florida, que abrirías la fuente para que mi esposa y mis hijos bebieran del agua de la vida eterna? Cambiaste de opinión al final; ¡aún cuando sabías que ella estaba de acuerdo, me prometiste que lo harías solo por ellos, solo por ellos! Pero te arrepentiste; atrasaste todo para que yo no me preocupara; ¡hiciste que todos fuéramos con los misioneros del Vaticano a Sierra Leona para ayudar a los pobres mortales con sus enfermedades y con el hambre! Mil veces te pregunté si después de nuestra misión iríamos a Florida y cínicamente ¡me decías que sí cuando sabías que no lo harías!

---------------"Alejandro….

---------------"¡Déjame terminar! Por ayudar a esa gente en Sierra Leona; mi amada Sofía, mi hermosa Constanza y mi pequeño Pedro; ¡murieron de viruela ante mis ojos; los vi morir¿Crees que eso habría sucedido si antes hubiéramos ido ¡a Florida como me lo habías prometido!? Nunca te lo he perdonado Elena, lo sabes bien; ¡yo quería morirme con ellos y no podía; jamás podré reunirme con mi familia! Lo poco que me quedaba de humanidad se fue con ellos Elena; y estoy harto de seguir a tu lado; dejando que los mortales sean felices ¡cuando yo vivo un infierno constante por no tener felicidad, amor, descendencia! No eres peor que yo Elena, pero tampoco eres mejor. Por tu obediencia a la Orden de los Leones Negros; por tu lealtad a la promesa que le hiciste al hombre que nos convirtió en ¡esto! Yo perdí a mi familia. No pienso seguir defiendiendo una causa que me arrancó lo poco que me quedaba de sensibilidad.

---------------"Yo no tenía opción Alejandro; yo sufrí mucho por la muerte de tu esposa, de mis sobrinos; pero si los llevaba de nuevo a la fuente; nos iban a abandonar; El Vaticano ya no nos protegería más y seríamos…fugitivos eternos, comprende, que no podía cumplirte pero tampoco tuve el valor de decírtelo antes…

---------------"Ese es tu problema Elena, que nunca tienes el valor suficiente para defender lo que concierne a tu familia. Pero se acabó. Sebastián y yo somos aliados del Capitán Turner; lo que te pone en desventaja, más cuando sabemos que estás atada a su voluntad, de nuevo gracias a tu obsesión por defender a los mortales y tu amada Orden.

---------------"Alejandro, no me hagas esto.

---------------"Voy a recuperar la humanidad que perdí, hallaré el amor de nuevo, lo haré inmortal, tendré hijos y ellos nunca morirán; Viviré con alegría todas las eras de este mundo; con o sin tu ayuda; después de todo lo que más no sobra es el tiempo. ¿Verdad hermana?

Alejandro se aleja de su hermana; Elena llora desconsolada ante la mirada de Will; que se conmueve ante el dolor de la joven, pero al mismo tiempo se siente impactado por lo que reveló Alejandro. Bootstrap, Murphy, Rafe y Sanders están anonadados con lo que ha pasado. Finalmente Will se acerca a Elena.

----------------"Elena…

----------------"Felicidades, Capitán Turner; su deseo de hacer de mi vida un infierno se ha cumplido. Mis hermanos, se han aliado con usted, han roto con un lazo que nos unía tan fuerte como nuestra sangre. Usted me ha arrebatado cien años de libertad, y mis hermanos acaban de condenarse y condenarme. Es ahora cuando me pregunto… ¿Valdrá la pena seguir con mi silencio o debo desquitarme aferrándome a el y no permitir que ni ellos ni usted alcancen la felicidad que tan egoístamente anhelan?

Devastada por lo que le ha sucedido, Elena se aleja de Will y corre de nuevo hacia la cabina. Bootstrap se acerca a su hijo.

------------------"Lo que sea que estés planeando con los hermanos de Elena, es cruel.

------------------"La vida ha sido cruel conmigo, padre; tal vez sea momento de devolverle un par de golpes. Además ella carga una culpa bastante grave.

------------------"Ella hizo un juramento, que estuvo a punto de romper por mantener la felicidad de su hermano, es evidente que su sentido de lealtad, honestidad y honor son mayores; eso es admirable también.

------------------"¿Aún cuando eso provocó la desgracia de su hermano?

------------------"¿Tú serías capaz de faltar a tu tarea en este barco por el juramento de esposo que le hiciste a Elizabeth?

Will mantiene silencio, sabe que no puede hacerlo o las consecuencias serían terribles.

---------------"No lo harías, porque sabes bien en lo que te transformarías. Igual habría sido para ella, si se hubiera atrevido a faltar a su juramento.

---------------"No me importa; seguiré adelante con mis planes; ella podrá seguir con su vida como mejor le parezca una vez yo obtenga lo que necesito para tener a Elizabeth conmigo para siempre.

William se aleja de su padre; listo para poner en acción más adelante sus planes para conquistar falsamente a Elena, ahora que se encuentra herida y vulnerable.

Mientras, en Tortuga; Gibbs ha quedado impactado con el plan de Jack.

-----------------"Jack, por ese mapa que tienes Barbosa es capaz de hacer todo menos devolverte el Perla Negra; ¡ya lo conoces; te matará antes de hacer tratos contigo!

------------------"Esta vez le conviene porque además de compartir con él las glorias que la Fuente de la Juventud brinda, haré un trueque justo, mi Perla por el Victoria; ambos barcos son muy similares así que ni pierde él ni pierdo yo; ¡todos quedamos contentos!

------------------"Bueno…pues poniéndolo así.

Ana María tiene una idea en mente que entiende debe plantearse. Aún cuando solo pensar en esa posibilidad le altera los nervios.

------------------"Jack¿has pensado en pedirle ayuda a Elizabeth Swann? Considerando su trágica separación de William Turner y el hecho de que solo podrán verse una vez cada diez años, la idea de la inmortalidad es algo que ella no podría rechazar.

Jack, Gibbs y Baltasar se mantienen en silencio, es una idea importante que a nadie se le había ocurrido hasta ahora. Gibbs es el primero en hacer comentarios.

------------------"Con Elizabeth Swann de nuestro lado Barbosa no podría negarte nada; ella es la reina de los piratas.

Jack tiene lista su respuesta.

-----------------"No puedo creer que todos la sigan llamando Elizabeth Swann cuando en realidad su apellido actual es Turner; se casó con William Turner por lo tanto es Elizabeth Turner. Y si, tienen razón en eso; el problema es que no puedo llegar a la Caleta del Naufragio con las Cartas de Navegación porque mis demás colegas se volverían locos de la emoción y tratarían de arrebatármelas de mil maneras.

Ana María comienza a darse cuenta de que tal vez su idea no deba desarrollarse, al menos por ahora; ir por Elizabeth a la Caleta del Naufragio es peligroso ahora que Jack tiene un mapa tan valioso en su poder.

------------------"Pensemos las cosas con calma caballeros; después de todo no nos dirigimos hacia la búsqueda de un tesoro cualquiera; vamos en camino a ser inmortales en todo el sentido de la palabra.

A Jack le impresiona la forma tan segura y culta con la que se expresa Ana María.

----------------"Abres la boca y me impactas querida; tus lecciones de buenos modales en casa de mi buen amigo el Duque de veras que lograron milagros en ti.

----------------"Puede que en un momento nos sirvan de algo. Pero que no se te olvide que sigo siendo la misma Jack; quizás con más cultura, pero en el interior soy la misma pirata que conociste hace tiempo.

----------------"Es bueno saberlo. ¿Entonces que me dices Gibbs, zarpamos mañana al atardecer?

----------------"¡Estoy a sus órdenes Capitán!

----------------"¡Perfecto! Ve buscando más miembros para nuestra tripulación; no les hables de nuestra aventura, no quiero sorpresas. Los que me acompañan no saben nada y así debe seguir siendo porque quien nos ayuda en las altas esferas prefiere que todo este asunto permanezca en secreto en lo cual, estoy de acuerdo.

----------------"Descuide, seré discreto.

----------------"Bien, como siempre aquí nuestra ilustrada Ana María recupera su puesto como segunda al mando…aunque quería tu puesto pero finalmente accedió a retomar su antigua posición; y nuestro nuevo amigo Baltasar será el contramaestre debido a que nos ha proporcionado con una invaluable y vasta carga de ron.

Gibbs se alegra de escuchar que están bien dotados de ron.

---------------"¡Será un placer trabajar con usted Baltasar! Bien Capitán me voy en busca de tripulación y se los presentaré a medio día mañana; ¿le parece bien?

---------------"Muy bien.

Jack y Ana María están complacidos; solo que para la joven siguen siendo un misterio los sentimientos de Jack, pero no puede dejar que eso la afecte; al menos no por el momento.

Mientras, a bordo del Holandés Errante; Elena llora en silencio, escondida en la oscuridad de la zona de carga; no quiere que se escuche su llanto, no quiere sentir la brisa del mar; quiero consumirse en el dolor, porque siente que es lo único que le queda. Sus hermanos la traicionan, está atada a la voluntad del Capitán del Holandés Errante por cien años, y para cuando pueda regresar con su madre, la vida de paz que había ganado habrá desaparecido, una vez que el Vaticano los haya excomulgado y abandonado al enterarse de la traición de sus hermanos.

Will finalmente la encuentra; tiene en mente seguir con el plan, pero en su alma puede sentir la profunda pena de Elena, y siente que eso lo lastima. De todas formas no puede echarse para atrás; tiene que lograr la inmortalidad para Elizabeth, eso es todo lo que tiene que importarle.

Elena puede sentir la presencia de William a su alrededor; eso le causa gran pesar. Por eso se mantiene quieta; no quiere pelear, entiende que ya no vale la pena. Pero tampoco está dispuesta a facilitarle las cosas. Will se acerca y se sienta en un barril frente a ella. Elena no quiere mirarlo, mantiene su vista en la nada; dejando que sus lágrimas hablen por ella. Por fin, William rompe el silencio.

----------------"Lo que dijo tu hermano….

----------------"Es cierto; y aunque mi acción te haya parecido cruel; la falta a mi promesa nos mantuvo seguros, hasta hoy.

----------------"Quisiera escuchar tu versión.

----------------"¿Para qué?

----------------"Para entender; y ver si me encuentro realmente en el lado ganador.

Esa frase crea un destello de esperanza en Elena; ¿acaso no todo estará perdido para ella? Si realmente conociera las intenciones de Will, no sentiría ese pequeño ardor de confianza.

---------------"Alejandro quiso vivir una vida de mortal siendo inmortal. Nunca debió enamorarse, ni casarse, ni tener hijos.

---------------"Tienes la cruel creencia de que los inmortales deben vivir aislados de todo signo de dicha; realmente es una pena darse cuenta de lo vacía que estás.

---------------"¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que hablas William Turner! Yo adoraba a la familia de mi hermano¡el recuerdo de cómo murieron me sigue doliendo como el primer día, y me seguirá lastimando eternamente!

---------------"Si eso fuera cierto, no le habrías fallado a tu hermano. Le prometiste darle a su familia la oportunidad de ser eternos; y no cumpliste.

---------------"Yo estaba decidida a hacerlo; pero mi madre no. Ella me prohibió cumplir con mi promesa; aún así yo estaba dispuesta a desobedecerla por amor a mi hermano, por verlo feliz. Mi madre sabía que con palabras no iba a detenerme así que me acusó con los Cardenales; fueron por mí, y me obligaron a retractarme, describiendo lo que nos sucedería si yo era capaz de dar el don de la inmortalidad a otro ser humano. Estaba entre la espada y la pared; no podía sacrificar a mis hermanos, a mi madre; a mí misma; pero tampoco tuve el valor de contarle la verdad a mi hermano porque conociéndolo, no solo le habría declarado la guerra al Vaticano; también odiaría a mi madre. Por eso, decidí no decir nada, alargar las cosas hasta que se me ocurriera algo…

--------------"Pero la muerte te liberó de la promesa más adelante. Que afortunada.

--------------"No sabes lo que dices William, realmente no lo sabes. Y creo que es ahora cuando comenzaré a pagar por mi cobardía. Tú me tienes prisionera, mis hermanos me traicionan, para cuando me liberes no tendré a donde ir; he fallado a la Orden, al juramente que hice. Con lo poderoso que eres y con la terquedad de mi hermano, se que lograrán abrir la fuente tarde o temprano; aunque les costará bastante considerando que no los voy a ayudar así me hagan pedazos. Esta conversación no valió la pena, sigues pensando que te encuentras del lado ganador; fui una tonta al pensar que podrías cambiar de opinión.

Elena trata de no llorar delante de Will pero es imposible; el joven Turner se da cuenta de que este es el mejor momento te manipular las emociones de Elena.

---------------"Si tan solo te imaginaras lo terrible que es vivir sin amor Elena; si al menos pensaras en lo que es para mí, imaginarme una eternidad en el mar, solo, con recuerdos lastimándome. Tú y tus hermanos están muertos por dentro, pero al menos pueden disfrutar de la vida que los rodea; en tierra o en el mar. Pero yo; yo no puedo pisar tierra firme mas que una vez cada ¡diez años! Y renunciar al amor, a Elizabeth, me irá transformando poco a podo en el próximo Davy Jones. Yo no puedo vivir sin amor Elena.

La joven se conmueve con las palabras de Will; es ahora cuando el significado de la soledad comienza a tener sentido para ella. Es en este momento cuando siente que el amor de su madre, el de sus hermanos ha sido importante, invaluable; pero en el fondo sabe que el amor de pareja; ese que no conoce, existe en su alma, dormido, pero con grandes anhelos de despertar.

Will toma la mano de Elena; gesto que toma a la eterna joven por sorpresa. Pues solo sus hermanos han tomado sus manos de esa manera; lo que ella siente es tan distinto, que la atemoriza. William sabe que ha logrado causar impacto en ella; y eso le agrada.

------------------"Yo se que en el fondo, has tratado de imaginar lo que sería enamorarte.

------------------"Imaginarlo no me sirve de nada. Ya fuera por el destino o por la naturaleza el hombre que yo eligiera para amar, moriría. Y yo, me quedaría aquí, entre las sombras, atada a mi tristeza, eternamente. Igual que mi hermano.

------------------"Eso me sucederá a mi cuando pierda a Elizabeth. Por eso creo que eres cruel; dejas que otros sufran por tu cobardía.

William se aleja de Elena, dejándola en medio de una gran encrucijada; porque a pesar de lo que ella siente que es correcto, tiene que reconocer que tiene razón. Elena se siente confundida, está empezando a creer que ha sido una cobarde; que haberle negado la oportunidad a la familia de su hermano a ser inmortal de alguna forma provocó la desgracia que los aniquiló; pensar que fue obra del destino en este momento ahora le parece tonto. Por otro lado, está William Turner, que ama intensamente a su esposa mortal; sabe que está mal pensarlo, pero en el fondo de su alma, quisiera ser ella la dueña del corazón del Capitán del Holandés Errante; si así fuera, no tendría que violar su juramento; conocería el amor y tendría un aliado valioso que la ayudaría a hacer recapacitar a su hermano mayor. De pronto se da cuenta de que no puede pensar de esa forma; tiene que haber otra salida; Will es casado, ama a su esposa y de ninguna manera puede dejar que la Fuente de la Juventud sea abierta. Tiene que meditar con cuidado lo que va a hacer; debe cuidar sus emociones, para que no afecten su buen juicio; pero su pena es demasiado grande, y se siente demasiado sola.

Will se encuentra en la cubierta de su barco; Alejandro se acerca a él.

----------------"¿Cómo va todo Capitán Turner?

----------------"Mejor dime; ¿Cómo te encuentras tú después de tu dramática confesión?

----------------"Dije la verdad; pasó hace cien años pero me duele como si hubiera sido ayer y no pienso perdonarle nunca el que me haya fallado. Supongo que este asunto no afecta nuestro plan.

----------------"¿Odias a tu hermana?

----------------"No la odio, es solo que no puedo perdonarle el que me haya fallado y que por eso yo perdiera a mi familia para siempre. Digamos que le guardo rencor, pero no la odio.

----------------"Sentimientos igual de negativos hacia una hermana.

----------------"Yo sabré manejarlo. Hablemos de cómo van las cosas entre usted y ella en este momento.

----------------"Voy a dejar que la culpa la haga actuar.

----------------"¿Culpa?

----------------"Puede ser un detonante efectivo; esperemos, y si no resulta; intentaré otra cosa.

William se aleja de Alejandro; el eterno y soberbio joven se queda pensativo; sabe que sus acciones han sido crueles, y le duele; pero es la única manera que tiene de obligar a su hermana a darle lo que necesita para recuperar la felicidad que a su entender ella arrancó de su vida.

Y mientras eso pasa, el tiempo sigue su curso; El Perla Negra ha arribado a las costas de Tortuga. Al llegar al muelle la primera en desembarcar es Elizabeth, seguida muy de cerca por Barbosa; que observa detenidamente como la joven busca insistentemente con la mirada a Jack entre todos los piratas borrachos que se pasean a su alrededor.

--------------"Son evidentes las enormes ansias que tienes por encontrar a Jack Sparrow; espero que tengas el mismo entusiasmo por William Turner, si es que en algún momento lo vemos surgir de las profundidades cuando estemos en mar abierto otra vez.

Esas expresiones estremecen profundamente las emociones de Elizabeth. No puede evitar sentir lo que siente por Jack; es una atracción muy fuerte, una especie de pasión silenciosa, pecaminosa pero agradable; una sensación ardiente que no puede apartar de su alma. Will es su amor de niña, de adolescente, de mujer; esa dulce ilusión que ha llenado siempre su vida. Es en estos momentos cuando se pregunta; ¿Cómo podrá vivir el resto de su vida, codiciando la pasión de Jack y anhelando el amor de Will?

Barbosa sabe que ha tocado una fibra importante en el alma de Elizabeth; pero por el momento prefiere no atormentarla más con sus comentarios.

-----------------"Vamos, su majestad, Jack Sparrow solo puede estar en un lugar de esta isla y es la taberna.

-----------------"Bien. Pero recuerde muy bien nuestro acuerdo, Capitán Barbosa; a partir de este momento el Perla Negra le pertenece a Jack; él tiene el mapa, él da las órdenes; no quiero traiciones ni enfrentamientos entre ustedes; porque serás tú quien resulte con la peor parte.

-----------------"Como ordene, su alteza. Pero no olvides que me necesitas; existen ciertas regiones que son desconocidas hasta para el mismísimo Jack, con dilemas que solo yo puedo resolver; así que no me minimices tanto.

-----------------"Descuida, sabré balancear muy bien tu valor, y el de Jack.

Elizabeth se aleja de Barbosa con rumbo hacia el interior del poblado; Pintel Y Raggetti se acercan a Barbosa.

----------------"¿Qué quiere que hagamos mientras van por el Capitán Jack?

----------------"Vayan por provisiones; y mantengan los ojos abiertos por si hay espías; puede que se haya corrido el rumor sobre lo que se anda buscando.

----------------"Si señor.

----------------"¡Ah, y otra cosa; Elizabeth Turner ordenó que Jack será el capitán pero para todos ustedes sigo siendo el Capitán Barbosa; ¿entendido?!

----------------"Claro que si, Capitán.

----------------"Estamos muy claros en eso.

----------------"Perfecto.

Barbosa se aleja de ellos, los dos piratas se dirigen de nuevo al barco para prepararse y de esa forma tener todo listo para cuando se de la orden de zarpar nuevamente.

Mientras esto sucede, en el Holandés Errante; Elena ha decidido apartar de su vida todo lo que le haga pensar en el pasado. Así que se despojó del vestido blanco y ahora lleva de nuevo su vestuario de guerrera de la Orden de los Leones Negros. Sebastián, que luce muy afectado; entra a la cabina. El joven siente que el mundo se le viene encima cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de su hermana. Con solo mirarla se da cuenta del calvario por el que está pasando; y lo peor es que no puede decirle la verdad sobre el juego cruel que se está llevando a cabo en su contra.

Elena le da la espalda a su hermano, siente demasiada rabia como para enfrentarlo; pero Sebastián está decidido a hablarle.

---------------"Estar sin hablarnos no mejorará las cosas.

---------------"Es mejor que nos mantengamos separados; no quiero batirme a duelo contigo y con Alejandro por toda la eternidad.

---------------"Elena….

---------------"Ustedes son mi sangre, y me han traicionado. ¡Y no solo a mí; también a la Orden Sagrada que nos ha mantenido a salvo de la codicia de los mortales! Cuando lo que ha pasado llegue a oídos del Santo Padre; estaremos en una mazmorra o completamente desamparados; realmente no se cual de los dos escenarios es peor, pero lo que es seguro es que uno de ellos nos va a tocar.

---------------"Tal vez…las cosas no resulten tan mal.

---------------"No hay forma de que todo esto termine bien al final. Yo se lo que sufre Alejandro; yo he cargado con esa pena sobre mis hombros también. Por otro lado está William Turner, que ama profundamente a una mujer que algún día morirá dejándolo solo en una cruel eternidad.

---------------"¿Crees que es justo que eso le pase?

---------------"Claro que no es justo.

---------------"Tú puedes impedirlo Elena; puedes lograr que todos tengamos una vida normal dentro de lo que cabe en alguna parte del mundo. Se que… el comportamiento de Alejandro fue cruel; pero date cuenta de lo penoso que es ir por esta vida que no termina completamente solo, con recuerdos penosos pero a la vez tan hermosos. Yo sufro por eso también; ser inmortal no me quita las ilusiones; y aunque lo niegues se que tú también las tienes.

---------------"No puedo ser egoísta Sebastián.

---------------"Mas bien creo que tienes miedo de vivir de verdad. Piensa que es mejor; dejar que William Turner se convierta en unas cinco o seis décadas en el próximo Davy Jones por el dolor de haber perdido a la mujer que amaba por el cruel paso del tiempo; darle el poder de que su mujer sea inmortal o…

---------------"¿O que?

---------------"Hacer un sacrificio. Podrías tomar el lugar de la esposa de William Turner; borra con un nuevo amor, tu amor; ese sentimiento tan grande que él siente por ella.

Elena no puede creer lo que escucha.

----------------"¡¿Me estás insinuando que me convierta en su amante?!

----------------"Te estoy dando una manera de quedar bien con todos, contigo misma, con él y con la misma Orden Sagrada a la que pertenecemos. William olvida a su esposa, se enamora de ti; ya no tendrías que darle la llave de la Fuente de la Vida Eterna porque ambos son inmortales. Siendo así; los dos evitarían que Alejandro se acercara de nuevo a Florida, sabes que cuando está solo se le agotan las ideas; yo te apoyaría. Piénsalo.

-----------------"No puedo creer que seas tan mezquino Sebastián; tú no. Siempre te consideré…tan noble, centrado.

-----------------"Estoy cambiando Elena, tal vez sea bueno evolucionar con las épocas, con las circunstancias; al menos para mí es una forma de cambiar con el mundo, así no me siento atascado.

Sebastián sale de la cabina; dejando a su hermana con una profunda tristeza; pero también con una angustia en el corazón. Las palabras de Sebastián fueron injustas, egoístas; pero por otro lado no son descabelladas. Su conciencia le dicta que debe actuar con honor; por el bien de toda la humanidad; pero su alma, que está llena de ilusiones dormidas la impulsa a pensar, que probablemente sea bueno actuar de forma que todo encaje como debe ser. Finalmente; Elena abandona los sueños una vez más; ¿Cómo puede imaginar si quiera que un amor tan grande como el que William Turner siente por su esposa pueda cambiar de la noche a la mañana? Además, ella no se siente capaz de romper un lazo tan fuerte.

Pero mientras Elena se debate entre lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es; en Tortuga; Barbosa y Elizabeth finalmente se encuentran con Jack en uno de los muelles cerca de la taberna. La joven Swann se emociona al verlo, tanto que ignorando la presencia de Barbosa va de inmediato hacia él.

----------------"¡Jack!

El Capitán Sparrow se sorprende al tener a Elizabeth de frente.

----------------"Elizabeth; ¿Qué haces aquí?

----------------"Es bueno verte.

Elizabeth le da un fuerte abrazo a Jack; mismo que él responde pero con cierta frialdad; pues ciertamente los recuerdos de las demostraciones de afecto de Elizabeth hacia él siguen siendo incómodas y traen malos recuerdos.

Finalmente Barbosa llega hasta ellos.

-----------------"Jack Sparrow.

-----------------"¡Ah, Héctor! Por fin te diste cuenta de que era mejor estar de mi lado que volver a arrebatarme mi barco sin justificación alguna.

-----------------"Digamos que por ceder a mis tentaciones terminé perdiendo algo que era de mucho más valor; pero nunca es tarde para rectificar y llegar a un acuerdo.

-----------------"En eso tienes razón; pero como en esta ocasión yo poseo un barco que es similar al Perla en todos los aspectos y además tengo en mi poder ese artículo que era de mayor interés para ti; no creo que me encuentre de humor para negociar contigo.

-----------------"Vamos Jack; amas el Perla Negra; podemos negociar.

-----------------"¿Y para qué; para que cuando me descuide te vuelvas a llevar mi barco con todo y Las Cartas de Navegación? Olvídalo; prefiero tenerte lejos de mí; aunque me duela prefiero dejarte el Perla antes que darte las Cartas de Navegación.

Elizabeth se da cuenta de que los ánimos entre Jack y Barbosa comienzan a alterarse; así que decide intervenir.

------------------"¡Basta los dos! Jack; esto no solo se trata de que recuperes tu barco; necesito que me ayudes.

Barbosa interviene.

------------------"Claro; esa es la parte más importante de negociar con Jack. Tenlo presente porque si llegaras a cambiar de opinión terminaríamos haciéndonos de un enemigo muy difícil de derrotar considerando las circunstancias.

Las palabras de Barbosa ponen muy nerviosa a Elizabeth; porque conoce el significado real de ellas. Finalmente Barbosa decide dejarlos a solas; en esta ocasión se encuentra atado de manos, y no puede forzar a Jack; al menos no por ahora.

-----------------"Estaré en la taberna mientras ustedes terminan de negociar.

Barbosa se aleja; dejando a Jack y a Elizabeth a solas.

------------------"¿Y como es la vida ahora que tu situación con William Turner no es del todo digamos…normal?

------------------"Me duele su ausencia. Por eso te necesito Jack. ¿Hay algún lugar en esta isla donde no haya tanto bullicio? Es importante lo que tengo que decirte.

------------------"Tendrá que ser en la playa; en el pueblo no hay ni un solo lugar pacífico.

------------------"¿Vamos entonces?

------------------"Después de ti.

Elizabeth sonríe; le alegra tanto volver a ver a Jack; ya extrañaba su presencia, sus comentarios alocados. No tiene duda de que tendrá su ayuda.

En el Holandés Errante mientras tanto; Sebastián conversa con Alejandro en cubierta.

-----------------"Hiciste bien en trabajar su sensibilidad hermanito; Elena tiene que ceder a como de lugar.

-----------------"Es ahora cuando me alegro de ser inmortal; así no tengo que vivir con el miedo de enfrentar algún día el Juicio Celestial sobre mis malas acciones contra mi hermana.

-----------------"¡Basta Sebastián! Aunque todo esto se vea como una traición al final va a traer beneficios.

-----------------"¡Para nosotros, para William Turner y su mujer¿pero para nuestra hermana; te has puesto a pensar en eso?! Este es un juego demasiado cruel Alejandro; donde todos ganan menos Elena. Si ella se llega a enamorar perdidamente del capitán de este barco sufrirá por siglos y siglos ante el recuerdo de que fue usada, abandonada; sabiendo que ese hombre que le mostró el amor para luego desecharla vive en el mar disfrutando de su esposa.

-----------------"El tiempo cura todo Sebastián.

-----------------"No mientas, no te ha curado a ti. Sigues guardándole rencor a Elena; no has olvidado lo que pasó; quieres que ella sufra más de lo que has sufrido tú. Ten cuidado Alejandro; a veces desear tanto mal a quien lleva tu propia sangre, trae terribles consecuencias.

Sebastián se aleja de su hermano mayor; Alejandro se siente demasiado cerca de la oportunidad de su vida como para ceder a sentimentalismos. Pero no puede evitar pensar que quizás su hermano tenga razón; herir a Elena no es algo que lo enorgullezca; pero es necesario si desea obtener su satisfacción por todo lo que ha sufrido.

Mientras; Elena se encuentra en la cubierta inferior del Holandés Errante, y es interceptada por Will. Ambos quedan mirándose en silencio por unos segundos; ella no puede negar que William le hace sentir cosas que no puede describir; por otro lado; Will no entiende por qué la presencia de Elena lo hace olvidar la pena que lo mantiene lejos de Elizabeth.

------------------"¿Te cambiaste de ropa?

------------------"No puedo olvidar quien soy; aunque eso lo altere Capitán Turner.

------------------"No me refería a eso; es que…lucías bien en ese vestido. Te veías más serena; menos atada a quien eres.

------------------"¿Supone que me veía distinta?

------------------"Muy distinta; ahora te miro; y no hay luz a tu alrededor. Tú estás viva Elena; esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo; yo estoy atrapado entre la vida y la muerte; esa es la esencia de mi inmortalidad; pero tú…

Will toca la mejilla de Elena, despertando en ella sentimientos que la atemorizan pero que le agradan.

----------------"Tú aún posees el calor de la vida en tu cuerpo; puedes sentir el latir de tu corazón.

Elena no puede evitar mirar la cicatriz en el pecho de Will; esa que es prueba clara de que el joven carece de ese órgano vital.

----------------"No tener tu corazón dentro de ti; no te ha impedido que sigas amando a tu esposa.

----------------"Cuando ella ya no esté; se acabará la humanidad para mí.

----------------"No digas eso; tú tienes una tarea importante.

----------------"Y tendré que cumplirla solo, siempre solo.

----------------"Pero tienes a tu padre.

----------------"Igual estaré incompleto. Por eso no dejaré de luchar aunque me hagas todo difícil.

----------------"William…

----------------"No quiero terminar como Davy Jones, pero menos quiero ser como tú; no quiero ir por esta eternidad vacío; sin ilusiones que me hagan olvidar quién fui y quien soy. No quiero estar eternamente solo.

William se aleja de Elena; y si quería hacerla sentir culpable lo ha logrado. Es ahora cuando la eterna joven comienza a meditar; a pensar en las palabras de su hermano Sebastián, en el dolor de su hermano Alejandro; en ese rencor que lo ha llevado a traicionarla. Elena siente demasiadas culpas; por sus hermanos, por ella misma, y ahora por William Turner; ese hombre, que poco a poco se está metiendo en su alma; despertando en ella sensaciones que ha mantenido dormidas forzosamente. En este momento Elena no se siente capaz de amargar la vida de otra persona que está cercana a ella solo por seguir lo que cree que es correcto para ella; Elena, está a punto de tomar una decisión que sin duda cambiará su vida; y la de todos los que están unidos al deseo de la vida eterna.

_**Continuará…..**_


	7. Chapter 7 Un Trato

Jack y Elizabeth se encuentran en la playa; lejos del bullicio ensordecedor de Tortuga.

------------------"Es realmente bueno volver a verte Jack. Hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirte, que no se por donde comenzar.

------------------"Por el principio sería conveniente ¿no te parece?

------------------"Si. Creo que debo comenzar por pedirte perdón Jack; por lo que te hice. No tengo paz desde que cometí ese acto tan perverso en tu contra. Cuando te rescatamos no tuve… la oportunidad de decirte todo lo que sufrí en silencio, lo mal que me sentía, no pude pedirte perdón.

Jack se impacta con las palabras de Elizabeth.

----------------"Pero me dijiste que no lo sentías.

Elizabeth se acerca a Jack y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

---------------"Mentía Jack; y creo que lo sabías. Tú eres un buen hombre, jamás me arrepentiré de haberte conocido. Gracias a ti logre ver y hacer lo que quería; aunque me haya costado tantas penas. Pero antes de pedirte que me ayudes a ser eterna para que Will no se convierta en unas décadas adelante en el próximo Davy Jones; quiero confesarte algo.

---------------"¿De que se trata?

---------------"Tienes que saber; que le entregué mi corazón a Will; pero que el verdadero amor de mi vida eres tú Jack. Tú brújula me hizo ver lo que mi conciencia me hacia callar a gritos desde que volví a verte en el muelle de Tortuga. Siempre que la usaba terminaba apuntando hacia ti; sin importar donde estuvieras.

Jack no sabe como responderle. Ella se da cuenta, y decide calmar las cosas para que no haya malos entendidos más adelante.

----------------"Cuando te dejé atado en el fondo deseaba que me retuvieras; quedarme contigo. Pero no podía abandonar a Will. Perdóname Jack, para seguir adelante con mi vida necesito saber que me has perdonado.

Jack está listo para darle una respuesta a Elizabeth.

------------------"Te perdono. Además podemos decir que en cierta forma esa terrible experiencia me ayudó a madurar en algunos aspectos de mi vida; como por ejemplo ya no soy tan confiado y me he dado cuenta de que peleando se gana mucho.

------------------"Gracias Jack.

------------------"Bueno ahora que hemos aclarado eventos trágicos del pasado con la dulce luz del perdón; espero que me digas ahora a que se debe que estés de viaje con Barbosa en mi barco que de nuevo se robó.

Elizabeth mira fijamente a Jack a los ojos.

------------------"Barbosa y yo; al igual que tú; buscamos una manera de permanecer atados eternamente a la vida; sin cambios. Y tú tienes el mapa que nos llevará a ese poder; hacia el don de la inmortalidad.

------------------"Comprendo bien; y con todo gusto lo compartiría contigo; pero dime; ¿Por qué he de de compartir con Barbosa la misma riqueza que he de compartir contigo y con todos los que considero mis amigos?

------------------"Porque Barbosa está dispuesto a devolverte el Perla Negra y no volver a reclamarlo como suyo jamás.

------------------"Suena bien, mucho mejor porque yo pensaba hacer un trueque con él antes de que te aparecieras aquí y me ahorraras el viaje.

------------------"¿Trueque?

------------------"Tenemos mucho de que hablar antes de sellar un acuerdo querida. En esta ocasión me apoya un amigo de un estrato social muy alto, con intereses tan nobles como los nuestros; pero con la diferencia de que ese noble amigo mío tiene el factor tiempo en contra.

------------------"Si pertenece a la nobleza no deberías confiar tan ciegamente en él.

------------------"Yo no confío ciegamente en él; aunque sus intenciones son hasta el momento conmovedoras y claras tengo en mi poder a una persona que para ese noble amigo mío significa mucho. Mientras la tenga conmigo no se atreverá a darme una puñalada por la espalda.

------------------"Vaya, en serio tenemos mucho de que hablar.

------------------"Así es; pero mejor hagámoslo en grupo esta vez; no es buena idea repetir los errores del pasado.

------------------"Tienes mucha razón.

Jack y Elizabeth se sonríen; y se marchan de nuevo hacia el interior de la playa; pues debe hacerse una reunión para hacer planes; sellar tratos y encaminarse hacia un nuevo destino.

Mientras, en el Holandés Errante; Elena está sentada en la popa, sola, dejando que la brisa del mar seque las lágrimas que humedecen fríamente sus mejillas. Alejandro la observa de lejos; su conciencia lo está matando pero su ambición es más fuerte, y es eso precisamente lo que lo mantiene firme. Will aparece en ese instante.

------------------"¿Arrepentido?

------------------"No.

------------------"Bien. Como bien dijiste, para un inmortal las penas son eternas pero no existe riesgo de perecer por ellas.

------------------"Algo bueno entre lo malo. ¿Qué es lo que has planeado?

------------------"Tienen que abandonar el barco si desean que consiga algo con ella.

------------------"No comprendo.

------------------"Tenemos la balsa que te trajo a ti, a tu hermano y tu gente a este barco; le haremos mejoras, los dejaré cerca de tierra, les daré algunos objetos de valor que los ayudarán a obtener un barco y luego nos volveremos a encontrar; con la llave hacia la vida eterna.

-----------------"Suena bien. ¿Cuándo sabremos que has conseguido lo que queremos de Elena?

-----------------"Recibirán la visita de alguno de mis hombres. Espero que recuerdes lo que puede ocurrir si me traicionan.

-----------------"Traicionarlo a usted joven capitán Turner es lo menos que haría.

-----------------"Bien. Los llevaré cerca de puerto antes del amanecer. Si seguimos el curso llegaremos a un puerto inglés; muy cerca de donde crecí; Port Royal; es en una isla pequeña así que no tendrán problemas al hacer negocios.

Elena mira hacia cubierta; puede ver a Will conversando con su hermano mayor; imagina lo que deben estar tramando a sus espaldas. Y se pregunta como es posible que haya llegado al punto donde ha perdido el control de todo; hasta de sí misma. Siente una tristeza profunda, que seguramente será tan eterna como su existencia. Pero lo peor es que su corazón también comienza a traicionarla, porque no puede evitar sentirse atraída hacia William Turner; un hombre prohibido en todos los sentidos.

Elena sufre a bordo del Holandés Errante; pero en tierra firme, en Islas Canarias; el Duque Mitchell Van Garrett tiene una visita poco agradable, pero a la que le debe respeto por honor. Se trata del Representante del Rey de España; El Barón Fernando Del Castillo y Garcés; un hombre arrogante, de mirada fría, de desprecio por las razas que considera inferiores; y demasiado leal a las leyes de la Corona Española.

-----------------"¿Está seguro que puede confiar en ese pirata llamado…Jack Sparrow?

-----------------"Es un hombre de honor Barón Del Castillo.

-----------------"¿Un pirata hombre de honor; no esperará usted que confíe en esa premisa Duque Van Garrett?

-----------------"Mi vida depende de que esto resulte Barón; ¿cree que iría confiando a ciegas en todo esto?

El Barón se da cuenta finalmente de que ha ido demasiado lejos.

---------------"Disculpe mi buen amigo. Es solo que además de su vida, que es muy valiosa; está en juego la oportunidad de España para recuperar las tierras y puertos arrebatados injustamente por Inglaterra. Usted necesita la Fuente de la Juventud y España el Corazón de William Turner.

---------------"Obtendremos ambos tesoros; no se preocupe. Solo hay que dar tiempo al tiempo. Hay una persona muy especial para mí dentro de la tripulación de Jack Sparrow que me debe más que la vida; ella no me fallará cuando llegue el momento. Se lo aseguro.

---------------"Todas las esperanzas de España están en sus manos mi buen amigo. El Corazón de William Turner nos dará el control de los mares; usaremos la misma táctica del fenecido Lord Cutler Beckett pero con variaciones que harán que sea perfecta; además tenemos la ventaja de que estamos lidiando con un…ser que todavía conserva su humanidad intacta.

---------------"Más que eso. Antes de que Jack Sparrow se apareciera por aquí tuve una entrevista con una pirata del Sur de China; La Dama Ching; esa mujer me contó que William Turner está casado con una joven que ahora es la "Pirata Señor del Sur de China"; además es reina de los piratas.

---------------"Eso quiere decir que probablemente sea ella quien esconde el corazón de Turner.

---------------"Una estrategia romántica. Pero que nos hace el trabajo más difícil.

---------------"Tal vez no; si no nos apoya por las buenas ella puede ser un buen incentivo para motivarlo.

---------------"No quiero actos violentos; todo debe hacerse por nobleza y honor.

---------------"Nobleza y honor a veces requieren de actos violentos; no lo olvide Duque Van Garrett.

Mitchell se da cuenta de que está lidiando con un hombre nada sensible. Eso lo atemoriza; pues hombres con ese tipo de frialdad a la hora de tomar decisiones generalmente termina siendo cruel; y lo menos que desea es que ese tipo de negatividad alcance a Ana María.

Mientras tanto; en la cubierta del Holandés Errante; Elena ve como trabajan en la balsa que trajo a sus hermanos a bordo. Poco a poco la joven se acerca a Sebastián.

---------------"¿Se van?

La tristeza en la voz de su hermana hace que Sebastián se sienta más que miserable; pero no puede hacer nada para cambiar lo que ya se ha creado. Mirarla a los ojos es una tortura por ese enorme sentimiento de vergüenza que lo agobia.

---------------"Si; tenemos cosas que hacer en tierra firme.

---------------"Jamás encontrarán la llave.

---------------"Aunque no me creas hermana; en el fondo deseo que así sea.

Es con esa respuesta, que Elena se da cuenta de que Sebastián está actuando por temor a Alejandro; por alguna razón se siente intimidado y no tiene otra salida, más que obedecer a Alejandro. Es por eso, que Elena, se quita su hermoso rosario de oro, le da un beso a la cruz, toma la mano derecha de Sebastián y se lo entrega. El joven no sabe como reaccionar a ese hermoso gesto por parte de su hermana.

----------------"¿Qué haces Elena?

----------------"Quiero que este rosario te proteja del veneno de nuestro hermano. No quiero que el odio que Alejandro siente hacia mí te contagie.

---------------"Elena por Dios, Alejandro no te odia.

---------------"Me guarda un profundo rencor y eso es como si me odiara. Se que de alguna manera te tiene amenazado; por eso quiero que lo conserves; yo ya lo he perdido todo Sebastián; hasta mi libertad por cien largos años. Quiero que este rosario, mantenga vivo el afecto que me tienes, que te ilumine para que al final del camino elijas lo que es mejor.

Elena toma el rosario de la mano de su hermano; y se lo coloca en el cuello; luego le da un fuerte abrazo que es amorosamente correspondido por Sebastián.

----------------"Recuerda las palabras de nuestro padre; No es la inmortalidad lo que te da la llave hacia la eterna felicidad; es la forma en la que vives la que te brinda ese regalo.

Esas palabras tocan profundamente el alma de Sebastián. Elena finalmente rompe el abrazo; y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se aleja de su hermano. Sebastián se siente muy mal; luego al mirar hacia su derecha ve a Alejandro; de inmediato experimenta mucha rabia y le duele no tener otra salida más que seguir adelante con el oscuro plan trazado contra su hermana. Pero al menos tiene algo de Elena, algo sagrado, valioso; que seguramente le dará la respuesta durante la travesía sobre como escapar de la tempestad desatada por su hermano mayor.

Elena camina por la cubierta interior del Holandés Errante; cuando es interceptada de pronto por William Turner. Ella lo mira fijamente; él le devuelve la mirada con una intensidad que la hace flaquear. Poco a poco el joven Turner se acerca a ella.

---------------"No tienes idea, de cómo era este barco antes de que yo tomara el mando. En esa pared a tu izquierda; había un pobre anciano incrustado entre la madera y…despojos marinos. Ya no era humano; solo quedaban trazas del hombre que una vez fue; pero era más que evidente su pena por estar atado a un barco maldito. No lo vi partir; pero donde sea que esté, se que está mejor.

--------------"No lo dudo. ¿Recuerdas el nombre de ese anciano?

--------------"Wivern; creo que ese era su nombre.

Elena no quiere llenar su mente de pensamientos tristes; quiere evitar a toda costa llorar delante de Will.

-------------"Mis hermanos se van.

-------------"Es parte de nuestros planes.

-------------"Y supongo que parte de tu plan es castigarme hasta la saciedad por no ceder a tu petición de darte la llave hacia el poder de la vida eterna¿verdad?

Will se da cuenta de que es un buen momento para echar a andar sus planes con Elena. De una forma abrupta la toma de los brazos y la pone contra la pared; están cara a cara; tan cerca que de surgir la excusa adecuada un beso sería inevitable; Elena luce nerviosa, Will seguro que de está logrando sus propósitos.

-----------------"No es mi costumbre hacerle daño a la gente Elena; pero tú te interpones en el camino hacia mi felicidad.

-----------------"No va a funcionar William; créeme; acostumbrarse a la vida eterna no es fácil; yo puedo ver que sufres.

-----------------"¿Quieres que me convierta en un monstruo?

-----------------"¡Claro que no! Tu padre dice que eres un buen hombre y le creo. Por eso me duele tanto no poder darte lo que quieres.

-----------------"Si no puedo tener a Elizabeth; tú te quedarás para siempre a mi lado. No te dejaré ir nunca; serás parte del barco y de la tripulación.

Elena está perdida en la mirada de Will; deseando con todas sus fuerzas alejarse de él pero al mismo tiempo con ganas de estar con él para siempre; aunque sabe que es un hombre prohibido; aún así, ya que ha presentado la amenaza; ella está lista para responderle.

----------------"Prefiero quedarme en este barco como tu prisionera para siempre, que permitir que alguien más sufra como yo.

Will tiene una respuesta para Elena; una que sin duda le cambiará la vida para siempre en todos los sentidos; y que sin duda lo pondrá un paso adelante hacia sus objetivos.

----------------"Si te retengo para siempre no será como mi prisionera.

----------------"¿Entonces?

Will la mira a los ojos por unos segundos; para luego sorprenderla con un apasionado beso; Elena se resiste pero Will es más fuerte; esto es algo que ella nunca ha experimentado; poco a poco sus fuerzas la van abandonado; y sus deseos, su curiosidad, lo bien que se siente entre los brazos de Will; todo eso aporta para que abandone la lucha y se deje besar en los labios por el Capitán del Holandés Errante.

El beso pasa de apasionado a tierno en cuestión de segundos; una magia especial comienza a nacer entre los dos; aunque William mantiene presente en su mente a Elizabeth mientras besa a Elena; no puede evitar sentir agrado por lo que hace con la mujer que no es su esposa. Para Elena las emociones son demasiado fuertes; no puede comprender como puede permitir que un hombre que desea estar en su contra, un hombre casado, prohibido; pueda despertar en ella tantas ilusiones. El saber que no está bien a pesar de lo bien que la hace sentir; hace que Elena de nuevo luche contra William, logrando romper el beso.

----------------"¡No me voy a convertir en tu amante William Turner; eso ni lo sueñes!

----------------"¿De veras? Hasta hace unos instantes parecías estar muy feliz entre mis brazos.

Ese comentario ofende a Elena; la joven abofetea fuertemente a Will; lo empuja y se aleja un poco de él.

--------------"¡No me ofendas; no olvides que soy tan inmortal como tú; y que si lo que deseas es que vivamos un infierno eterno juntos; así será! Nunca me vuelvas a ofender así; no tienes ningún derecho.

Elena se aleja corriendo de William. El joven Turner siente que se le pasó un poco la mano pero no le importa; ya dio el primer paso para apoderarse de los sentimientos de Elena y obtener de ella lo que desea. Pero para su pesar; no puede evitar sentirse culpable.

----------------"Perdóname Elena; pero tú no vas a interponerte entre Elizabeth y yo.

Elena corre por los pasillos del barco muy nerviosa; hasta que finalmente entra a la cabina de Will y cierra la puerta. La joven siente que su sangre hierve y que su corazón late con una fuerza desbordante. Ella, que jamás había sido besada; ahora siente en sus labios por primera vez el calor de un beso; y a pesar de las circunstancias que lo provocaron; no puede negar que ha sido la experiencia más hermosa de su vida.

De pronto; una brisa helada inunda la habitación; Elena se voltea y ve a Will de pie frente a ella. Aunque conoce sus habilidades ciertamente no deja de sorprenderla.

---------------"¿Qué pretendes Will, volverme loca?

---------------"Solo quiero dejarte claro; que no pienso pasar mi vida eterna solo. No voy a ser un monstruo Elena.

---------------"¡¿Y por eso pretendes convertirme en tu amante; quieres que reemplace a tu esposa?! Es evidente que no la amas tanto como aseguras.

De nuevo Elena provoca la ira en Will; de manera desafiante el joven se acerca a ella y la acorrala contra la pared; solo que esta vez William pretende transformas su ira en seducción para de esa manera obtener beneficios.

---------------"No te equivoques Elena; o eres demasiado ignorante o simplemente te da placer provocarme. Una amante no se compara a una esposa; las amantes sirven para…aminorar los malos ratos; las esposas son para ser amadas; y yo amo a Elizabeth.

---------------"No me vas usar William Turner; yo no nací para ser ¡el juguete de nadie!

---------------"Cuando te besaba me correspondías; te gusto y no lo puedes negar Elena.

Elena está harta de las insinuaciones de Will; tanto que está lista para responderle.

---------------"Si, no lo voy a negar; me gustas mucho William Turner; pero me queda muy claro que eres totalmente prohibido para mí; tu corazón por entero le pertenece a tu esposa; a mi me quieres castigar por no darte lo que tanto anhelas para poder estar con ella por siempre; y te puedo asegurar que lo estás logrando; ¿sabes por qué? Porque con el beso que me diste, despertaste las emociones que yo mantenía muertas dentro de mí para no sufrir. Tú fuiste mortal; lograste tener un amor hermoso; pero yo nunca pude; ni siquiera cuando fui mortal lo conseguí; y no por que no lo soñara; simplemente…nunca llegó; me hubiera gustado sabes; al menos tendría un recuerdo. Pero me besaste, y ese beso me va a perseguir por siempre.

Will se da cuenta de que para Elena él no es indiferente; pero le duele haberle causado una pena al haberla besado. Por otro lado, la joven está decidida a sincerarse de una vez por todas.

---------------"Como quisiera que fueras libre; serías mi salvación en esta eternidad; si fueras libre, yo no tendría miedo de amarte porque la amenaza de la muerte no existiría; nada en esta vida podría separarnos.

---------------"¿Sientes algo por mí?

---------------"Me besaste; desde que te vi he estado luchando con lo que tu presencia provoca en mí; pero me besaste; y me has condenado. Estoy atada a tu voluntad por cien años; eso significa tener que verte, soñarte; y pensar…"lo amo, pero ya que no me ama por ese amor que le tengo debo darle la llave que lo lleve a ser feliz eternamente con la mujer que sí ama". Y eso es lo que no puedo permitir que suceda.

---------------"Los dos somos egoístas; al menos tenemos algo en común. Por eso, es que tendremos que compartir esta condena.

---------------"¿A dónde quieres llegar?

---------------"No me quieres dejar ser feliz con mi esposa por toda la eternidad; bien, me vas a consolar; quieras o no, poco a poco me voy a seguir metiendo en tu corazón como una enfermedad ¡hasta que no puedas luchar contra lo que sientes por mi y seas prácticamente mi esclava!

---------------"No me hagas esto Will, te lo ruego. ¡¿Qué pensará tu esposa si entera algún día?!

---------------"Ella no tiene por qué saberlo; si te atreves a decirle una palabra haré que tu familia lo pague.

---------------"Eres cruel.

---------------"Tú también; estamos a mano Elena. Seré un desdichado eternamente por tu culpa pues bien, tú no vas a tener paz, mucho menos libertad.

Will se aleja de ella; pero se mantiene en la cabina; cerca del viejo órgano de Davy Jones. Elena siente una gran angustia; pero al mismo tiempo en su mente se encuentra la posible solución al problema. Tímida y asustada; Elena se acerca un poco a Will.

--------------"William.

--------------"¿Qué quieres?

--------------"¿Y si yo logro que la olvides?

Elena acaba de dar con la respuesta que Will esperaba; el plan y el engaño finalmente comienzan a tomar forma. William se voltea y la mira fijamente. Elena se intimida; pero sigue adelante con su propuesta.

--------------"Yo estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que tú quieras; a luchar por ganarme tu amor aunque eso signifique lastimar a una mujer que seguramente te ama con toda su alma. Y si lo piensas; es lo mejor que podrías hacer por ella, mucho mejor que condenarla a una vida que no termina.

--------------"No lo vas a lograr Elena; amo demasiado a Elizabeth.

--------------"Te propongo algo; y en esta propuesta se que me estoy jugando el alma porque…hacer tratos contigo es apostar el alma. Pero también, pongo en riesgo la ruta de mi vida eterna. Si no logro ganarme tu amor, si no consigo ser para ti más de lo que Elizabeth es en tu vida; te juro, que te daré la llave de la Fuente de la Juventud para… que seas eternamente dichoso con ella.

--------------"¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás proponiendo?

--------------"Si. Y mantengo mi palabra; solo que falta que aceptes, que pongas tus condiciones. Después de todo es un trato.

--------------"Así es; Si logras que te ame más de lo que amo a Elizabeth; ya no me interesará la Fuente de la Juventud y hasta puede que te ayude a destruirla si es lo que deseas más adelante. Pero si no lo logras; estarás en deuda eterna conmigo, me entregarás la llave y serás testigo silencioso de mi felicidad eterna con Elizabeth.

Es un trato peligroso, donde Elena tiene mucho que perder. Pero es un riesgo que tiene que correr; pues no encuentra otra manera de mantener el secreto de la Fuente de la Juventud lejos de William Turner; y del mundo.

----------------"Bien; acepto el trato.

----------------"Yo también.

Elena se acerca a Will, lo mira fijamente a los ojos. Ambos están perdidos en sus miradas; pero Will no puede negar que el brillo de los ojos de Elena lo perturba.

---------------"Los ojos, William, son las ventanas del alma; es en la mirada donde se plasman las verdaderas emociones del ser humano. Mis ojos, estaban vacíos hasta que encontraron tu imagen, hasta que vieron esa cicatriz que me dice que te falta el corazón pero que no careces de la capacidad de amar; tú le diste brillo a mi mirada; creaste mi terror a enamorarme; ese dulce temor que tanto quise mantener dormido. Si logro al menos ver en tu mirada parte del brillo que ahora percibo en la mía; aún si pierdo en esta apuesta; me sentiré realizada.

Elena besa dulcemente los labios de William; y luego se aleja de él, abandonando la cabina. Ahora a solas; Will se siente peor que nunca. Acaba de marcar para siempre la vida de una joven inocente; él nunca podrá amarla porque su corazón le pertenece a Elizabeth, pero para conseguir lo que desea tiene que herirla con el engaño. Lo único que lo mantiene firme en su plan es saber que Elena no puede morir; y que su eternidad seguramente le ayudará a olvidarlo.

Mientras tanto en Tortuga; una reunión se celebra en la parte privada de la taberna entre Barbosa, Jack, Ana María, Elizabeth, Gibbs y Baltasar. Y es Barbosa quien inicia la conversación.

------------------"Supiste responder muy bien a mi ataque de arrebatarte de nuevo el Perla Negra Jack, ante ti me quito el sombrero.

------------------"Para que veas que aunque eres hábil para jugarme sucio al final de cuestas siempre voy un paso delante de ti.

------------------"Lo acepto. Pero debes admitir que no es como en el pasado; ahora los dos vamos tras algo que nos dará beneficios en abundancia; sin dejar de mencionar el dulce disfrute de la eternidad.

------------------"En eso estamos totalmente de acuerdo.

Elizabeth interviene.

----------------"Eso se escucha bien; pero que los dos estén de acuerdo no es suficiente porque ya los conozco y se que al final van a terminar peleándose por el Perla Negra. Así que es mejor que pongamos los puntos claros en esta nueva alianza en forma oral y escrita. Quiero que las cosas sean justas para todos.

Gibbs está de acuerdo y dispuesto a ayudar.

--------------"Me parece muy bien su majestad; voy de inmediato por lo que necesitamos para poner todo por escrito; no me tardo.

Ana María tiene ganas de hablar desde hace rato; ella tiene mucho que arriesgar en todo este asunto.

---------------"Uno de los puntos en este nuevo trato es la entrega del Victoria a Barbosa por el Perla Negra; lo que me pone a mí en un dilema ya que ese barco no es ni de mi propiedad ni de la de Jack. ¿Qué barco le voy a entregar a Duque Van Garrett cuando todo este asunto termine?

Jack está listo a responderle.

----------------"Lo menos que le va a interesar a nuestro buen amigo el Duque al final de todo esto es el barco querida; a él todo lo que le interesa es que le llevemos la cura permanente a todos sus males.

Elizabeth interviene.

----------------"¿Quién es este Duque que tan generosamente cedió un barco tan imponente?

Ana María se dispone a responderle.

----------------"El Duque Mitchell Van Garrett salvó mi vida cuando fui atrapada por tropas de la milicia española en Islas Canarias; y no solo eso; me dio una educación, por eso ahora me puedo comportar como una señorita de sociedad, pero al mismo tiempo sigo siendo la misma de siempre solo que…con más armas para defenderme en la vida. Es un buen hombre; que muere un poco más cada día que pasa; está muy enfermo, sufre, y solo busca el milagro que le devuelva la salud; además del tiempo perdido.

Elizabeth está impresionada con el relato de Ana María; pero más que eso, se da cuenta de que Ana María es ahora una igual comparada con ella; ambas son piratas, pero al mismo tiempo poseen roce social; eso es algo que Elizabeth jamás pensó ver en Ana María.

---------------"Tienes mucha suerte al tener como protector a un hombre tan noble Ana María; el que quieras ayudarlo habla muy bien de ti. Me alegra que seas parte de esto.

---------------"El sentimiento es mutuo. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido con Will, debe ser duro para ti estar lejos de él.

---------------"Si, pero si triunfamos en esta búsqueda estaré con él para siempre.

Mientras ellos conversan; un anciano se va acercando, con rumbo a la mesa que está cerca de ellos. En ese momento Barbosa plantea algunas de sus condiciones.

-----------------"Acepto que sea Jack quien dirija esta nueva expedición pero seré yo quien tome las decisiones importantes en caso de emergencia; te portaste muy bien la última vez pero como ambos sabemos los malos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar.

-----------------"Descuida mi ilustrado colega; La Fuente de la Juventud es un incentivo poderoso que evitará que las antiguas tradiciones piratas se apoderen de mi voluntad.

La mención de la Fuente de la Juventud capta la atención del anciano, que de inmediato se pone de pie y se acerca a ellos.

-----------------"¿Ustedes van en busca de la Fuente de la Juventud?

Todos se impresionan ante la inesperada intervención del anciano. Baltasar piensa que es mejor alejarlo.

---------------"Oiga, mejor siga su camino.

---------------"Yo se una historia que tiene que ver con esa mágica fuente.

Ahora todos sienten curiosidad por escucharlo. El anciano se da cuenta de eso y se dispone a hablar.

---------------"En España; se corría el rumor de una familia que estaba protegida por el Vaticano. Esa familia era muy importante; solo viajaban cuando miembros de la Santa Orden visitaban al Rey. Decían, que eran misteriosos; que nunca se enfermaban, que nunca envejecían; que eran muy viejos en edad pero no en apariencia. Yo los vi una vez en el Puerto de Santa Lucía; era una dama, con sus tres hijos. Cuando los vi esa primera vez yo tenía veinte años; luego, treinta años después los volví a ver, en un puerto en Portugal; yo estaba en un barco de misioneros de la Orden de los Franciscanos que regresaban de África; ¡no habían cambiado! Habían pasado treinta años; y ninguno había envejecido. Vivo aquí en Tortuga desde entonces; atormentado por el misterio de esa gente; pero ahora que mencionan esa Fuente legendaria, todo comienza a tener sentido para mí.

Barbosa se acerca al anciano.

---------------"¿Usted los vio bien?

---------------"Si; la primera vez pude verlos a corta distancia; estaban custodiados por guardias del Vaticano; pero la segunda vez, en el barco de misioneros; ¡hasta pude hablar con uno de ellos! Nunca le dije que ya lo había visto antes; recuerdo su nombre; Alejandro, nunca me dijo su apellido; pero seguía igual de joven que la primera vez que lo vi. Los Frailes siempre los vigilaban, les daban poca libertad.

Barbosa se aleja del anciano y se acerca a Jack.

---------------"Creo que debemos llevar a este anciano con nosotros Jack.

---------------"No lo se, parece más ebrio que lúcido.

---------------"Debemos tener cerca a toda persona que nos pueda dar luz en el camino a la búsqueda de la Fuente de la Juventud; ¿Qué tal si es posible ver los efectos de esa Fuente en la vida real?

Elizabeth interviene.

---------------"Barbosa tiene razón; ¿Qué mal puede causarnos ese pobre anciano?

Jack responde a esa pregunta.

---------------"Lo peor que nos puede pasar es que se nos muera en la travesía. ¿Cómo te llamas anciano?

---------------"Leonardo.

---------------"¡Bienvenido a mi tripulación Leonardo! Si resultas útil te prometo que te ayudaremos a deshacerte de algunos de los años que cargas a cuestas.

_**Continuará….**_


	8. Chapter 8 Cambios

Los hermanos de Elena se encuentran en la cabina de Will; están a punto de despedirse.

--"Espero que todo haya quedado claro entre nosotros; una traición sería fatal para todos ustedes; sobretodo para Elena.

--"No se preocupe Capitán Turner.

Elena va pasando cerca de la cabina; escucha voces; y un extraño impulso la obliga a detenerse; para escuchar detrás de la puerta. Sabe que está mal pero es algo mucho más fuerte que su voluntad; es como si realmente necesitara saber de que se habla tras esa puerta. La joven se coloca junto a la puerta y se concentra para poder escuchar cada palabra con cuidado.

Adentro la conversación continúa.

--"Espero que usted sepa manejar bien su parte en este plan Capitán Turner; aunque creo que fingirle amor a mi hermana no será difícil; Elena es terca pero muy hermosa.

Estas palabras acaban de destrozar el alma de la eterna joven Elena; es ahora cuando se arrepiente de haber decidido escuchar detrás de la puerta.

Pero esa cruel conversación continúa y ella sigue escuchando.

--"Hago esto por mi esposa; se que Elena tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo para recuperarse. Espero no tener que llegar muy lejos con ella.

--"Será un riesgo que usted tendrá que correr.

Elena se está desmoronando; ahora entiende que ese beso; la propuesta; todo eso está basado en un plan cruel para que todos puedan obtener lo que desean de ella; la llave hacia la vida eterna. La rabia y el dolor impulsan a Elena a abrir la puerta y enfrentarlos. Will, Alejandro y Sebastián se sorprenden al verla; temiendo lo peor.

--"Así que todo, se resume en una sola cosa; usarme para lograr sus propios fines. No importa lo que yo sienta, o lo que me duela.

Sebastián trata de acercarse pero Elena extiende su mano dejándole entender que no quiere que se le acerque. El joven se siente muy mal.

--"De William Turner y de Alejandro no me sorprende; pero tú Sebastián; no tienes idea de cómo me has herido.

Ni Sebastián, ni Will ni Alejandro saben que decir; han sido descubiertos en su plan mezquino. Elena los observa; con el alma destrozada; y se da cuenta de que ya no vale la pena luchar por la causa; ¿Por qué hacerlo si ya todo en lo que creía ha sido pisoteado por sus hermanos? Y lo peor; su esperanza de amar no fue solo más que una nefasta ilusión. Finalmente; Elena cierra los ojos; logrando que sus lágrimas fluyan libremente; y respira profundo para dejar saber lo que ha de ser ahora que sabe todo.

--"Todo por lo que he luchado durante siglos; ha sido pisoteado por los seres que más amo; mantuve mi corazón cerrado al amor para que ninguna ilusión me lastimara; fue en vano; el dolor que siento ahora me acompañará en cada nueva era de este mundo. ¿Y saben qué? Me rindo. Usted; Capitán Turner; ya no tendrá que pasar por…la dura situación de fingirme amor para obtener la llave hacia lo que le dará vida eterna a su esposa; le voy a decir todo; lo llevaré a la Fuente de la Juventud; buscaré la llave, para que usted y su esposa sean felices eternamente. Alejandro, tu soñada Utopía será una realidad; tu venganza contra mí será todo un éxito; pues dolor con dolor que paga; ¿verdad?

Will se siente el más miserable de los hombres; Alejandro aparenta frialdad pero lo cierto es que se está consumiendo por la pena. Mientras que Sebastián no puede levantar la vista para mirar a su hermana. Elena decide seguir adelante.

--"Y tú Sebastián; estoy segura de que vas a hallar tu lugar; para siempre. Todos obtendrán lo que desean de mí; sin sacrificios.

Con gran dolor; Elena comienza a arrancar dos de los símbolos que adornaban su cinturón; y los lanza al suelo. Uno es un león; el otro, el escudo de los Ponce de León.

--"La Orden Sagrada de los Leones Negros ha muerto; igual que mi alma. Los dejo para que sigan con sus planes; yo me retiro.

Elena sale casi corriendo de la cabina; dejando a sus hermanos y a Will con un terrible cargo de conciencia. Alejandro es el primero en romper el silencio.

--"Descubiertos. No se si alegrarme o preocuparme.

Sebastián tiene una respuesta para su hermano mayor.

--"Mas bien deberías avergonzarte.

--"¿Avergonzarme; cuando nos ha facilitado todo con su rendición? Debes estar bromeando. Elena es noble; está herida pero no podrá guardarnos rencor para siempre.

--"Eres demasiado mezquino, egoísta, rencoroso y miserable.

Will está demasiado atormentado como para tener que soportarlos.

--"¡Basta los dos! Ya no podemos cambiar las cosas. Seguiremos adelante; Elena se queda aquí; ustedes van a buscar otro barco. No pueden estar los tres conmigo. Esto hay que desarrollarlo por separado como estaba planeado aún con…la rendición de Elena. Aún no podemos estar seguros de que continuará con esa actitud.

Alejandro está de acuerdo.

--"Muy bien; nos iremos ahora mismo. Saldremos bien de esta.

Los planes siguen adelante; pero Elena está destrozada; llorando a solas su dolorosa pena en el área de celdas del Holandés Errante; un lugar tan deprimente como su existencia en estos momentos. Lo peor es que no hay nada que pueda borrar las marcas tan profundas que tiene en el alma en estos momentos. Fue besada por el hombre del que se enamoró desde el primer momento en que lo miró a los ojos; ese hombre prohibido pero inmortal que logró despertar en ella esperanzas e ilusiones. Mismas que fueron cortadas de raíz y de la manera más cruel. Siente rabia al pensar en la burla; siente amargura por haber imaginado que podía tener una oportunidad de ser feliz; siente dolor al ver que sus hermanos la han traicionado y abandonado en la lucha que por siglos ella mantuvo en pie.

Elena sabe que está condenada a tener recuerdos que no se borrarán jamás; esas memorias breves de amor, y esos duros momentos donde la traición se dejó sentir en su más perversa expresión; han de marcarla eternamente; e irán enredándose en su alma con más fuerza durante el nacimiento de cada nueva era; como una hiedra venenosa. De pronto; escucha pasos; al voltear ve que es su hermano Sebastián; ella no quiere verlo.

--"Ya nos vamos Elena.

Ella no le responde; Sebastián se siente muy mal.

--"Perdóname hermana; por favor.

Elena mira a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos.

--"Cuando todo esto termine no quiero volver a verte; ni a Alejandro. No volveré a casa; me voy a esconder en lo más recóndito de este mundo; sola, lejos de todo.

--"Elena….

--"No quiero ser lastimada; ni despreciada ni traicionada por ningún otro ser de este mundo. Tampoco quiero ser testigo de cómo Alejandro acaba poco a poco con la humanidad. Mi refugio será la soledad.

--"Por favor…

--"Cuando vuelvas a ver a nuestra madre; dile que la amo; que me perdone por haberla defraudado, dile a los miembros de la Orden; que fallé pero que sabré vivir con la culpa. Es lo menos que espero que te dignes a hacer por mí.

Sebastián se da cuenta de que no será posible obtener el perdón de su hermana; pero al menos piensa dejarle saber que cumplirá con lo que ella desea.

--"Cuenta con eso hermana; te quiero mucho. Espero que… me puedas perdonar algún día.

--"Olvídate de mi perdón; porque jamás lo vas a obtener.

A Sebastián le duelen las palabras de su hermana, pero sabe que se las tiene bien merecidas por no tener el valor suficiente para revelarse contra su hermano mayor. Es por eso; que decide devolverle el hermoso Rosario de oro a Elena. El joven se quita el bello Rosario; toma la mano de su hermana y se lo entrega.

--"No lo merezco; te lo devuelvo.

Pero Elena piensa distinto; así que ella se resiste; devolviendo así la magnífica joya a su hermano menor.

--"Fue un regalo; consérvalo. Que no pueda perdonarte no significa que te desee mal; eres mi hermano.

--"Me aferraré al poder divino de este Rosario; para que algún día pueda obtener tu perdón hermana. Adiós.

Sebastián se aleja; dejando a su hermana con una profunda herida en el alma; las traiciones que vienen de la misma sangre son las que más duelen; y saber que vivirá con esa pena eternamente; sin que nada pueda ponerle fin la atormenta mucho más. Por otro lado el dolor de saberse usada por Will; lacera su corazón sin misericordia. De pronto; Elena es sorprendida por Will; que aparece con la magia de un espectro. Ambos se miran en silencio por unos segundos; hasta que finalmente es Will quien rompe el hielo.

--"Si te hace sentir mejor; no he tenido paz desde que planee todo este asunto con tus hermanos.

--"Te creo, pero no me hace sentir mejor. Porque mientras tú pactabas conmigo para obtener tus fines; yo lo hacía con la esperanza de poder enamorarte y ser feliz contigo por toda la eternidad. Creo que fui bastante estúpida al pensar que algo así pudiera suceder.

--"Elena…

--"Si, fui una estúpida. Porque no vi la grandeza del amor que sientes por tu esposa; porque fui una tonta al imaginar si quiera que yo podía ser capaz de matar ese amor tan inmenso. Y creo que me merezco este sufrimiento; por haber tratado de separar a un hombre de la mujer que ama con toda el alma.

Will guarda silencio y se acerca a ella; esto lastima enormemente a Elena; porque con solo tenerlo cerca su sangre hierve, su corazón late de prisa con el deseo de estar entre sus brazos como cuando la besó por primera vez. Para Will es más que claro el dolor que se refleja en los ojos llorosos de Elena.

--"Tú eres capaz de hacer feliz a cualquier hombre Elena.

--"Yo no puedo amar a un mortal; el amor no duraría; él envejecería; se iría para no volver; y yo me quedaría aquí en este mundo; penando como ahora por el amor que se desvaneció.

--"Pero si dejaras de tener miedo a compartir el poder de la inmortalidad.

--"No puedo ser parte de eso; cuando Alejandro construya su Utopía; será el comienzo del fin para la raza humana; porque la codicia por tener ese poder provocará guerras; odios, traiciones. Yo no voy a cargar con esa culpa Will. Te voy a llevar a ese poder porque… porque quiero que seas eternamente feliz. Yo te amo en verdad, desde que te vi; cuando pactaste conmigo, creí que mis sueños de amar se harían realidad; porque tú no puedes morir. Y cuando me besaste; despertaste lo que yo había forzado a mantener dormido durante siglos. No se si odiarte o agradecértelo.

Will acaricia la mejilla de Elena; quisiera hallar una forma de confortarla pero no puede. Lo peor es que muy en el fondo; él también ha comenzado a sentir cosas por Elena.

--"Perdóname Elena; por favor.

--"No hace falta que te perdone; muy pronto vas a tener lo que deseas; y serás tan feliz que ni te acordarás de mí.

--"Elena….

--"Cambia el curso hacia el Este; debemos entrar en el Caribe una vez más. Esperaré tus órdenes y los planes o lo que sea que hayas pactado con mis hermanos; para darte lo ruta y decirte lo que tienes que hacer. Por ahora, quiero estar sola.

Elena se aleja de Will; dejándolo con una profunda angustia; y con miles de dudas sobre lo que siente.

Es así como van pasando los días; el Holandés Errante va abandonado los lejanos mares del norte; y poco a poco va regresando a aguas más conocidas. Elena pasa la mayor parte del tiempo sola; a penas come, a penas duerme; y Will la escucha llorar por los rincones cuando ella supone que está completamente sola; sufriendo en silencio con ella, por la culpa que le carcome el alma. Pero luego piensa en Elizabeth; y hasta cierto punto siente que todo el dolor de Elena es necesario para que él pueda alcanzar su felicidad. Pero a veces, cuando la observa; sus sentimientos se vuelven erráticos, y es ahí cuando el temor se apodera de él.

Mientras; El Perla Negra al mando de Jack, se abre camino en el mar; Elizabeth ha decidido viajar en el Perla; abandonando así a Barbosa que conforme con su nuevo barco, sigue muy de cerca de Jack en mar abierto. A solas en la cabina; Elizabeth contempla el cofre que contiene el corazón de su esposo; piensa en el pasado; en las cosas que fueron y en aquellas que no pudieron ser. Sobretodo piensa en Jack; en esa fuerte atracción que siente por él y que aún no ha podido dominar, aún cuando le pertenece a Will en cuerpo y alma.

En cubierta mientras tanto; Ana María no deja de contemplar a Jack; ella no ha dejado de quererlo; pero en el pasado se lastimaron mucho, y esas heridas siguen abiertas. Además está presente el tormento de la promesa que le hizo al Duque Van Garrett; ese hombre al que le debe la vida. Irónicamente ahora es su turno de salvarle la vida; lo que se pregunta Ana María en este momento es si después de salvarlo será capaz de quedarse con él para siempre, sabiendo que su corazón solo ama a Jack Sparrow.

Cae la noche, la luna está llena y hace que las estrellas sean más brillantes. El mar está en calma; El Holandés Errante sigue su rumbo; Elena se encuentra en la proa admirando la belleza de la noche, y sufriendo por el dolor que la está quemando. De pronto, Will aparece junto a ella.

--"Son aguas demasiado serenas.

--"Vamos bien no te preocupes.

--"Espero que nos estés llevando por el rumbo correcto; se que estás…herida, no quiero pensar que deseas burlarte de mí para vengarte.

--"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Lo que más deseo es acabar con esto lo antes posible para darte lo que quieres, lograr mi libertad y esconderme del mundo para siempre.

De nuevo Will sabe que ha lastimado a Elena; lo hizo inconcientemente pero igual ya es demasiado tarde para tragarse sus palabras. Finalmente las miradas de Elena y Will se encuentran; Elena rompe el silencio.

--"Eres un hombre brillante William Turner; el destino es sabio y sabe perfectamente a quien escoge para enderezar las cosas en determinado lugar. Calipso forjó el drama que te hizo terminar aquí, pero lo hizo bien aún a pesar de las consecuencias. Por ser tan brillante es que te diste cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ti; además yo lo hice más que evidente por inexperta, por…ilusionarme cuando no debía. Acepto mi culpa, estoy dispuesta a pagar. Cuando todo esto termine no volverás a verme; serás feliz. Pero yo, yo voy a cargar con el recuerdo de tus besos hasta el día en que la vida en este mundo termine. Al menos mi teoría de que el amor no es para los inmortales acaba de ser destruida; y serás tú quien me lo recuerde con hechos, mientras yo vivo con el soplo de un recuerdo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Elena se aleja de Will; dejándolo con una profunda angustia; el dolor de Elena comienza a afectarle demasiado y no puede permitir que eso siga ocurriendo.

Nace un nuevo sol en el horizonte; como siempre, Elena se mantiene lo más alejada posible de la tripulación; es a solas cuando puede llorar a gusto, pero al mismo tiempo recordar con amor los besos de Will; ese momento que la ha marcado y que la perseguirá eternamente.

Murphy se encuentra en la torre de vigía; y a lo lejos puede ver las velas del Perla Negra; de inmediato se alista a dar la voz de alarma.

--"¡¡Diviso un barco con velas negras a estribor!!

Will y su padre corren a cubierta; se colocan en la proa y de inmediato logran ver al Perla Negra.

--"Es Jack.

--"Si van por nuestra ruta, deben ir tras lo mismo.

Bootstrap ve un brillo intenso en la mirada de su hijo.

--"Tranquiliza tu alma, dudo que ella esté a bordo de ese barco.

--"¿Por qué no? Si vamos en la misma ruta es por el mismo motivo, como tú mismo acabas de decir.

--"No quisiera que te ilusionaras en vano.

--"No importa. Prepara todo para sumergirnos.

--"¿Y Elena?

--"No morirá; tiene nuestra misma fuerza, aguantará. Pero me ocuparé

--"Como ordenes; prepararé todo y cuando des la orden, iremos abajo.

--"Bien.

Will se aleja de su padre, corre al interior de cubierta donde encuentra a Elena.

--"Prepárate.

--"¿Para qué?

--"Voy a sumergir el barco; quiero darle una sorpresa a un viejo amigo que está cerca.

--"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Tragar litros de agua salada probablemente me deje atontada pero no me matará.

--"Quiero que sufras lo menos posible con esto.

--"¿De veras?

--"Si, de veras.

Will se acerca a Elena, y le toma la mano; a ella le duele ese acercamiento pero trata de serenarse lo mejor que puede. Él se da cuenta de que para ella es duro, pero su temor más grande es que se siente bien a su lado.

--"Saldremos a cubierta; daré la orden, quiero que te quedes conmigo; será bastante fuerte la sumergida.

--"Como usted ordene Capitán Turner.

Mientras, en el Perla Negra todo se desarrolla de manera normal; en la distancia a babor nadie pudo divisar el Holandés Errante. Pero Elizabeth tiene una sensación extraña; es como si sintiera a Will cerca. Jack permanece un poco alejado de todos; con la mirada en el Victoria. Ana María se acerca a él.

--"Deja de preocuparte. Por primera vez Barbosa es dueño de un barco, está como niño con juguete nuevo.

--"Él ama el Perla Negra tanto como yo; aunque naveguemos en barcos con grabados en oro, siempre anhelaremos este.

--"Tienes razón. Pero no creo que sea solo tu preocupación por este barco lo que te mantiene distante de todos. ¿Qué te sucede?

--"Bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta aunque conservo mi adorable personalidad ya no soy del todo yo.

--"Es cierto. Te veo más decidido, seguro, fuerte, ya no huyes de las responsabilidades. A pesar de los golpes ha sido un buen cambio.

--"Hay golpes que te cambian más que la personalidad. No te enfades pero no quiero hablar de eso.

--"Como gustes. Solo recuerda que si… en algún momento deseas hablar, estoy dispuesta a escucharte. El pasado es pasado y…he cerrado mis heridas.

De pronto, inesperadamente; y con la fuerza sobrenatural que lo distingue, El Holandés Errante aparece en toda su gloria. Elena está abrazada a Will en el suelo de cubierta, casi sin aliento pero perfectamente sana.

Elizabeth no puede creerlo, siente una emoción que no puede explicar. Jack sonríe al ver de nuevo el barco fantasma, pues quien lo comanda ahora es un amigo. Gibbs, quien lleva el timón del Perla Negra hace maniobras para acercar el barco más hacia el Holandés Errante; del mismo modo Barbosa hace arreglos para igualar al Perla.

El Holandés Errante arroja el ancla; Will se coloca en cubierta; ya puede ver a Elizabeth. Elena también puede verla; es ella, la esposa del hombre que ella ama, esa que pronto será inmortal y podrá estar con él por toda la eternidad. Elena se refugia en su inmensa Fe para controlar sus emociones, para mantenerse serena y no pensar de manera egoísta.

Poco a poco; el Victoria y El Perla se colocan junto al Holandés Errante y bajan las anclas. Elizabeth no puede esperar a reunirse de nuevo con Will. Jack y Ana María por otro lado sienten curiosidad por la joven en la cubierta del Holandés.

--"¿Quién será ella?

--"Una desafortunada que murió en el mar y decidió formar parte de la tripulación antes que cruzar al otro lado.

--"No lo se Jack; a mi no me parece que esté muerta.

--"Will se ve sano a pesar de su condición, no te confundas.

--"¡Por Dios mírala bien Jack! Se ve llena de vida.

De pronto; la conversación de ambos es interrumpida al Will aparecer frente a los dos.

--"¿Qué tal Jack?

--"Vaya, has aprendido muy rápido a dominar tus nuevas habilidades amigo.

Ana María solo puede mirar a Will, está demasiado impresionada como para decir algo. Elizabeth de inmediato se acerca a ellos, y sin decir una palabra abraza a su esposo fuertemente; el abrazo es amorosamente correspondido. Elena lo ve todo desde la cubierta del Holandés Errante; Bootstrap se acerca a ella.

--"¿Es su esposa?

--"Si, Elizabeth.

--"Es linda; y evidentemente lo ama muchísimo.

--"Esto va a ser una terrible tortura para ti.

--"Si Dios quiere y nada nos retrasa acabará pronto.

Tablones son colocados entre los barcos para facilitar el que se pueda abordar. Will conversa con Jack, Elizabeth y Ana María.

--"Barbosa tiene nuevo barco.

--"Es una historia larga amigo, pero ahora que estás de regreso debo decirte que tenemos un negocio que tanto a ti como a tu encantadora esposa ha de encantarles.

--"Imagino de lo que se trata, porque yo voy tras lo mismo. Además tengo pruebas de que funciona.

Elizabeth se impresiona ante lo que dice Will.

--"¿Qué quieres decir?

--"Vengan conmigo, todos ustedes. Cuando les muestre sabrán que estamos ante la prueba que nos llevará hacia donde queremos.

En el Holandés Errante Elena hace esfuerzos para mantener la calma, tiene miedo de enfrentar a la esposa de Will; es imposible controlar los celos que siente. Sus temores se incrementan al ver como poco a poco los tripulantes del Perla Negra y el Victoria comienzan a abordar el Holandés.

Will, Elizabeth, Jack, Barbosa, Ana María, Raggetti, Pintel, Marty, Gibbs, Cotton y el anciano que se unió a ellos en Tortuga se van acercando poco a poco a Elena; que se mantiene firme junto a Bootstrap. Finalmente llegan a ellos, y Jack es el primero en romper el silencio.

--"¿Quién es ella?

--"Alguien especial.

Elizabeth resiente un poco el comentario de Will; supone que no lo dijo por mal, pero lo cierto es que tiene que admitir que esa desconocida es bella; por lo que es un peligro que se encuentre a bordo del Holandés Errante. Las miradas de ambas se encuentran, hay una especie de fina hostilidad entre las dos; la rivalidad está presente aunque por ahora sea silenciosa. Will está listo para presentar a Elena; solo que la eterna joven tiene en mente otros planes.

--"Ella es…Elena; gracias a ella vamos a llegar a donde queremos; además…

--"Soy la prueba de que lo que buscan funciona a la perfección. Pero como los hechos son más interesantes que las palabras, pongamos acción.

Elena se acerca a Jack, que se impresiona mucho con la belleza y el carácter imponente de la joven.

--"¿Cuál es su nombre?

--"Soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow.

--"El Capitán Jack Sparrow, no soy ajena a su nombre.

Elena toca el brazo de Jack.

--"Saque su espada Capitán Sparrow, haremos una demostración que resumirá en hechos lo que Will pretende explicar con palabras.

--"¿Disculpa querida pero que tiene que ver mi espada con lo que Will trataba de explicar sobre ti?

--"Desenfunda, te lo voy a mostrar.

Jack mira a Will con un poco de duda, pero al ver que Will permite que las cosas sean como ella quiere, desenfunda su espada. Elena le sonríe con una ternura maliciosa a Jack, en cierta forma trata de provocar emocionalmente a todos, especialmente a Will; amarlo ha desarrollado emociones que aunque no comprende, la llevan a disfrutar un poco el significado de la venganza.

Ante la mirada helada de todos; Elena toma el antebrazo de Jack y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

--"Hunde tu espada en mi vientre.

--"¡¿Qué?!

--"¡Hazlo, porque de eso se trata todo esto! Yo soy el camino hacia la anhelada inmortalidad, hacia la felicidad y poder que todos ustedes desean. Hazlo, hazlo para que veas el milagro de la inmortalidad en todo su esplendor.

Jack no puede creer lo que escucha, pero el desafío es demasiado intenso y tentador. Así que por impulso, Jack atraviesa a Elena con su espada; al verla sucumbir ante el dolor tiene miedo de haber cometido el peor de los crímenes. Todos están espantados menos Will, él ya pasó por eso.

Jack retira su espada del cuerpo de Elena; hay sangre, pero de pronto, la luz emana de la herida de la joven, atrayendo la sangre de vuelta hacia el interior. Jack no puede creerlo, ninguno de los presentes puede.

--"No puedo creer que sigas viva.

Elena, ya recuperada, le sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos a Jack.

--"Si, mi cuerpo sigue vivo; gracias a la magia de la Fuente de la Juventud; pero es gracias a esa misma magia, que mi alma está muerta.

Elena mira a Will con una profunda rabia; rabia porque lo ama y porque la duele que la esté mostrando como un experimento, como el objeto vivo que los llevará al poder que ella tanto desprecia. Es ahora, cuando Elena decide presentarse ante el impresionado grupo tal cual es.

--"Mi Nombre es Elena María Ponce de León; soy la Hija de Juan Ponce de León; El Gran Conquistador Español que encontró el poder de la vida eterna y que condenó a su familia a vagar por el mundo sin la oportunidad de cambiar o de trascender. Escondidos por el temor a la codicia humana, pero como ven; he sido forzada a estar en la luz.

Llena de rabia, dolor y humillación; Elena corre hacia el interior del barco. Ciertamente Elizabeth siente pena por ella; por lo que se aleja de Will y la sigue. Todos permanecen impactados ante lo que acaba de suceder.

Elena trata de controlar sus nervios y su llanto pero es difícil. Y ahora mucho menos cuando Elizabeth le da alcance en la cubierta interior del Holandés.

--"No puedo creerlo.

--"Créalo Señora Turner; soy inmortal; tan inmortal como su marido solo que…con menos habilidades.

--"¿Cómo sabes que soy la esposa de Will?

--"Me lo dijo su suegro; antes de que abordara.

Elizabeth se conmueve; se da cuenta de cómo debe sentirse la pobre al ser expuesta como un conejillo de indias. Pero si realmente supiera el motivo del dolor de Elena, se sentiría completamente diferente.

--"Eres increíble Elena, no creí que un poder así pudiera existir.

--"Soy todo menos increíble, créame.

--"Por favor tutéame, llámame por mi nombre.

--"Como quieras.

--"Hablaré con Will, no puede seguir tratándote de ese modo.

--"Yo lo único que quiero es que esto termine cuanto antes. Quiero desparecerme del mundo. No volver a ver a nadie.

--"¿Por qué?

Elena se voltea para ver a Elizabeth; y se acerca a ella para hablarle de frente.

--"Lo que para mí ha sido una maldición por siglos para ti será bendición eterna. William Turner y tú serán la prueba viva del amor eterno. Esa dicha yo nunca la conoceré; voy a entregarles un poder que juré mantener oculto por el bien de la humanidad; todo en lo que creía, todo por lo que he luchado se ha desvanecido para siempre y por eso ya no tengo lugar en este mundo. Lo peor es que no lo puedo abandonar por más que quiera. La inmortalidad en deseo es hermosa, pero cuando se convierte en realidad poco a poco te arrebata la humanidad. Claro, eso no te sucederá a ti porque…el hombre que amas ha de compartirla contigo. Eres muy afortunada. Me alegra conocerte; pero ahora quiero estar sola.

Elena se aleja de Elizabeth. Hay algo en Elena que inquieta a Elizabeth; es como si su pena no solo fuera por la miseria que la inmortalidad representa para ella; siente que es algo más. Es ahora cuando Elizabeth se pregunta si vale la pena seguir adelante; si es justo construir su felicidad sobre los cimientos de la pena de otra persona.

_**Continuará…..**_


	9. Chapter 9 Dos Corazones en una Mujer

Elena regresa a cubierta; todos siguen ahí; impresionados con solo verla

Elena regresa a cubierta; todos siguen ahí; impresionados con solo verla. Barbosa se acerca a la joven.

--"¿Tienes idea de lo valiosa que eres?

--"No. ¿Qué tan valiosa soy?

--"No seas modesta; eres la prueba viviente de que se puede vencer a la naturaleza.

--"No me diga. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

--"Soy el Capitán Héctor Barbosa.

--"¿Barbosa? Conocí a un Héctor Barbosa en un puerto en Portugal hace muchos, muchos años; era un jovencito de unos trece años; con las marcas de la soledad, la orfandad y el maltrato plasmados en la piel y en la mirada. Buscaba hacerse marino de forma honesta pero nadie le daba la oportunidad; por ser solo un niño.

Las palabras de Elena lo han dejado helado; ella está describiendo su niñez a la perfección; ¿será posible que la haya conocido y no lo recuerde? Elena se da cuenta de que ha impactado al fiero pirata.

--"Que pequeño es el mundo, ¿verdad? Pero no se impacte tanto Capitán. Para alguien como yo, atarse a los recuerdos es muy sencillo. Yo nunca olvido nada de lo que he vivido en estos doscientos largos años. Es un alivio ver que ha llegado a una edad madura; pocos piratas lo logran. ¿Sabe que más recuerdo acerca de usted? Me acuerdo que se acercó a nuestro barco, desesperado por viajar con nosotros y los frailes. Pero mi hermano Alejandro no lo permitió. Usted se enfureció mucho.

Barbosa recuerda ahora ese momento; y no lo puede creer.

--"Ahora lo recuerdo, pero a usted…no creo haberla visto.

--"Yo estaba en cubierta; yo podía ver y escuchar todo pero…usted no podía verme a mí. Pero como no olvidé el hecho, tampoco su nombre.

--"Fascinante.

--"Mi vida es solo un enorme grupo de recuerdos; nada más.

Elena se aparta de Barbosa, pero da unos cuantos pasos y de nuevo es abordada por los visitantes. Gibbs por ejemplo tiene muchas preguntas en su mente.

--"¿Qué se siente ser inmortal señorita?

--"No es nada del otro mundo la verdad; al principio tal vez pero créame, después se le pierde el gusto.

De nuevo Elena intenta encontrar una manera de evadirlos pero es imposible; finalmente logra llegar hasta Will. Ambos se miran fijamente; Will con una profunda vergüenza y ella con dolor.

--"¿Esto es lo que seré en este barco de ahora en adelante; un fenómeno al que nadie puede dejar de ver y hostigar?

--"No creo que te vean como fenómeno.

--"Tal vez no; pero es exactamente como me siento. ¡Es de esto de lo que he estado huyendo durante dos siglos!

--"Hablaré con ellos.

--"Gracias; eres muy comprensivo.

El sarcasmo es más que evidente; pero él no puede culparla. Pero antes de hacer nada, Will quiere saber si hubo una conversación entre ella y Elizabeth.

--"Vi que Elizabeth te siguió; ¿hablaste con ella?

--"Si.

--"¿Qué le dijiste?

--"Nada que te comprometa no te preocupes. Tienes mucha suerte de que no soy vengativa. Quédate tranquilo, no pienso sabotear tus planes de felicidad.

--"Elena…

--"Lo único que pido es que me dejen en paz, no quiero que me hostiguen con preguntas que me hieren; no quiero que invadan lo poco que me queda de intimidad. Ya vieron el espectáculo, saben que la Fuente de la Juventud es real, que funciona; creo que merezco un poco de tranquilidad.

--"La tendrás; te lo juro.

--"Gracias.

Elena se aleja con la mirada húmeda de nuevo hacia el interior del barco. Jack y Barbosa se acercan a Will. Jack es el primero en hacer comentarios.

--"Algo me dice que esa muchacha no está nada contenta con su inmortalidad.

--"Su existencia no ha sido fácil Jack; tengo que hablarles de ella, a todos ustedes. Solo que…No quiero que Elizabeth esté presente.

Barbosa interviene.

--"¿Y eso por qué?

--"Porque han pasado cosas que ella no debe saber; no quiero más problemas de los que tengo; ni añadir culpas a mi conciencia.

Jack y Barbosa comprenden, pero tienen muchas dudas. Así pasan las horas, cae la noche. Will está reunido con Jack, Barbosa, Gibbs, el anciano Lorenzo, Pintel, Raggetti, Marty y Cotton. Las grandes ausentes son Elizabeth y Ana María, que permanecen como guardianas del Perla Negra y del Cofre del Will; por órdenes de Jack, de Barbosa y del propio Will.

En la cabina todos están impactados con el relato de Will acerca de todo lo que ha pasado con Elena desde que la conoció. Jack es el primero en hacer comentarios al respecto.

--"Sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a abrazar las fervientes tradiciones piratas amigo mío.

--"Tal vez tengas razón; pero les juro que nunca quise hacerle daño. Creo que perdí el control de todo.

Barbosa interviene.

--"Ahora comprendo porque quieres mantener a tu mujer lejos de esta conversación. Pero yo me pregunto; ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que Elena nos llevará por buen camino, cuando las has herido tan profundamente?

--"Ella quiere irse cuanto antes; quiere esconderse del mundo mortal. No solo yo la lastimé también sus hermanos. Todo esto debe quedar entre nosotros; Si Elizabeth se entera todo estará perdido; y saben que me necesitan.

Jack está listo a responder.

--"Hablo por todos cuando digo que puedes contar con un absoluto silencio. Ciertamente todos sabemos que es mejor tenerte de aliado que de enemigo por las anteriores experiencias con quien comandaba este navío antes que tú.

Las palabras de Jack tranquilizan a Will.

Afuera mientras tanto; Elena admira la noche desde la proa; de pronto, una luz brillante la sobrecoge; y cuando mira a su derecha, puede ver a una mujer en un hermoso vestido azul con destellos plateados. Es Calipso; que para nada luce como anteriormente lo hacía en su falso personaje de Tía Dalma; ahora es hermosa, con todo los dones que su condición de diosa del mar dictan.

--"¡¿Quién es usted?!

--"Calma Elena María Ponce de León; estás frente a la diosa del mar; estoy en sosiego, vengo en paz.

Elena queda impactada; mira a su alrededor y es ahora cuando le preocupa estar a solas. Calipso se acerca a ella.

--"Esa ola que creé supo hacer lo que le ordené.

--"Así que usted me puso aquí; Calipso.

--"Si.

--"¿Y que fue lo que hice para que me castigara de ese modo?

--"No te estoy castigando.

--"¿Ah no? Me puso en el camino del hombre más apuesto, noble y maravilloso que he conocido; me ilusioné con él cuando desde el principio estaba prohibido. Lo único que he obtenido de todo esto es dolor, traición de mi propia sangre; ya nada puede ser peor.

--"Admito que debí intervenir antes; se que disculparme no aliviará tu pena. Pero sabes que ser inmortal incluye glorias, responsabilidades, ventajas e inmensas penas; sacrificios.

--"Lo se; la culpa ha sido mía por pensar que el amor podía ser una posibilidad en mi interminable existencia.

Calipso siente pena por Elena; pero sabe que no es momento para dejar salir su lado sentimental. Hay una amenaza latente; y Elena es necesaria para impedir que lo que se ha logrado hasta ahora se pierda.

--"Es bueno saber que no has matado tu capacidad de amar; porque gracias a ese inmenso amor que sientes por William Turner; es que podrás salvarlo de perecer.

--"¿Perecer?

--"William Turner no es como tú; no del todo; su inmortalidad es frágil, la tuya es indestructible. Si te arrancaran el corazón y lo lanzaran al fuego, seguirías viva; es un poder, mayor que el mío lo que te ha hecho inmune por completo a la muerte. Pero si el corazón del Will es atravesado, perderá la vida como cualquier mortal.

--"¿Es que acaso la existencia de Will está amenazada?

--"Observa.

Calipso levanta su mano, y en el agua comienzan a proyectarse imágenes tan claras como la de un espejo recién forjado. Calipso le muestra imágenes de navíos españoles a toda vela.

--"Esos barcos están rastreando al Victoria y al Perla desde que dejaron Tortuga.

--"Dios mío; ellos quieren el corazón de Will; retar el poder de Inglaterra sobre ellos con el arma más poderosa para el control de los mares.

--"Esa flota es débil; el Victoria, el Perla y el Holandés fácilmente pueden vencerlos; pero hay un grupo de hombres en la tripulación que son en extremos peligrosos y que sirven a las más altas esferas de la Corona de España. De hecho, en este barco hay alguien que conoce muy bien al principal creador de toda esta madeja para obtener el corazón de Will.

Calipso hace desaparecer la imagen del agua; al mirar a Elena puede ver claramente la enorme preocupación que se dibuja en su rostro.

--"El Cofre no está seguro.

--"No, menos en las manos de una mortal como Elizabeth Turner. La van a usar para obtener el cofre; Will no se negaría a obedecer a los villanos con tal de protegerla y eso es lo que debemos evitar a toda costa.

Ese es un hecho que le parte el alma a Elena; pero tampoco puede permitir que lastimen a Will; ni a la mujer que representa su felicidad; aún cuando eso la destruya más de lo que está.

--"¿Qué podemos hacer Calipso?

--"El corazón de Will ya no puede permanecer en el cofre.

--"¿Entonces?

Calipso extiende su mano.

--"Ven conmigo; lo vamos a esconder en un buen lugar.

Con dudas, pero al mismo tiempo segura de que debe seguirla; Elena le da la mano a Calipso y de inmediato ambas desaparecen; pocos segundos después; ambas aparecen en la cabina de Jack. Elena está impactada. Calipso camina hasta un armario; lo abre y extrae el cofre donde se encuentra el corazón de Will. Elena no puede creer que esté ante el cofre donde late el corazón del hombre que ama.

--"Se supone que…que él tiene la llave, no podremos hacer nada sin la llave.

--"Yo no necesito llaves; antes estaba limitada pero ahora no.

Con solo pasar su mano por la cerradura del cofre; de inmediato este abre. Elena no lo puede creer; la emoción que siente es indescriptible al ver el corazón de Will, latiendo con la fuerza que da la vida.

--"No…no deberíamos…estar aquí; ella, su esposa está en este barco, con otra joven, con algunos otros marineros…

--"No están aquí ahora que es lo importante. Ellas discuten asuntos bajo el cielo y las estrellas. Lo cual es otro peligro; ambas confían demasiado en sus instintos.

--"¿Qué es lo que se supone que haremos ahora?

--"Esconder el corazón de Will.

--"¿Dónde?

--"Dentro de ti.

Elena no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

--"¿¡Que?!

--"Tu cuerpo es una armadura que no puede sucumbir a las armas mortales; tu puedes esconderlo, mantenerlo seguro; sin que nadie lo sospeche.

--"¿Cómo puede pedirme que esconda el corazón de Will? Estoy luchando por matar lo que siento por él, si tengo su tibio corazón latiendo dentro de mí, el amor que le tengo crecerá mucho más.

--"¿Quieres verlo morir?

--"¡No!

--"Entonces; haz lo que te pido; porque es la única manera de mantenerlo a salvo. Tú no puedes morir Elena; eres una coraza que no se puede romper.

Elena comienza a llorar de desesperación; no es justo lo que sucede a su alrededor.

--"¿Por qué la vida me reclama con tanta crueldad; por qué me castiga cuando no soy culpable de mi condición?

--"Los sacrificios en nombre del amor siempre reciben recompensa.

--"Cuando se es correspondida si.

--"Hay un toque del destino en ti Elena; no cuestiones la vida cuando aún no sabes lo que te va a ofrecer. Tu sacrificio tendrá recompensa tarde o temprano; el destino suele equivocarse muchas veces; pero nunca deja de poner las cosas en su lugar. Pero si no aceptas; comprenderé e idearé otra manera de proteger a Will. Solo te recuerdo que aunque soy poderosa no puedo mostrarme abiertamente ante el mundo.

Elena una vez más se traga su dolor; y toma una decisión.

--"Muy bien; haré el sacrificio. Esconde el corazón de Will dentro de mí.

Dalma sonríe complacida; con mucho cuidado, extrae el corazón palpitante de Will; lo contempla mientras los sostiene en sus manos; luego cierra los ojos; y poco a poco lo va transformando en una luz brillante, tan roja como la sangre. En su cabina; Will siente una extraña corriente en sus venas; no puede interpretar lo que experimenta; pero si lo supiera, se daría cuenta de que hay más de una persona capaz de hacer sacrificios inmensos por él.

Elena observa como Calipso ha transformado en una hermosa luz roja el corazón de Will; poco a poco; Dalma camina hacia ella; Elena tiene mucho miedo pero saber que de ahora en adelante el corazón de Will latirá junto al suyo; le provoca emociones hermosas. Finalmente, Dalma acerca la deslumbrante luz a Elena; y en un suave golpe, se adentra en el centro del pecho de la eterna joven; Elena experimenta una sensación indescriptible; una presión inmensa pero que no lastima; y ahora, al tocar el centro de su pecho, puede sentir un latido, que va casi al unísono con el latir de su propio corazón a su lado izquierdo. Dalma sonríe complacida al ver que ha logrado su propósito. De la misma forma que abrió el cofre, ahora lo cierra; lo toma en sus manos y lo devuelve a su lugar.

Elena mientras tanto sigue tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar. Dalma se acerca a ella.

--"No tengas miedo; seguirás siendo la misma de siempre.

--"No, ya nunca volveré a ser la de antes.

--"Me refiero a tu vida física. Te sentirás rara al principio pero; te adaptarás. Te juro que cuando todo esté en calma; volveré y lo devolveremos al cofre, te lo juro. Llevas un gran tesoro dentro de ti.

--"Lo se; estoy protegiendo su vida; es una forma de amarlo en silencio; ¿verdad?

--"Si. Amar en silencio duele; pero te permite tener emociones agradables también.

--"Emociones que no se pueden expresar. Ya quiero irme; no quiero que nos descubran.

--"Dame tu mano.

Elena le da la mano a Dalma; y ambas desaparecen de nuevo; pocos segundos después ambas regresan al Holandés Errante.

--"¿Cuándo volveré a verte?; Calipso.

--"Volveré cuando sea necesario; mi mayor preocupación ha sido apaciguada; pero eso no quiere decir que no te mantenga bajo mi vigilancia.

--"¿Will debe enterarse de esto?

--"Si; pero en el momento oportuno. Por ahora no. Esta flota de barcos atacará muy pronto; ayuda pero mantén tu distancia. Solo cuando el cofre se crea perdido es que debes decirle a William; y solo a él; que eres tú quien resguarda su corazón. Si el enemigo se entera de lo que hemos hecho te usarán para manejarlos a todos; y te aseguro que vas a sufrir penurias terribles; la inmortalidad no te hace insensible al dolor de las torturas.

--"Lo se. Y no pienso correr el riesgo de que algo malo le pase a Will.

--"Se fuerte. Recuerda que luego de llevarlos a la Fuente de la Juventud; de entregarles el poder que guarda; debes destruirla.

--"¿Por qué permites que siga adelante con ellos; por qué anhelas que ellos sí puedan tener la inmortalidad; por qué me metiste en esto?

--"Todas tus preguntas tendrán respuesta, pero no por mis palabras; tus respuestas llegarán con hechos.

Diciendo esto; Calipso desaparece ante la vista de Elena; que apenas está asimilando lo que ha sucedido. Elena, toca el centro de su pecho, ese lugar donde se asegura que el alma reside; es ahí, donde se encuentra escondido el corazón de William Turner; sentir la tibieza de ese órgano vital que pertenece al hombre que ama le hace hervir la sangre. Preguntarse ahora si hizo lo correcto no vale la pena; lo que sí sabe es que dentro de ella; el corazón de Will no corre ningún peligro. Esa es la mejor forma de amarlo sin cometer el terrible pecado de intervenir en su matrimonio. Elizabeth tiene su amor; pero ahora ella es la protectora de su corazón.

Mientras tanto, en el Perla Negra; Elizabeth y Ana María conversan cerca de la proa.

--"Has sido realmente afortunada Ana María; ese Duque no solo salvó tu vida, te brindó una nueva.

--"Siempre le estaré agradecida. Lamento tanto lo que te ocurrió; Ni tú ni Will merecían un destino tan desafortunado.

--"Él no, pero yo tal vez sí.

--"¿Por qué dices eso?

--"Tú no lo sabes pero… he hecho cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa, son culpas que a pesar de haber sido perdonadas siempre llevaré sobre mi conciencia.

--"¿Lo dices por lo de Jack y el Kraken?

--"¿Lo sabes?

--"Si.

--"Seguro pensarás que soy de lo peor. Per voy a confesarte algo; no fue solo el miedo a ese monstruo lo que me impulsó a actuar así. Mis sentimientos hacia Jack estaban cambiando de una manera tan…peligrosa por así decirlo. Que…quise deshacerme de él para no caer en la tentación y terminar hiriendo al hombre que me ha amado desde que era un niño.

Ana María no puede creer lo que escucha.

--"¿Quieres decir que te estabas enamorando de Jack?

--"¿Estaba? Estoy enamorada; de él y de Will; se que no es normal pero los amo a ambos; en distinta manera. Y cuando llegó la hora de elegir…aunque dudé, se que hice lo que era mejor para todos. Elegí a Will.

Ana María no puede evitar sentir un poco de celos. Pero luego se calma al darse cuenta de que en este momento no hay posibilidades de una relación entre Jack y Elizabeth.

--"Debe ser duro tener esos sentimientos.

--"Ha sido duro; pero no pienso violar lo votos que hice. Quiero muchísimo a Will; mi mayor deseo es acompañarlo en su travesía eterna por los siete mares; entre este mundo y el siguiente.

--"¿Y en serio podrás? Ser inmortal también significa perpetuar los sentimientos, los recuerdos, las emociones. Jack planea hacerse inmortal también; al igual que William y tú podrá ir hasta el borde del mapa. ¿Imaginas, si sigues albergando esos sentimientos, lo terrible que sería para ti estar eternamente entre los dos; deseando lo que cada uno representa para ti?

Elizabeth no sabe como responderle a Ana María; pues es algo que no había analizado, ni siquiera considerado. Lo peor es que se da cuenta de que Ana tiene toda la razón; perpetuar la vida tiene como consecuencia la inmortalidad de los sentimientos. Finalmente Elizabeth decide responder.

--"Es con Will con quien compartiré la inmortalidad.

--"¿Y con quien soñarás todo ese largo tiempo? Ten cuidado, la decisión que tomes puede llenarte de mucha felicidad; pero también de mucha desdicha. Y lo peor será que no habrá manera de volver atrás; ni de deshacer lo hecho.

Ana María se aleja de Elizabeth, dejándola ahora con muchas dudas en el alma.

Mientras tanto; Elena va regresando al interior del barco cuando Lorenzo le cierra el paso.

--"¿Crees que la fuente de la juventud me devolverá el vigor perdido, la lozanía en mi piel, la fuerza?

--"No, cuando bebas del agua te volverás inmortal pero te vas a quedar tal como estás. El poder del agua inmortaliza; te da ciertas habilidades pero no restaura el físico. Te sentirás maravillosamente sano; pero nada más.

--"No tienes que ser tan cruel.

--"Soy honesta.

--"Tú eres como un ángel caído; con nobleza pero al mismo tiempo con demasiada amargura. Tu silencio es un arma de doble filo, puedo sentirlo; haces una cosa pero piensas otra; y estar rodeada de mortales ciertamente no te está haciendo bien.

--"Si eso es lo que crees; entonces por tu bien será mejor que te mantengas lejos de mí.

--"Tienes mucha debilidad mortal dentro de ti; no te ves como cuando mis ojos te contemplaron la primera vez, en aquel viejo puerto de Roma; luego en España. Yo nunca te olvidé; menos con los rumores que corrían acerca de ti y tu familia.

--"Y dígame, ¿de verdad cree que vale la pena obtener el poder de la vida eterna, a su edad?

--"La vida siempre es vida no importa la edad; y si puedo detener el dolor de la vejez y el miedo a perecer; créeme que tomaré la oportunidad.

Elena no piensa perder más el tiempo con el anciano; así que decide seguir su camino por cubierta cuando es interceptada de pronto por Elizabeth.

--"Hola.

--"Hola.

--"¿A dónde te diriges Elena?

--"Pues…es tarde y…estoy cansada.

--"Entiendo. Lo que sucede es que… bueno a ti puedo decírtelo abiertamente; eres mujer y comprendes. Quisiera que las cubiertas interiores estuvieran desiertas al menos por esta noche; de hecho todos regresarán al Perla, y al Victoria; acabo de hablar con Bootstrap y los hombres de Will se unirán solo por esta noche a la tripulación de Barbosa.

--"No se a donde quieres llegar.

--"Quiero estar a solas con Will; es…una luna de miel amarga pero quiero darle todo mi amor y por eso quiero que estemos solos.

Elizabeth sin saberlo acaba de lastimar a Elena en lo más profundo de su alma. Para la joven inmortal el solo imaginar a Will en brazos de su esposa le carcome las entrañas. Pero sabe que no tiene derecho a sentirse de ese modo; por eso lucha para que no se note que se está muriendo por dentro.

--"Por supuesto, comprendo bien; lo que les pasó a ustedes fue injusto y triste. Pero no sientas que es una luna de miel amarga. Ustedes se aman y…pronto estarán juntos para siempre. Anímate Elizabeth; dale tu amor; y…piensa que…tendrás una hermosa vida a su lado, una que será eterna, como… ese gran amor que se han tenido desde niños.

Elizabeth percibe claramente la tristeza en la voz entrecortada de Elena; además le sorprende que ella conozca la historia de su amor con Will.

--"¿Cómo sabes que Will y yo nos queremos desde niños?

--"Bueno es que…El Capitán Turner siempre te tiene muy presente. Él es capaz de hacer lo que sea solo por lograr pasar la eternidad a tu lado. Se como fue la vida de ustedes por tu suegro y por el mismo Will. Es una historia de amor fascinante.

Elizabeth comienza a sentir gran simpatía por Elena; pero también siente pena; pues se da cuenta de que cuando ella habla sobre temas relacionados al amor su mirada se nubla, como si las lágrimas se desvivieran por brotar.

--"Yo soy parte de esta tripulación Elizabeth; Will me controla de esa manera y por favor no lo culpes; está desesperado. Todo se arreglará una vez lo ayude a conseguir lo que desea y yo… pues me iré.

--"Lamento que las cosas sean de ese modo Elena.

Elizabeth no puede evitar ver algo raro en ella; como un brillo especial. Si supiera realmente de lo que se trata, su curiosidad quizás se transformaría en un sentimiento negativo.

--"Te ves rara Elena; no en mala forma es… como si tuvieras; más vida de la que ya tienes, por así decirlo.

--"No es nada; te recuerdo que mi existencia es especial; la luz de…la eternidad brilla en mi. Me iré al barco de Barbosa; esta noche el Holandés Errante les pertenece solo a ti y a Will.

Con una triste sonrisa, Elena se aleja de Elizabeth con rumbo hacia la proa, donde se conectan los tablones entre el Holandés Errante y el Victoria. Elizabeth no puede evitar sentir dudas sobre el comportamiento de Elena; hay demasiada melancolía, tristeza y depresión en todo lo que muestra y hace. Hasta tiene miedo de que se deba a un errático y negativo comportamiento por parte de Will; le aterra pensar que la magia misteriosa que está impregnada en cada parte del Holandés Errante esté consumiendo a Will de la misma manera que lo hizo con Davy Jones.

Elena finalmente aborda el Victoria; donde es interceptada por Barbosa.

--"Bienvenida.

--"Gracias Capitán Barbosa. Quisiera disculparme por… la forma en la que le hablé hace un rato.

--"No se disculpe señorita; todos la tratamos como si usted fuera un fenómeno de circo cuando en realidad es una de las criaturas más admirables de la tierra.

Elena sonríe ante las palabras de Barbosa; al menos alguien la hace sentir bien.

--"Gracias.

--"No agradezca, es la verdad. Le ofrezco mi camarote.

--"Muy amable de su parte capitán. Gracias.

Elena se aleja de Barbosa, rumbo a la cabina principal.

Así van pasando las horas; en la intimidad de la cabina de principal del Holandés Errante; Will y Elizabeth dan rienda suelta a la dulce pasión que los une; solo que por un instante, al mirar el rostro de su amada esposa; la imagen de Elena viene a su mente; logrando confundirlo por unos segundos. Una vez recuperado; puede ver que Elizabeth lo observa preocupada.

--"¿Qué sucede, estás bien?

--"Si, si estoy bien. Te amo.

Como siempre, Elizabeth no responde a esa frase; aunque adora a Will jamás ha sido capaz de decirle abiertamente que lo ama; y siempre, en lugar de responderle con palabras; es con un beso que logra devolver la dulce frase a su esposo.

Mientras tanto Elena sufre amargamente en la fría soledad de la cabina principal del Victoria; iluminada solo por los rayos de la luna. Cada sacrificio que enfrenta, la hace amar más a William Turner; y de nuevo se pregunta por qué el destino es tan cruel con ella; poniendo al único hombre que puede amar en su camino, y al mismo tiempo le muestra que el totalmente prohibido. Y lo peor; ese inmenso deseo de estar en este momento en el lugar de Elizabeth Swann en la cama de Will; la martiriza profundamente. Es doloroso y a la vez dulce imaginar lo bello que debe ser estar en los brazos de William, ser amada por él. Es un sueño que lacera el alma; pero al menos está protegiendo su existencia; y esa es una manera de amarlo.

"_No puedo ser tuya en cuerpo y alma porque le perteneces a otra Will; pero dentro de mí, está protegido tu corazón y por lo tanto tu existencia. Esa será mi manera de amarte; de demostrarte lo que siento por ti. Nadie podrá hacerte daño, conmigo, tu __vida está asegurada por completo"._

Elena trata de serenarse y conciliar el sueño; trata de no seguir pensando en Will.

Mientras, en el Perla Negra; Jack y Ana María conversan en la cabina.

--"¿No te atreves a ver el cofre?

--"Me trae malos recuerdos; mejor es dejarlo donde está; sabemos lo que contiene así que no tiene caso husmear. Además Will tiene la llave.

--"Al menos ya no hay que sentir pena por Elizabeth; tenemos una prueba viviente de que la Fuente de la Juventud existe y funciona.

--"Pues si; es solo que esa eterna jovencita parece no ser para nada feliz con su imperecedera existencia.

--"Eso si. Está muy resentida con la vida; tal vez debamos conversar más con ella, vamos a dar un paso que luego no tendrá marcha atrás; es mejor asegurarse antes que todo este asunto de la inmortalidad será una bendición y no una condena.

Jack está realmente impresionado con Ana María; ha cambiado mucho.

--"Eres una nueva persona querida; tus análisis de situación me dejan perplejo.

--"Es cuestión de sentido común no de sabiduría Jack; la vida es maravillosa pero tiene un curso; vamos a alterarlo en nosotros mismos y debo confesarte que me asusta. Elena parece un alma en pena.

--"Aún no conocemos a los hermanos, quizás ellos tengan mejor semblante.

--"Tal vez. Pero yo no se si quiero ser inmortal

--"¿Por qué la duda?

--"Porque no se con quien compartiría esa interminable vida. ¿Tú sabes con quien lo harás? Porque no creo que quieras pasar la eternidad solo.

--"¿A que viene esa pregunta?

--"A que lamentablemente no puedo decir que compartiría esa interminable vida contigo. Cuando nos despedimos aquel día dejamos por muerto el amor que compartimos.

--"Y te recuerdo que no fue precisamente por culpa mía. Fuiste tú quien se entregó a James Norrington cuando nos atacaron en Gibraltar.

--"¡Y después fui a buscarte en Trípoli; recorrí millas para hallarte; cuando lo hice te expliqué todo!

--"Pero demasiado tarde; ya nos tenían rodeados; y cuando acorralamos a unos de los soldados le encontramos encima varias órdenes de arresto y ninguna llevaba tu nombre. Tú los llevaste a nosotros.

--"Me sigues creyendo una traidora.

--"No te quedaste para aclarar las cosas; huiste. Casi nos exterminan a todos por tu culpa. Evidentemente el haber estado a pasos de la muerte te hizo rectificar.

Ana María se da cuenta de que Jack no está en actitud de comprender nada.

--"Algún día te vas a dar cuenta de tu error Jack; solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

--"¿Demasiado tarde, para qué? Lo que nació entre nosotros ya no existe; tú lo mataste.

--"¿Solo yo? No lo creo Jack. Eres tú quien no es capaz de mantenerse en una sola relación; eres demasiado inestable pero muy hábil para grabarte en el corazón de las mujeres que te han conocido….en todos los aspectos.

Con estas palabras; Ana María abandona la cabina de Jack; dejándolo con mucha incertidumbre; y también con muchos recuerdos.

Es casi de madrugada; Will contempla a Elizabeth dormida entre sus brazos, la adora, y aún así por alguna razón que no puede explicar no puede apartar a Elena de su pensamiento; es como si algo más fuerte que su voluntad lo impulsara a pensar intensamente en ella.

Elena por fin logra dormir; por primera vez en muchos días ha logrado conciliar el sueño; pero esa calma dura muy poco; una brisa helada inunda la cabina; despertando a Elena abruptamente; y para encontrarse con la sorpresa de tener a Will parado junto a la cama.

--"¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Deberías estar con tu mujer.

--"Con ella estaba.

--"¿Entonces; que es lo que vienes a buscar aquí?

Will se acerca peligrosamente a Elena; logrando que ella se ponga en extremo nerviosa.

--"Quiero una respuesta.

--"¿Respuesta a qué?

--"Quiero saber ¿Por qué vi tu cara cuando le hacía el amor a mi esposa; por qué tengo esta…necesidad extraña de estar cerca de ti, de asegurarme de que estás bien?

Elena tiene la respuesta; una que quisiera fuera distinta a la que realmente es. Lo que si le sorprende es que él la haya tenido presente en un momento tan íntimo con su esposa. De todas formas Elena prometió a Calipso no decir nada hasta el momento oportuno y es precisamente lo que va a hacer.

--"Puedes estar tranquilo, no es que te estés enamorando de mí.

--"Elena…

--"Vas a tener tu respuesta, pero no ahora. Será en el momento oportuno.

Will se acerca mucho más Elena, tanto, que la eterna joven vuelve a quedar recostada, lo que le causa gran temor; la cercanía de Will la pone demasiado nerviosa y no quiere cometer un error del que se tenga que arrepentir después.

--"No te acerques más; y será mejor que te vayas antes de que alguien entre por esa puerta.

--"Tengo habilidades no lo olvides; solo espero que tú no estés haciendo uso de las tuyas para envolverme y desviar mi destino.

--"Yo no tengo habilidades; simplemente no puedo morir. Pero si tú no tienes cuidado; puedes desaparecer de este mundo como cualquier ser humano…normal.

--"¿Es una amenaza?

--"No, claro que no. Simplemente que tal vez más adelante te des cuenta de que debes tratarme con un poco de respeto; porque yo puedo protegerte en formas que nadie más puede; ni siquiera la mujer que tanto amas. Ahora sal de aquí.

Will aún no comprende el significado de las palabras de Elena; pero no puede percibir maldad en ellas. Poco a poco se aparta de ella; sintiendo la misma incertidumbre; ese mismo deseo extraño de estar cerca de ella; algo que en su situación es un gran pecado. No puede creer que por primera vez en su vida sienta algo especial por otra mujer que no sea Elizabeth; su esposa, la que ha amado desde niño. Con muchas dudas, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Will desaparece ante la vista de Elena. Ahora que no está, Elena puede dar un respiro de alivio; pero no puede negar que cada minuto que pasa el amor que siente por él se hace más fuerte; más estable y profundo. Más ahora que lleva su corazón por dentro, latiendo junto al suyo, casi al unísono. Es ahora cuando siente que debe seguir adelante; darle a Will lo que desea para que sea feliz y apartarse para siempre de la tortura de verlo con su esposa; de saber que es esa mujer y no ella, quien puede tener el amor de William Turner.

_**Continuará….**_


End file.
